SCREAM 6: SEVERED BLOODLINES
by mugatu
Summary: Sequel to SCREAM 5: REALITY TV. A woman appears claiming to be Maureen Prescott - but is she really? Now our heroes must face political corruption, martial law, tyranny, and the deadliest Ghostface yet in the epic conclusion of the Scream saga!
1. Chapter 1: The Opening Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

Author's Note: **ATTENTION! BE SURE TO READ SCREAM 5: REALITY TV BEFORE READING THIS STORY!**

…

Open on:

An enormous party. It is the elite of the elite. Politicians, television personalities, billionaires – all mingling together and laughing in the ballroom of a ritzy hotel.

22 year old Candice is sitting at a table, looking dressed up and gorgeous. She is texting on her phone.

"Hey bitch, long time no see!"

Candice looks up to see her friend, Hope, coming up beside her.

"Oh my gosh, Hope! It's so great to see you!"

The two friends embrace, and Hope joins Candice at the table. "I didn't know you were invited …"

Candice nods. "Yup. The guy I've been seeing brought me … though he's more interested in investors than me."

Hope raises an eyebrow. "Still dating men who are old enough to be your grandfather, huh?"

"Come on, Hope. Sure I gotta sleep with the old guy, but it's well worth it. I get to come to fancy parties, he buys me expensive jewelry …" She shows off her earrings and a gold ring.

"You always were a gold digger."

"Hey, I have to survive, Hope."

"Survival is one thing. You're milking it. Where is the old goat anyway?"

Candice scans the crowd. "Oh, there he is!" She points at a man talking to a group of other rich-looking gentlemen. It's Mr. Howards.

Hope is surprised. "_Him_? But … wasn't he involved in all that … murder business two years ago?"

"Murders? He never told me about any murders…"

"Candice, it was all over the news! They even made a movie about it – STAB 9!"

Candice shudders. "You know I don't watch those stupid movies."

A text message _BEEPS_ on Candice's phone. Candice's eyes light up as she begins texting back.

Hope leans forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of what Candice is writing. "Who ya' texting?"

A wry grin crosses Candice's face. "This guy … Rich."

"Oh, getting a little action on the side, huh?"

"Not exactly. He accidentally called me two weeks ago … wrong number. But he has such a sexy voice, and we got to talking. I'm thinking of asking him out."

"You're such a slut!"

"Shut up!" Candice punches her jokingly on the shoulder. "He actually listens to me. He gets me, you know?"

Hope nods. "What if he looks like Quasimodo?"

"Well … maybe I could look past that …"

"Good luck, babe. Listen, my old goat's getting … in the mood. I'll be in my room. Text me later!"

"Will do, bitch." The two embrace, and then Candice sits down at the table again. She looks over at her date – Mr. Howards is still talking to the group of men, not even looking in her direction.

_Riiing! Riiing!_

Candice's ringtone goes off, and she looks at the CALLER ID: RICH. Excitement pulsates through her chest, and she quickly answers it.

"Hello?"

_"Candice!"_

"Rich! Heyyy, what's going on?"

His voice comes back garbled. Candice puts a finger in her other ear to block out the background noise. "Hold on, I can't hear you in this room. Let me go out into the hallway."

Candice exits the party, into the hallway. Mr. Howards notices her leaving.

Once in the hallway, Candice puts the phone back up to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Can you hear me now?"_

"You sound just like the guy on that commercial," she teases. "But yea, I can hear you fine."

_"Good. I figured I'd call you … from your texts, you seemed really bored at this party."_

"Yea … it's a family function," she lies. She doesn't want Rich to know that she's here with another guy.

_"Uh, I hate those. I was at one last year. Between my mom, and all my crazy aunts, and my uncle trying to show me his foot fungus, I thought I was going to just snap!"_

Candice laughs. She leans against a wall, twirling her hair with her other finger.

_"Listen the reason I called … I'm actually in your area right now. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to meet up?"_

Candice's heart races, and she twirls her hair faster. "I … uh … I'd like that, but … I don't know if I can …"

_"Come on – an hour. Your family can't miss you for an hour, can they?"_

Candice smiles. "Okay. What did you have in mind?"

_"Oh, I don't know … a romantic stroll through the park …"_

"Not in these heels."

_"I'd carry you …"_

Candice practically melts. "Okay."

_"Great! Come to the lobby of your hotel, I'll meet you there!" _He hangs up, leaving Candice excited.

A HAND SHOOTS OUT AND GRABS HER SHOULDER!

Candice starts, but then relaxes when she realizes it's Mr. Howards. "Everything okay?" he asks.

Candice gulps, and nods. "Yea … yea, everything's fine. I'm just … not feeling well. I need to head back to the room to get some rest."

Mr. Howards nods. "You have the key. I'll be back to the room later." He plants a kiss on her forehead, before returning back to the party.

Candice shakes her head. "Jerk." Looking left and right, she begins making her way down the hall to the elevator. The doors part open, and she enters, pressing the LOBBY button.

She hums along with the elevator music, as she opens up a small mirror to check out her makeup.

Perfect.

She notices that the elevator is still moving – past the lobby, to the basement. "What?"

She presses the LOBBY button again, but to no avail. The elevator stops at the basement, the doors opening wide. She tries pressing the LOBBY button once again, but finds that the elevator is no longer responding. The lights in the elevator go out.

"Crap."

She exits the elevator into the large, dark and dank basement. She sees all kinds of power tools situated throughout – and a large, burning furnace.

She shudders. "It's like something out of Freddy Krueger land."

She walks through the basement, the dim lights flickering. Her heels against the basement floor are the only sound. She looks around for an exit – or stairs. Or something.

_Riing! Riing!_

She fumbles with her phone, before putting it up to her ear. "Rich? I'm the basement."

_"What are you doing in there?"_

"The elevator broke!"

_"Oh. Well there should be stairs or something."_

"I'm looking … but I don't see anything!"

_"You'll find your way … you're very resourceful."_

"Eh, not really."

_"Sure you are. You know how to use your feminine charms to bag men with money … men like Mr. Howards."_

Candice stops short. "How do you know … I never told …"

_"I have my ways, Candice. I have my ways."_

"Well, it's none of your business!"

_"Really? So you were going to date me, and at the same time fuck Father Time? Kind of dishonest, if you ask me. And all for money and expensive gifts. Tsk, tsk."_

Candice is growing angrier. "I'm hanging up!"

_"You don't want to do that, Candice."_

"And why not?"

_"Maybe I'll pay Mr. Howards a visit. Maybe I'll tell him what you're up to!"_

"No!"

_"You know, you really shouldn't talk to strangers on the phone. When a person calls you with the wrong number, you should really just hang up and walk away. Don't have a conversation with them! That was Casey Becker's mistake!"_

"Who?"

_"Oh, I forgot, you don't watch horror movies. But that's fine – you get to live one!"_

"Please … just leave me alone!"

_"Come on, you don't want to play along? Maybe I should just spill my guts to Mr. Howards. Maybe I should tell him about that offshore account you opened up – how you've been siphoning money away from him."_

"How did you -?"

_"Or, maybe I should tell him about how you slept with your sister's husband – while she was in the other room!"_

"You can't possibly have known -."

_"Candice, nothing escapes my notice. How about when you were sixteen and you got drunk with your sister and went joyriding in your father's car? And you totaled it, and blamed it completely on your sister!"_

"How? How do you know this much about my life?"

_"Ascribe it to my omniscience, Candice. You've been caught in my tangled little web!"_

"What do you want with me? Money? Sex?"

_"Nothing quite so mundane …"_

"I'll give you anything! Anything you want – if you keep your mouth shut!"

_"Anything I want?"_

"Yes."

_"I want your heart."_

"My heart? You want me to fall in love with you – after you pull this shit?"

_"No. You misunderstand. I literally want your heart."_

Candice is backing up now, her hand trembling.

_"I want to carve your chest open, and I want to pull your heart free from it. I want to see your severed arteries spewing blood like a geyser."_

"Please …"

_"You said you'd give me anything …"_

"Fuck you!" She hangs up the phone.

Behind her, she hears the noise of the elevator coming back to life. She spins around to see the elevator doors closing, and the elevator ascending. "Just great!" She goes over to the elevator, pressing the DOWN button.

Nothing happens. The elevator stalled again.

Candice turns, and begins hurriedly walking through the basement, looking for a stairwell. She sees a shape dart across the basement.

She picks up the pace.

There – she can see a stairwell! She moves for it, breaking into a run.

GHOSTFACE APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE, SLAMMING HER FACEFIRST INTO A WALL!

Candice falls flat on her back, in a daze. She spits up blood. She tries to scrabble to her feet.

GHOSTFACE STABS HER DIRECTLY IN THE THIGH!

Candice screams, banging her hands against the hard floor in pain. She looks up, tears in her eyes. "Please … please …"

Ghostface moves down to her feet. SLICE! With a quick motion, the killer SEVERS HER ACHILLES TENDON!

The pain is blinding, and Candice is banging her fists in agony.

Ghostface then moves, sitting on her, straddling her. He lifts a voice changer to his mask. _"You should have listened to your mother when you were a child, Candice. Never … talk … to … strangers!"_

Candice's tear-smeared face contorts in horror as Ghostface raises his knife!

…

Mr. Howards is still in conversation with rich socialites when his cell phone goes off. He looks at the CALLER ID: CANDICE.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to take this." He shakes hands respectfully with them, before exiting the party and going into the hallway.

"Candice, babe – is everything okay? You just ruined the punch line to my Norwegian golfer joke."

_"This isn't Candice."_

Mr. Howards stops. That voice. He recognizes it. Here we go again.

"Where is she?"

_"She's not dead, if that's what you're asking. Well, not yet. I had a little fun with her first. But you want to save her life, you'll do exactly as I say!"_

"You listen to me, you psycho -."

_"NO, YOU LISTEN YOU LITTLE PRICK! TOE THE LINE EXACTLY, OR I'LL CHOP HER UP LIKE A LAMB AT A SLAUGHERHOUSE! Now are we ready to talk this out like two civilized adults?"_

Mr. Howards is sweating. "What do you want me to do?"

_"Come to the basement. Then we can begin our game. And don't even think about calling the cops!"_

…

Mr. Howards descends the stairwell into the basement. He is flushed and sweaty. His phone rings again. "Hello?"

_"You follow directions well. Keep walking, and we'll get through this."_

"Where is she?"

_"Come to the center of the basement."_

Mr. Howards follows the directions. He stops in the center. "Okay … now what?"

_"I'll show you!"_

The basement lights flash on.

Candice is hanging from the ceiling by her arms. Her mouth is gagged. Only a few feet below her is a table – with a buzz saw!

_"And what horror movie was this taken from? Any ideas?"_

"None."

_"Saw 7!"_

"Let her go!"

_"Oh I'll let her go! Right onto that saw!"_

"NOOO!"

_"Oh, don't tell me you actually have feelings for her? Does that mean that she's not just a fuck toy for you? And what would your wife have to say about this?"_

"How do you know about my wife? How do you know?"

_"I make it my business to know. Unlike my predecessors, I don't just randomly attack. I study my prey first, as all the great predators do!"_

"Why? Why are you doing this to us?"

_"Poor Mr. Howards. Look what you've been reduced to! And you were the leader of a snuff ring? Pathetic. You should really be behind bars right now, but of course – money really can buy everything."_

"Is that what this is about? You want revenge for someone in one of my snuff films?"

_"That is so Phil and Beth. To be quite honest, I really couldn't care less about your snuff films."_

"Then what is this about? What?"

_"Don't you get it? You're the Cotton Weary to my Roman Bridger. It's not about you at all – I just needed a high-priority target."_

"For what?"

_"To send a message! But let's focus on the present. You want to save your little girlfriend … you play by my rules!"_

"Then get on with it! I'm ready!"

_"Who was the first victim of your son's murder spree?"_

"It was … oh what was his name … the carnival guy …"

_"I'm growing impatient, Howards!"_

"Bill! Bill, the carnival worker!"

_"What were the names of the two cops killed by Jill Roberts?"_

"I … I don't … know …"

Candice DROPS A FULL FOOT! The buzz saw is spinning two feet below her.

_"That's one question wrong! For each wrong answer, Candice drops another foot! Three strikes, she's out!"_

"Please … please …."

_"Who was the first victim in Roman Bridger's killing spree?"_

"Cotton Weary!"

_"Wrong answer!"_

Candice drops another foot. Only one foot left. Her eyes are wide with terror, and she struggles against her bindings.

"No! I distinctly remember -."

_"If you remember so well, you'd know that Roman's first victim was Cotton's girlfriend, Christine Hamilton!"_

Mr. Howards runs a hand through his hair. "Oh God, please help me."

_"God can't help you now! Besides, according to your son, you deserve to burn in hell for your snuff ring! One more strike Howards, and I'll personally deliver Candice to hell!"_

"I can't … please …"

_"Who was the first victim of Billy Loomis and Stu Macher's killing spree?"_

Mr. Howards brightens up. He jumps up as he pronounces the answer. "Maureen! Maureen Prescott!"

_"Don't get too full of yourself. I've got a whole list of questions. Who were the killers at the Windsor College Massacre, and what were their motives?"_

"I … oh no …"

_"The clock is ticking on Candice's lifeline!"_

"Mickey Altieri and Debbie Loomis!"

_"And what were their motives?"_

"Mickey … Mickey wanted fame … and Mrs. Loomis wanted revenge for her son, Billy."

_"One more question … who am I? And what is _my_ motive?"_

"Uh … you can't be serious? How am I supposed to answer that?"

_"You're not! But go ahead, take a stab at it anyway. It can't hurt your chances …"_

"I … I have no idea …"

_"Think! Who would finally just snap? Can't you think of anybody?"_

Mr. Howards thinks long and hard. "Sidney. Sidney Prescott."

The killer laughs on the other end of the phone. _"That's a very good guess, Howards. But unfortunately …"_

CANDICE DROPS ANOTHER FOOT, RIGHT ONTO THE BUZZ SAW! THE SPINNING BLADE SLICES UP THROUGH HER GROIN INTO HER LOWER BODY, GETTING JAMMED ON HER INNARDS. HER INTESTINES SPILL ONTO THE FLOOR!

"NOOOOO!"

The cry tears from Mr. Howards' throat. "I am going to MURDER you! Do you hear me? You are DEAD!"

He stops as he realizes the killer has hung up.

He hears footsteps behind him, and he grabs the first thing he could – a lead pipe. He wields it like a baseball bat. "Come on, you S.O.B. Come get some!"

Mr. Howards SLAMS the lead pipe into a table, cracking it. "Come on, you coward!"

He smashes the lead pipe against some boxes, knocking them over. "I'm not scared of you! Show yourself!"

A figure darts into his field of vision. Mr. Howards tightens his grip on the pipe, following after it.

He passes a table filled with all kinds of power tools, and nearby the furnace is burning hotter than ever. He notices that the door to the furnace has been opened. He cocks his head.

GHOSTFACE APPEARS BEHIND HIM, STABBING HIM IN THE SHOULDER!

Mr. Howards screams, and he spins around, swinging the lead pipe.

Ghostface grabs his wrist, and the two struggle over control of the weapon. Mr. Howards shoves the killer onto the table. He raises his lead pipe for the kill.

Ghostface's boot connects with Mr. Howards's stomach. He then STABS him right in the side.

Howards is screaming.

Ghostface grabs him by the shoulders, and then PUSHES HIM RIGHT INTO THE FURNACE! The killer then slams the door shut!

Inside, Mr. Howards writhes and screams as the flames begin to devour him. The lead pipe grows white hot, and fuses into his melting flesh!

He writhes, grabbing at the white-hot door, unable to push it open.

He jumps around, unable to escape from the burning; the agony is incredible.

The last thing he sees through a rectangular opening in the door – is the pained and shocked expression of the Ghostface mask.

Cut to black:

SCREAM 6


	2. Chapter 2: Gale and Sidney's New Jobs

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

"On next week's show, we'll be meeting people who are looking for lost loved ones. Stay tuned. This is Gale Weathers-Riley, signing off!"

The orchestra music plays, and Gale tosses her microphone to the side as she steps off stage.

Several employees rush up to her, trying to fix her makeup, her clothing. Others are trying to make suggestions for next week's show.

"Would everyone just please – back the hell off and give me some breathing room!"

The employees rush away as Gale walks to the back of the studio. A cute young intern rushes up to her, proffering her a cup. "Here's your coffee, Gale!"

"That's Mrs. Weathers-Riley to you, Alice!"

Alice frowns. "Sorry, Mrs. Weathers-Riley." She follows Gale around with a clipboard. "I've already done your laundry – your dry-cleaning will be ready on Tuesday."

"Did you get my clothing air-dried?"

"Air-dried?"

Gale rolls her eyes. "You're killing me, Alice!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, just listen better next time!"

Gale enters her dressing room, Alice right behind her. Desperate for approval.

"Do you always follow your bosses around like a sick puppy?" Gale asks.

"No … I mean … I just want to do a good job …"

Gale hands her back the coffee cup. "You want to do a good job – start with this. It tastes like raw sewage."

Alice looks down despondently at the coffee cup. "I made this myself …"

Another girl enters the room. "I'll get your coffee, Gale. I know how to brew it just how you like it."

Gale nods at the second girl. "Thanks Shannon. And take Alice with you. She could learn a thing or two from you."

Shannon beams excitedly, grabbing Alice by the arm. "Come on, partner!"

Alice looks genuinely frightened as Shannon drags her away.

"Now that they're gone …" Gale opens up her laptop, preparing to chat.

"Gale!"

The voice comes from the front of the doorway as the studio executive enters the room. Gale sighs as she closes her computer. "Yes, Mr. Reynolds?"

Mr. Harold Reynolds, an aging man with a face like a piranha, is standing in the doorway. "Another excellent show, Gale. The ratings are off the roof – even considering this is only your first season."

Gale smiles. "Hey, I assure you, _Gale!_ is going to be the biggest show yet."

"I hope so … but …"

"I don't like that 'but' Harold!"

Harold is drawing circles on the floor with his toe. "How can I phrase this delicately?"

"Just spit it out. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"Well … the show's interesting. But … it's just more of the same talk-show crap. Cheating lovers. Paternity tests. I mean, you're Maury with tits."

"And your point?"

"We need to spruce things up, Gale. We need more interesting subject matter."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know … trauma survivors … rapists … serial murderers."

Gale leans back in her chair. "I get what this is about. This is about all those massacres. What, you're hoping for me to get Ghostface on stage?"

"Look, it's a well known fact that that kind of stuff draws the crowds. Audiences love two things – sex and death. Those things mesmerize people. When Madame Toussad's wax collection comes to town, what do people rush to see first?"

"The horror exhibit."

"Precisely! They like to see torture devices, mutilations, psychopaths. That's the reality of the world we live in. Why do you think horror movies are so popular? People love that sort of thing!"

Gale is staring at a wall. "I suppose …"

"And I say, we give the audience what they want …" Harold takes a last surveying glance at her, before exiting the room. Gale watches him leave.

"Alone at last."

She flips open her laptop to begin chatting online. After a few seconds of loading time, Dewey Riley's face appears on the screen.

"Gale!"

"Dwight!"

"I've missed you so much! By the way, have you seen my gun? I kind of misplaced it."

"No idea."

"Oh, that's a shame. Anyway, when are you coming back to Woodsboro? The house is feeling kind of lonely. And I saw a spider in the shower the other day, and you know how they freak me out!"

"I'm filming a new show next week, but I might be able to swing back from Hollywood for a day or two."

Dewey's face falls. "Oh … only a day or two?"

"What do you want, Dewey? I'm a busy woman. I'm living my dreams."

"I thought your dream was to write?"

"Yea … but after I got offered another role on television, I couldn't turn it down. Sure we have to make some concessions … only seeing each other once or twice a week … but it'll be worth it in the end."

Dewey scrunches up his face. "Well … I've been thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"_I _keep having to make concessions … but what about what I want?"

"Look, we've already talked about this Dewey."

"No, you talked and decided. I just sat there and nodded."

"I'm not having a child for another couple of years, Dewey."

"For another couple of years? What if we don't have that long?"

Gale's eyes narrow. "What are you getting at?"

"Your biological clock is ticking! You could hit menopause …"

"And when I do, you better watch out! Menopause makes us ten-times more hormonal than usual!"

Dewey's eyes widen in horror at the thought of an ultra-hormonal Gale.

Another voice comes over the computer. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Who is that?" Gale asks. "Is that who I think it is?"

Judy Hicks slides a plate of bacon and eggs under Dewey's face and his eyes light up. Judy looks up at the computer. "Oh, hi Gale!"

"Judy. Can I have some privacy with my husband please?"

"Sure thing, Gale." Judy quickly scoots out of the way.

Gale's is glaring daggers at her husband. "What is Hicks doing at _our_ house? Cooking on _my _stove?"

Dewey shrugs. "She thought I might be lonely … with you gone and all. And you know I can't cook. Remember when I tried to pour myself a bowl of cornflakes?"

"You set the kitchen on fire. I still have no idea how you managed that!"

"Well, Deputy Hicks thought I would enjoy a home-cooked breakfast for once. Bacon and eggs sounded so good, I couldn't refuse."

"Well make sure that's all she's cooking up for you!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Gale?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Enjoy your breakfast, Dewey! It might be the last one you'll be having for a very long time!"

She slams her laptop shut, before lifting her hand to her eyes, rubbing them in frustration.

…

"There. She likes extra sugar – but no more than three teaspoons." Shannon smiles as she stirs the mug.

Alice is shaking her head. "Her laundry, her cooking, her coffee … I didn't get a degree in journalism to do the chores of some washed-up, cranky old -."

"I think it's a lot of fun working for Gale," Shannon interrupts.

"For you maybe! I mean, she doesn't send you on ridiculous errands! I mean, she treats you a hell of a lot better than she treats me."

"I don't know about that," Shannon replies. "The other day she made me shampoo her hair!"

"And then she surprised you by taking you out to dinner with John Travolta!"

Shannon gets a dreamy look on her face. "Yea … that was fun …"

Alice snaps her fingers to draw Shannon out of her stupor. "Back to earth! Meanwhile, what did she have me doing? I had to bleach her cardigan!"

Shannon picks up the coffee mug as Alice follows her out of the kitchen. "I wouldn't worry too much, Alice. I've known Gale longer than you, so of course, she's going to treat me differently -."

"Differently? You're her favorite!"

"I am not! Gale doesn't play favorites. Come on … just give it some more time, some hard work and elbow grease … and Gale will start giving you important jobs."

Alice shakes her head as she follows Shannon out the kitchen door. "You always look on the bright side of everything, don't you?"

"And you always look on the negative. By the way, Gale needs you to go to the post office and pick up a few packages."

Alice shakes her head. "My will is no longer my own …"

Shannon grins. "Welcome to the real world, babe!"

…

WINDSOR COLLEGE.

Dozens of students are crammed into a lecture hall. The words PHILOSOPHY 101 are scribbled on the blackboard.

21 year old Alan sits in his chair texting on his cell phone. His friend Steve sits down next to him. "Did you get your paper done?" Steve asks.

Alan's face falls. "Wait … the paper was due today?"

"I'll take that as a 'no.' Don't tell me you forgot to do another paper, Alan!"

"I didn't forget … it's just that the movie theater made close late again last night."

Steve whistles. "Boy, for the amount of complaining you do about your job, you'd think you'd enjoy it."

"Hey, working at a movie theater isn't all fun and games. You get covered in butter, customers complain nonstop about the prices, you have to do theater checks and bathroom checks …"

"Doesn't sound that bad to me."

"Fine. If you want a job there I can tell my manager -."

"No, no. I'm fine."

"I forgot – you like being unemployed."

"Hey, I'm still technically a student."

"Yea, yea."

"Besides, you get free movies! Come on, dude! You can't complain about free movies!"

"That's one perk, I guess."

Steve nudges him. "Look who's coming in, dude!"

Alan looks down as a pretty girl walks in. She flashes Alan a smile, and then sits across the room with her friends. Immediately a big jock leans in to start talking to her.

Steve is grinning. "That Stacey … quite a looker, eh?"

Alan has a goofy grin on his face.

"Why don't you make a move, dude?" Steve asks.

Alan shakes his head. "Nah. She'd never be into me."

"How do you know?"

"Dude, I'm in the friend zone!"

"Aye, the place of no return."

"Besides, Jake there is all over her." He points at the big jock, leaning in on Stacey. He cracks a joke and Stacey and her friends all laugh. "How can I compete with that?"

"Tough break, dude. Unrequited love sucks."

"Tell me about it."

The door to the classroom opens, and SIDNEY PRESCOTT enters. She is dressed very professionally, and she places a stack of folders on a desk in the front. She then stands in front of the class.

"Good morning class. Today we're going to continue our discussion on Descartes and mind-body dualism." She turns and begins writing on the blackboard.

Alan takes notes while Steve is playing with his droid phone next to him. Alan looks up, trying to catch Stacey's eye. Jake gives him a dirty look.

…

Class ends way too late for anyone's tastes, and Alan and Steve try to exit the room. Sidney looks up at him from her desk. "Alan, stay behind for a minute."

Steve gives him a look. "Meet you outside."

Sidney gives Alan an appraising look. "This is the second time you haven't handed a paper in on time. What's going on, Alan?"

"Nothing. Nothing." He stands there embarrassed, as the rest of the class continues to file out. Some of them linger, hoping to hear him get reprimanded.

"Everything okay at home?"

"Yea. Everything's fine, Professor Prescott. It's just … I keep forgetting, that's all."

"Anything you want to talk about with me?"

"No."

"You do know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good. I'll see you on Wednesday."

Stacey is the last one out. She catches Alan's eye as she leaves, something that does not go unnoticed by Sidney.

"You know, you'll never know how she feels until you talk to her …"

Alan's face flushes. "I … uh …"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's really none of my business. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thanks, Professor. See you later."

Sidney watches him leave.

…

A car door opens up, and Sidney steps out, carrying two bouquets of flowers. She's in a cemetery.

She strides up to two headstones in particular. She takes off her sunglasses and kneels down, placing a bouquet on each grave.

Cut to the gravestones:

MAUREEN PRESCOTT.

NEIL PRESCOTT.

Sidney smiles down at the headstones. "Hey mom and dad. Sorry I haven't been to see you recently. My job at the college … being a professor isn't all that easy. But still …" She plays around with the grass.

"I miss you guys. I still wake up sometimes … thinking I'm still seventeen and that you two are going to be downstairs at the breakfast table … waiting for me. You always made the best chocolate chip pancakes, mom. And dad … you'd be there, with a corny joke to brighten the day."

The wind rustles, and Sidney shudders. "Mark and I still haven't set a date. To be honest, I keep putting the wedding off … I'm not sure exactly why. Sometimes I'm afraid of getting married. Not of being in a relationship, no. It's just that … after what happened to Derek … and with Billy being … you know … I'm afraid of what someone will do ... use Mark to get to me."

She sighs as she stands up. "Well … I'll see you guys later. Maybe I'll come back sometime this week after class."

"That was really touching."

Sidney spins around to see – Kirby Reed standing there.

"Kirby!" The two embrace.

"Long time no see, Sid!"

"What are you doing here?" Sidney asks.

"I come here occasionally. You know, to visit Robbie and Olivia."

Sidney smiles. "We should come together sometime."

"Definitely. Wow, you look good Sidney. And a cushy teaching position at the college? Things are going good, huh?"

"Well … better than usual, I guess."

"How's Mark?"

"Still in the bureau."

"You guys set an official date yet?"

"No … not quite yet. How's Evan?"

"He got a job as a movie critic for a local paper. Which is awesome. He gets paid to watch movies. And of course, I get to come watch them with him."

Sidney still can't get over it. "I can't believe I actually ran into you here. It's been a while."

"Tell me about it. Hey, are you busy later?"

"Well … I was going to grade some papers … but I can worry about that later."

"Great! Let's go get some coffee, we can catch up!"

The two friends exit the cemetery together.

Unaware that someone is watching them …


	3. Chapter 3: Back From the Dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

"Alright … that's a wrap guys."

Mark Kincaid stands in the basement of a ritzy hotel as his team of investigators are combing the area. Two coroners are carrying away two body bags.

To the side, the furnace has been shut off in order to extract one of the bodies. A bit further off is a buzz saw covered in blood and gore; several investigators are taking snapshots of it.

Kincaid is joined by his partner, Wallace. The two had worked together on the STAB 3 murders committed by Roman Bridger. Wallace, upon Kincaid's recommendation, was recently placed in the FBI, and was made Kincaid's partner once again. Just like old times.

Mark is walking around the crime scene, Wallace taking notes with him. Kincaid begins listing off the sequence of events. "Victim number one gets off the elevator … her cell phone rings. She answers. At some point she hangs up, but is ambushed over here."

Wallace nods, looking at the spot on the wall, covered with a dark bloodstain. "He grabbed her by the back of the head …" He points down at the clump of hair on the floor.

"Then he rams her face-first into the wall." Kincaid looks at a spot on the floor near the wall. "She drops. This must've been where he stabbed her in the thigh. Her feet must've been right here … judging by the low height of the blood spurt, this is where he cut her Achilles tendon."

Wallace winces. "Ouch."

The two walk over to the table with the buzz saw. Above are a series of pulleys. "He must've tied her by the wrists here, and then used the ropes and pulleys to hoist her up over that saw. Victim number two -."

"The extra crispy one," Wallace interrupts.

"Precisely. He receives a phone call immediately after. He comes down and finds the first victim hoisted above the saw. The killer drops her onto it, spilling out her intestines here on the floor."

"The second victim tried to defend himself," Wallace says. "Explaining that pipe we found fused into his flesh … err, what's left of it."

Kincaid walks away from the table. "The killer appears behind him right here, and stabs him in the shoulder – judging from the height of the blood splatter on the wall. The two apparently struggle … the killer gains the upper-hand and pushes the second victim into the furnace, locking him in."

Wallace winces once again. "It's like … like something out of a horror movie."

Kincaid glares at him. "Why did you have to phrase it like that?"

"Well … it does. In fact, this seems all too much like a STAB movie."

Kincaid sighs. "Unfortunately, I think you're right. We have two victims called up and then killed in particularly gruesome ways."

"Do you think another massacre is on its way?"

"I don't know. But I say, let's catch the bastard first."

"You read my mind Mark."

Kincaid clasps Wallace on the shoulder. "Just like old times."

…

Sidney and Kirby are sitting inside a coffee shop catching up.

"I was sorry to hear about your father, Sidney," Kirby says. "I'm sorry for not making it to the funeral."

Sidney waves her off. "No worries. I completely understand."

Kirby takes a sip of her coffee. "So I hear you have my cousin in your philosophy class."

Sidney nods. "Yup. Alan's a nice guy … A bit of a lazy streak though."

"Lazy streak?"

"Yea. He hasn't been turning his assignments in on time. I've tried talking with him, but I'm really at a loss here."

Kirby leans forward. "It's not easy for him. There are … a couple things you should know."

"Oh? Does he have a learning disability? If he does, enrollment services should have told me."

"No, no, nothing like that. You see … his mother – my Aunt Stella – got pregnant out of wedlock. She married Alan's father … but unfortunately … he turned out to be a user and an abuser. She left him and took Alan with her. But the father never gave up."

"What happened?" asks Sidney.

"The father kept following them … stalking them … leaving them threatening phone calls. My mother got a restraining order on him, but that only made it worse. You see, he decided to get even with Aunt Stella. He had some guys cut the breaks on her car … and she had an accident. It left her paralyzed from the waist down. So Alan grew up having to take care of her"

Sidney leans back in her chair, her hand crossing her mouth. "I had no idea … but still, Alan has to have his work done on time. I can't make exceptions."

"Oh, I completely agree. You won't be doing him any favors by showing him partiality. I was just letting you know, is all …"

The two share a quiet moment, when Kirby looks past Sidney and out the café window. She squints her eyes, struggling to see.

"What's the matter?" Sidney asks.

"Someone was … was watching us," Kirby says.

Sidney moves to turn around, but Kirby stops her. "Don't look!"

"Are they still watching us?"

Kirby shakes her head. "No. No, they're gone now."

"Probably some gawker," Sidney says. "You know, it's not everyday you get Sidney Prescott and Kirby Reed together in one place. Probably trying to see if it's really us or not."

"Yea. Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kirby still doesn't take her eyes off the spot where the watcher was seconds before.

…

WOODSBORO.

NIGHT.

The darkened streets of Woodsboro are eerily silent. The downtown – once a bustling tourist attraction due to the murders – is now empty.

Video stores no longer carry any horror movies. In fact, all rated "R" movies have been discarded from their stores.

A lone police car moves down the streets. Dewey and Judy are making their nightly rounds.

"The silence," Judy says. "I hate how quiet this town's become."

Dewey shrugs. "With the amount of noise in our lives … you'd think we'd like it. But it's not the same … it's not the same Woodsboro."

"But can you blame the town? After the Reality TV Murders, this town's had enough. And with Mrs. Grady as a martyr, A.T.R.O.D. finally got their wish – with the town's full support."

"Yeah," Dewey acknowledges. "The town would have lynched Mayor Wilcox if he didn't ban all horror movies. And anything related to STAB."

"They just want to forget what happened. Bury the past."

Dewey smiles. "One small problem – the past doesn't like to stay dead."

"It could be worse," Judy admits. "I mean, the curfew sucks and all … but at least there's order in the town."

Dewey snorts derisively. "Order. And at what cost, Deputy? Look around – the town is completely paranoid. No one is allowed outside past ten o'clock. All businesses have had to reduce their business hours. And no one is allowed to view any horror movies. We may have order – but what about freedom? What will they ban next?"

Judy shrugs. "I wouldn't mind if they banned infomercials. Except for George Foreman – he's kind of cute!"

"The point is, we're still no safer than we were twenty years ago! And supposing another wacko decides to don a Ghostface costume and slice people up? Do you realize what would happen?"

"Enlighten me, boss."

"This town would spontaneously combust! They would have the national guard marching up and down the street. Anyone acting suspiciously would be hauled away for 'questioning!' The townspeople would probably form a lynch mob. It's absurd!"

"I think you're overanalyzing everything, Sheriff."

"I hope you're right, Deputy. But human nature being what it is … we all have a little Ghostface in us…"

…

MOVIE THEATER.

25 MILES OUTSIDE OF WOODSBORO.

The lines are jam-packed to this movie theater. Kirby waits impatiently inside the building, looking at her watch.

Finally, a guy comes in, looking somewhat frazzled.

"Finally!" exclaims Kirby. "I was about to go in without you!"

Evan shakes his head. "Sorry! It was a mistake … could happen to anyone!"

"Sure – anyone could lose their ticket. But you, Evan … only _you_ could lose your ticket in a game of rock, paper, scissors. Only you would _bet_ your ticket in that game."

"Hey, I already told you – that kid cheated!"

Kirby waves her arms in exasperation. "How can you _possibly_ cheat at rock, paper, scissors?"

"Would you relax? I mean honestly – you're getting a free movie and free popcorn out of all this."

"That is true … but I also want some gummi bears."

"Hey – gummi bears weren't part of the deal! They're going to cost you!"

"Oh yeah? How much?"

"Two kisses."

"Fine." Kirby plants two quick ones on his lips.

Evan pouts. "You call those kisses?"

"Hey, if those gummi bears are exceptional – maybe I'll throw a third one in. Maybe."

Evan shakes his head. "You're lucky I get to see the movies for free. Otherwise, this relationship would end up bankrupting me."

Kirby interlocks her arm with his as they line up at the concession stand. "Hey, I do count myself lucky. Not every girl can date the top-rated movie critic in town."

"I'm not _the_ top-rated movie critic in town. Just really, really, really, really high up there."

"Modesty always was your thing, Evan."

Evan sighs as the line moves on. "Is your cousin working today?"

Kirby grins. "I sure hope so."

"Wow, you really do enjoy messing with your cousin at work."

"You know it, babe."

It's finally their turn to order. The guy at the concession booth is kneeled down, inspecting the popper. Kirby clears her throat.

Alan shoots upright in a flash. "Hi, welcome to -." His face falls flat as he realizes who it is. "Kirbz. Should've known you'd show up."

"Hey, you know I can't go a week without antagonizing my favorite cousin at his job." She reaches over the counter, attempting to give him a noogie.

"Ah! Enough with the noogies!"

Kirby grins. "Hey, remember when you were nine and I gave you that atomic wedgie?"

Alan shudders. "I couldn't go to the bathroom for a week."

Evan looks at his girlfriend. "Wow, even back then you were twisted."

"I got her back though," Alan says. "I switched her toothpaste with Vagisil a month later."

Evan's eyes widen. "Wow, guess it runs in the family."

Alan quickly rings up their order. "Okay, that'll be eighteen dollars and ninety-five cents."

"Highway robbery," Evan says, fishing into his wallet.

"Don't forget the gummi worms," Kirby says.

Alan's smile spreads wider. "Oh yeah, let me calculate that in. That'll be twenty-three dollars and forty-five cents." He simply grins, holding out his hand for the money.

Evan hands him twenty-five, and Alan gives him the change. "Enjoy the movie – oh, and keep Kirby away from the nachos. The cheese has some less-than-attractive effects on her."

Kirby grins. "Oh, don't worry – I already had some for lunch. That theater better have proper air flow." Her face becomes serious. "Oh, and tell Aunt Stella I said hi."

"Will do. I'll give you a call later this week."

"See ya, Alan."

Alan watches them go down the hallway, shaking his head. Visions run through his mind of himself taking Stacey out to the movies. He shakes the fantasy out of his head before returning back to work.

…

Mark Kincaid is sitting in his car in the driveway of his house. He is on the phone with Wallace.

_"Are you sure you shouldn't tell her about this Mark?"_

"Look … Sidney's in a very delicate mental state right now."

_"True. But don't you think that she should know that there might be another killer on the loose? You know … since most of these things usually link back to her somehow?"_

"Look … I'm taking every precaution necessary to protect her. That means protecting her mentally as well. Look … after that business with the murders two years ago … with Mrs. Grady and all … Sidney's been in a very fragile state. She's had her ups and downs, but I've finally been able to stabilize her. If there's another killer on the loose, it could upset that balance. And besides … I think she might be ready to officially set a date."

_"Ah, do I finally hear wedding bells?"_

"I sure hope so! Unless something happens to screw it up!"

_"I hope you know what you're doing, Mark. Oh, and can I be your best man?"_

"Well, usually the groom is the one who makes the request … but who am I kidding? I wouldn't have picked anyone else, Wallace."

_"I'll make it a day to remember!"_

"Like you made Jenkins' wedding a day to remember?"

_"Hey, I was drunk! When the priest said, 'You may kiss the bride,' I took it as a personal invitation!"_

Kincaid shakes his head. "You crack me up, Wallace. I'll see you tomorrow." He hangs up his cell phone and enters the house.

Sidney is sitting on the couch watching television. She starts when he kisses her on the cheek. "I didn't hear you come in," she says.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." He looks up at the television screen. "What are you watching?"

"Gale's new show. It's only the third episode, but it's starting to top all the charts."

"Good for her."

On the television, Gale is watching tearfully as a mother and son embrace on stage.

"Beautiful," Gale says. "Absolutely beautiful. Now for our next guest. She says she's looking for her long-lost daughter."

A woman on the stage is sitting down, nervously playing with her collar. Her head is down, the hair covering her face. Gale goes over to her, placing the microphone close to the guest's lips.

"Don't be shy," Gale encourages. "Just say what's in your heart."

The woman is trembling. "I … I don't know where to begin …"

"How about with your name?"

The woman looks away, holding back her tears.

"I know this must be painful. But we can help you find your daughter. We _will _help you find her. But you have to tell us your name first."

"Okay." The woman looks up into the camera.

"There's something very … familiar about her," Sidney says. "I can't quite put my finger on it." She shrugs as she sips on her tea.

The woman on screen hesitates, before finally deciding to bite the bullet. "My name is Maureen. Maureen Prescott. And I'm looking for my daughter, Sidney."

Gale's face seems to contort into a weird combination of shock and doubt. "I'm sorry … come again?"

If Gale is surprised by the woman's revelation, it pales in comparison to the response elicited from Sidney and Mark as they sit on the couch.

Sidney and Mark look at each other and both say at the same time -.

"What?"

…


	4. Chapter 4: The Bathroom Scene Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

Alan and Steve are sitting in class together, waiting for the Professor to arrive. Alan looks up at the clock on the wall.

"It's not like Professor Prescott to be late…"

Steve shrugs. "Why are you so worried, dude? If she's not here in five more minutes, that means we get to leave!"

"True … it's just that she's usually so prompt. What if something happened?"

"Why do you always think something bad happened?"

Alan waves his arm around. "_Helloo!_ It's Professor Prescott! _Sidney Prescott! _If she's ever late, you automatically _have_ to assume that she's been attacked or something!"

"Maybe her car just broke down."

"Or maybe there was a psycho _in_ her car …"

"You have a wild imagination …"

"Hey, I saw _Urban Legend_. It could happen."

Stacey walks into the classroom, followed by the jock, Jake and her friend Lauren. Alan watches as they come in, his eyes completely zeroed in on Stacey.

Steve notices where Alan's eyes are focused.

"Talk to her dude!"

Alan whips his head around. "Keep it down, man!"

Steve shakes his head. "You're never going to get with her by just standing around with your mouth open."

"Look, dude. She'd never be into me, okay. Jake's all over her. Take a look."

They look over and see Jake telling a joke. Stacey and her friend Lauren are cracking up.

Steve sighs. "Unrequited love. As Eric Berne said: 'the man who is loved by a woman is lucky indeed, but the one to be envied is he who loves, however little he gets in return. How much greater is Dante gazing at Beatrice than Beatrice walking by him in apparent disdain.'"

Alan stares blankly. "Where did you learn poetry from?"

"Psycho website." Steve gets up.

"Where are you going?"

Steve grins down at his friend. "Hey … if you won't talk to her, _I _will."

"You what?"

"I'll gauge her. See what she thinks. Put a good word in for you."

Alan waves his hands desperately. "No! Don't do that!"

"Try and stop me."

"No man – seriously!"

Steve gets a sly grin on his face and begins making his way towards the other side of the classroom.

Alan is whispering after him in a hiss. _"Steve! Get back here!"_

Steve turns and gives Alan a nod, before sitting down next to Stacey and her group, joining in the conversation.

Alan watches as everyone starts laughing in response to something Steve just said. Stacey and Lauren are nearly hysterical, and Jake is clapping him on the back.

"Okay everyone – excuse my lateness." The whole class quiets down as a disheveled Sidney walks in, placing a briefcase on the desk.

Stacey and Lauren note her unusual appearance. Lauren leans forward. "Professor – are you okay?" 

Sidney looks up. "Hmm? Oh, I'm … I'm okay. I just had a … err … rough night." She dusts herself off. "Let's get started with the lesson, shall we?"

She grabs a piece of chalk … it slips from her fingers. She watches as it falls in slow motion, cracking in two pieces. She bends down to pick it up. When she turns around to face her class, she nearly falls over in fright.

Each one of her student's faces have changed – morphed into the face of her mother.

"No."

"Professor, are you sure you're okay?"

Sidney rubs her eyes furiously. When she opens them, everything has returned to normal.

"I'm fine. Like I said – rough night. Barely got any sleep."

She turns and begins writing on the chalkboard.

The noise from outside carries through the open window. In the quad outside, a guy is play-tackling a girl, and she play-screams.

The screams tear into Sidney's skull.

She spares a glance outside the window – and sees her mother in the quad. Ghostface is chasing her. He catches up to her and STABS her repeatedly. Maureen falls to her knees, holding a bloody hand up to the window.

Sidney blinks – everything is normal outside. The guy is still play-wrestling with the girl.

The entire class is looking at her as though she has just grown three heads.

"Umm … you know what? Why don't we just cancel class for today?"

The classroom erupts into cheers as all of the students make a mad dash for the exit. Sidney is gripping the edge of the desk, barely keeping it together.

Lauren and Stacey come up to her, concern written all over their faces. "Professor … is there anything you need help with?"

Sidney looks up at the girls, and she wipes the sweat from her brow. "No, no … I'm fine girls. I just need some … some fresh air. That's all. It's such a nice day … go outside and enjoy it."

…

Stacey, Lauren and Jake congregate in the hallway outside the classroom.

"Did you see her face?" asks Stacey.

"I've never seen her like that. It was like she was barely keeping it together."

Jake nods. "She's a tough chick – but dang, there must be something major going on to cause her to crack like that."

They catch sight of Steve and Alan exiting the classroom. Jake waves for Steve to join them. "Steve – get over here!"

Steve grins and looks at Alan. "Come on, bud."

"It don't think -."

Steve grabs Alan's shoulder and forces him towards the group.

"How's it going, guys?" Steve asks. "This is my bud, Alan."

Alan gives a quick nod. "What's up?"

Jake slings his arm around Steve's shoulder. "Listen man – you seem like a cool dude. Look – Omega Kappa Beta is recruiting. Have you either thought about joining a fraternity?"

Steve shrugs. "Never gave it much thought."

"Well listen – we're throwing a party tonight. Why don't you swing by? You'll get to know some of the guys, and we might give you a shot."

"Hmm, a party …"

"Did I mention there'll be girls and alcohol?"

Steve's response is automatic. "Count me in."

Jake motions towards Alan. "Bring your friend too."

Alan holds his hands out in protest. "I … uh … I don't think so. I don't actually live on campus – I commute. And my mom and -."

Steve holds a hand over Alan's mouth. "He'd love to."

"Awesome. See you guys later."

Stacey and Lauren flash the two a smile and follow Jake down the hallway. Once they're out of earshot, Steve lowers his hand.

"Are you crazy?" Alan practically yells. "I can't go tonight! My mom doesn't want me going to parties!"

"Momma's boy."

"I am _not_ a momma's boy!"

"You sound like one."

Alan runs a hand through his hair. "Besides … I have to work tonight, dude."

"Call off."

"I can't – we're premiering the new Sandra Bullock movie."

"So … just have someone cover your shift."

"I don't like doing that! Then I owe that person a favor."

Steve looks Alan very seriously in the eyes. "Look, dude. Do you _want_ a shot with Stacey, or not?"

"Yeah, I do. But -."

"But nothing! Look, this party tonight could be your big chance with her. Why would you throw a golden opportunity like this out the window?"

Alan looks down at the ground, defeated. "I'll be at your dorm at eight."

"Wear something nice, champ." He gives Alan a playful jab on the chin before hoisting his books under his arm and heading down the hall.

…

Sidney throws the cool, clear water all over her face. She is standing in one of the college's public restrooms, struggling to maintain her composure.

She hears two voices coming from the stall behind her.

"There's no way her mother could have survived."

"Vi, it was all over the news. She was on Gale Weather's show looking for Sidney!"

Sidney shakes her head and goes inside a stall next to them.

The two girls exit the bathroom stalls, still talking.

"Come on, though – she's dead! They found her body. She's buried! How could she be back?"

"Unless … she faked the whole thing."

"How could she have faked it? The police checked out the body – it was her!"

There is a moment's silence.

"But what if Maureen was in on it?"

"In on it? Can't you hear yourself? Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Maureen was in on it with Billy and Stu – the two guys who tried to kill her!"

"Hey, it's very possible. Didn't you see STAB 3? Roman Bridger faked his death to conceal the fact that he was the killer. And didn't you hear about those murders? Mr. Howards and his girlfriend were barely recognizable. What if Maureen somehow _did_ survive? And what if she killed Mr. Howards and his girlfriend? What if she's back for revenge?"

"Revenge for what?"

"I don't know …"

"There's no possible motive!"

"Hey … this is the twenty-first century. Who cares about motives anymore?"

"The audience does! Otherwise there's no closure!"

"Audiences don't care about closure anymore. They just want to see splatter films. Flying limbs. All in 3D."

"Ugh, you're hopeless. Listen, I gotta run – my class is about to start."

"Okay, let's get lunch later."

"Sure. See ya."

The bathroom doors open and close as the two girls exit. Sidney is looking down at the floor. Waiting a second until the coast is clear, Sidney pushes the door open and goes to the bathroom mirror.

She looks into the mirror. Her eyes are red from crying.

"They do have a point," she says to herself. She rummages through her purse, when she hears a THUMP.

She stops short, looking behind her.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

She turns around.

THUMP.

Louder this time.

Sidney looks down beneath the stalls – all empty.

_"Sidney …"_

The voice carries into her ear.

Her face is frantic.

De-ja-vu sets in.

She grabs her purse, heading for the doorway.

GHOSTFACE BURSTS OUT OF A STALL, BLOCKING HER PATH!

"No!"

There is a flash of silver as Ghostface produces his hunting knife.

Sidney whacks him with her purse, staggering past him towards the door.

He GRABS her, THROWING her straight onto the ground. She backs away on the ground as he lumbers towards her.

He kneels down beside her, tilting his head. He reaches up, removing his mask, revealing - - …

Maureen.

Sidney is screaming. "NO! NO!"

Maureen raises her knife.

Sidney's eyes roll back in her head, and everything goes black.

…


	5. Chapter 5: Sidney Spazzes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

Alan enters his suburban house that afternoon, hoisting his books over his shoulder.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Hey honey! How was class?"

His mother rolls into the living room in her wheelchair. Alan slings an arm around her and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Not bad … listen, I'm going to go hang out with Steve tonight."

"Steve? But honey, we're having guests tomorrow. I need your help cleaning the house and setting things up."

Alan looks despondently down at his mother. "Oh. Okay."

His mother tilts her head. "You know what … I can always call Kirby and her mom to help me out tonight. Go have fun with your friends."

Alan beams, as he plants another kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Mom."

She looks at him very seriously. "And please … don't do anything foolish."

…

Alan sits at his desk, on his cell phone. His bedroom is lined with all kinds of movie posters – horror movies to be exact. Freddy and Jason action figures stand on his desk.

Steve's voice comes from the receiver on the phone. _"So did you clear it with your mom?"_

"Yeah, dude. I'll be at your dorm at eight."

_"Cool. We're going to pre-game it for a little bit."_

"Not me … I can't drink a whole lot, dude. I have to drive myself back home later."

_"Wait … I thought you were spending the night at my dorm?"_

"Nah. I gotta get myself back home."

_"Lame, dude. Very lame."_

"Hey … you're lucky I agreed to this at all."

_"I know, I know. With you being Mr. Straight-lace and all."_

"Shut up!"

_ "Hey man, the truth hurts. I'll see you at eight."_

Alan sighs. "See you man."

…

Light.

It is the first thing Sidney sees when she comes to.

The next thing she senses is beeping. Machines whizzing.

What's going on?

She looks around as her eyes slowly focus and adjust to the lights. She realizes she's lying down.

More shapes come into view.

Heads.

Faces.

People.

She's in a hospital bed surrounded by people.

Mark Kincaid leans over, stroking her forehead. "I think she's awake …"

Everyone else scoots closer to her bed, trying to get a closer view.

Dewey is there, concern spread across his face. "Hey, Sid. We were all worried about you …"

Sidney begins to relax. "What … what happened?"

"You hit your head in the bathroom," Kincaid replies. "Nasty egg on your head, but you should be alright. They just want to keep you overnight for observation."

"My mother …"

He shushes her. "Let's not talk about that right now …"

"I saw her. In the bathroom …"

"You were hallucinating, Sid."

Sid's eyes narrow dangerously. "I was _not_ hallucinating!"

Kincaid and Dewey look at each other worriedly.

Dewey leans forward. "Sid … there was no one else there in that bathroom. You slipped on a puddle …"

Kincaid moves a stray piece of hair out of her face. "The strain of … of that _woman_ appearing and pretending to be your mother … it's not uncommon."

"I'm not crazy, Mark!"

"No, no one said you are."

There's a knock on the door. Everyone looks up to see - - Gale, standing in the doorway, unsure.

"Is this a bad time?" she asks.

Sidney's eyes brighten. "No. Not at all."

Gale walks into the room. Her eyes meet with Dewey's, and they give each other an awkward hug. "How long are you going to be in town for today, Gale?" There's a hint of resentment in Dewey's voice.

"Just for the night. I heard Sidney had an accident – I wanted to make sure she's okay."

Dewey nods. "Only a night, huh? That'll be more time we spend together than this past month combined."

Gale shoves a finger in his face. "Let me tell _you_ something, Dewey!"

Kincaid gets in between them. "Not now, guys. Not while Sidney's in this condition."

"We'll talk about this later, Dewey."

"_If_ you have time," Dewey remarks.

Gale rolls her eyes. "Listen, can I have a moment with Sidney?" Dewey and Mark stare at her. "Alone?" she adds.

The two raise their hands and back out of the hospital room. Dewey looks back at Sidney. "Kirby will come tomorrow to drive you home. Get better, Sid." His eyes shoot daggers at Gale, before he follows Kincaid out the door.

Gale sits down on Sidney's bed. "How you feeling?"

"I have a bump on my head. And apparently I'm hallucinating."

"Oh, so pretty much a day in the life, huh?"

"You could say that."

Gale plays with a strand on Sidney's bedspread. "Listen … there's something really important I have to talk with you about."

"If this about that woman, Gale -."

"Just hear me out. I talked to her in private. This lady – Maureen – she really believes she's your mother." 

"Impossible. My mother's dead …"

Gale chooses her words carefully. "Yes but … remember what Randy said in that video? He said that the rules of a trilogy – it goes back to the beginning. To something that wasn't true to begin with."

"With all due respect, Gale – this is no longer a trilogy."

"Is it? What if this is a second trilogy?"

Sidney raises a skeptical eyebrow. "A _second_ trilogy?"

"Hey, George Lucas did it. Two trilogies – combined in one saga. What if this is a second trilogy, circling this whole thing into one saga?" She begins counting off on her fingers. "The murders committed by Jill and Charlie – that was the massacre that rebooted the series – and the first chapter in the new trilogy. Then two years ago – the Reality TV murders committed by Phil, Beth and Turner – the second chapter. And now – we're beginning the third and final chapter. And this chapter isn't just ending the second trilogy – what if it's ending the whole saga?"

Sidney lies back in her pillow, looking up. "You sound like Randy, Gale."

"With everything that's happened to us – can you blame me?"

"My mother is _dead_, Gale," she repeats – a little too forcefully she realizes.

"You don't sound like you're too convinced …"

Sidney shoots up off her pillowcase. "I _saw_ her, Gale! I saw her mutilated body! I saw the blood! I identified the body later in the morgue! I was at her funeral! I watched the coffin descend into the grave! There's no way that … that … _imposter_ is my mother!"

"I talked with her, Sidney. She is so convinced …"

"Then she's delusional! Come on, Gale. How could you miss it? She's clearly whacked out of her gourd!"

"I'm not so sure, Sidney. With everything that's happened to us over the years – nothing would surprise me anymore." She gently rubs Sidney's arm. "Get some rest, kiddo. I'll be here again tomorrow morning before I leave for L.A."

She gets up, exiting the room to join Sidney and Dewey in the hallway.

Sidney just lies there, staring up at the ceiling, her brain reeling.

…

The party at the Delta Lambda Zeta house is in full swing as Steve and Alan enter. Steve's eyes are glittering at the proceedings.

A group of dudes are playing beer pong; others are having drinks funneled down their mouths. Another guy is streaking wearing nothing but a hat with moose horns.

Steve rubs his hands. "I _knew_ this was a good idea! Booze, games … and the girls, dude." He shakes Alan. "The girls!"

"Whoopie," Alan replies.

"You don't sound too thrilled."

"Hey, _you _dragged _me _here."

Jake comes out of nowhere, slinging his arms around Alan and Steve's shoulders. "Glad you could make it, boys. Pick up your drinks in the kitchen, and prepare to throw down for the time of your life!" Jake lifts his drink into the air, lets out a howl, and darts back into the action.

"This is what you've been missing," Steve admonishes Alan.

"A bunch of people getting trashed and waking up with atomic hangovers? Yeah, sounds like a rip-roaring good time."

Steve nods in a corner of the room. "There's your girl, man."

Stacey is laughing on the couch with her friend Lauren and a guy they've never seen before.

"Go get her," Steve nudges him.

Alan freezes. "I can't …"

"What do you mean, you can't? It's easy as pie. Look, I'll be your wingman for tonight, alright?"

"Wingman?"

"Wingman. What, you don't think I'd be a good wingman?"

"How many relationships have you had?"

Steve beams. "Dozens."

"And how many lasted over a week?"

Steve's mouth hangs open, hurt. "Dang. That's cold man."

"Sorry."

"Look, do you want my help, or not? Because if you don't hurry and snatch Stacey up, someone else will."

"Okay, fine! But don't push me … I'm not … look, I'm not the greatest ladies man in the world, okay!"

Steve rolls his eyes. "Gee, I didn't notice."

"No sarcasm."

"Come on, dude. Just follow my lead. Oh, and before we go over there, remove that stick from your ass."

"Oh ha ha."

Steve meanders his way through the crowd, Alan following cautiously behind him. Steve plops himself down on the couch between Lauren and Stacey. "Ladies," he nods.

"Hey Steve, awesome you could make it," Lauren says.

"You guys remember Alan."

Stacey and Lauren smile at him. Lauren points at the guy she was talking to earlier. "This is my friend, Matthew."

Matthew leans forward. "_Best_ friend."

"We've been friends since elementary school."

"Practically conjoined at the hip," Matthew adds.

Steve nudges Alan to say something. Alan opens his mouth stuttering. But that's okay, because he never gets to say anything.

A very angry looking guy storms over to them. "Lauren!"

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Oh, great! This party just got downgraded."

The guy gets right in Lauren's face. "Why haven't you responded to any of my calls or texts? And who said you could go to this party?"

"Uh, who the hell are you to tell me where I can and can't go?"

"Listen -."

Lauren cuts him off. "No, you listen Kyle! I dumped your sorry ass – end of story! No phone calls, no messages, no contact! How many times must I repeat this to you?"

Kyle is seething. "This isn't over, Lauren."

Matthew stands up. "Alright Kyle – time to go, buddy."

Kyle glares at Matthew. "You're lucky we're friends, dude. Any other guy tries to interrupt me and my girl would end up getting laid out on the floor."

Alan and Steve look at each other, gulp, and silently decide not to get involved.

Matthew tries to ameliorate the situation. "Listen, Kyle. Why don't I drive you back home – we can stop and get some food – and you can calm down enough to think things through rationally."

"No! I need to talk to Lauren!"

Lauren is well past her boiling point. "We have nothing to talk about! Just go crawl back under your slime-rock and rot for all I care!"

"You're pushing it, Lauren!"

Lauren doesn't seem intimidated. Instead, she gets up in his face. "Then go ahead, you coward! What are you waiting for! Hit me again! Hit me right in the face just like you used to! Put me in the hospital again! And good luck trying to pass it off as me walking into a doorknob!"

"I never hit you! And keep it down!"

"Why – afraid the frat boys will hear that you're a woman-beater and decide to teach you a lesson?"

Kyle grits his teeth. "Fine. I'll leave – for now."

"Good riddance."

Matthew puts his arm around Kyle's shoulder. "Come on, buddy. You need to relax – you're way too heated." He turns and looks at Lauren. "I'll make sure he gets home alright. I'll text you later."

Alan and Steve are just sitting there awkwardly, having witnessed the whole scene in silence. They look traumatized.

Lauren leans back onto the couch as though nothing happened. "Have you guys tried the chips with mango salsa? Yum."

…

A nurse walks into Sidney's hospital room, humming softly to herself. "Okay, Sidney – it's time for some medication."

She stops short as she realizes that Sidney's bed is empty.

"Sidney?"

…

A car pulls into Woodsboro cemetery, and Sidney gets out. She goes to the trunk of her car, pulling out a shovel. With mad determination, she storms past the headstones.

She is all alone – it's the middle of the night. Passing headstone after headstone – ah, there it is. Sidney stops in front of one particular headstone - .

MAUREEN PRESCOTT.

"I'll show them," she says to herself. "I'll prove it!"

Sidney jams the blade of the shovel into the earth, scoops it up, and tosses the dirt aside.

Repeat.

"She's dead," she says. "I'll show them -."

More digging.

More dirt.

"There's no way that imposter is her. This'll fix it once and for all."

The digging continues.

"Then we'll see who's crazy."

A HAND SHOOTS OUT OF THE DARKNESS, GRABBING HER!

"Let go of me!"

She spins around, SWINGING THE SHOVEL.

The figure ducks, waving his arms frantically. "Sid, it's me!"

Sidney lowers the shovel. "Dewey?"

"Put the shovel down, Sid."

Sidney tosses it aside. "What are you doing here, Dewey?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You do realize digging up a grave is a federal crime, right?"

"I have to know, Dewey. I have to see for myself."

Dewey reaches out with his arm. "No, you don't."

"You don't understand, Dewey!"

"I totally understand – I lost my sister, Sidney." He moves towards her. "Come on, Sidney. Let's go back to the hospital …"

Sidney looks down at the half-dug grave.

"Sidney – you know what you'll find if you look in that coffin. Don't do this to yourself."

Sidney stands there, on the verge of losing her composure.

Dewey wraps his arms around her, and she buries her face in his jacket.

"Why is this happening?" 

Dewey looks ahead sternly, unsure himself. "I don't know …"

…

Next chapter: Ghostface strikes!


	6. Chapter 6: Omega Beta Zeta Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

A cloud passes over the moon as twenty year old Lizzie struggles to open the front door to the Omega Beta Zeta house while carrying a bunch of parcels from the store.

She nearly drops one; she catches it with her knee, struggling to hold it up.

She loses her balance, and all of her parcels drop to the ground.

"Oh, come on!"

She kneels down to pick them all up.

SOMEONE APPEARS BEHIND HER.

"Need some help?"

Lizzie jumps, her eyes wide. She looks behind her to see a friendly-looking middle aged man holding an axe.

"Oh, Mr. Harrison. You scared me."

Mr. Harrison shoulders his axe. "Yea, I was just chopping up some extra wood in my backyard. That cherry tree has come down, I'm afraid." He wipes the sweat from his brow. "Been out there all day."

"I know, I saw you there earlier hacking up some logs."

"Here, let me help you." He kneels down, helping Lizzie scoop up her paper bags. "Quite a bunch of goodies you got here."

"I know. I just came back from the grocery store. I have enough food to keep the rest of the sisters fed for a week."

Mr. Harrison looks at her questioningly. "Oh, they sent you by yourself?"

"Well, the rest are at mixer we're cosponsoring with the Delta Lambda Zeta brothers."

"Ah. Why aren't you there?"

"I'm the designated driver. Drink with your brain, that's our motto."

Mr. Harrison nods. "That's a good motto." He picks up the last of the bags as Lizzie finally gets the front door open.

They walk into the kitchen, and they set the bags on the counter. "Do you want some help putting the food away?"

"Nah. I have it from here. Thanks Mr. Harrison."

The older man nods. "If you ladies need any jars opened, you know who to call."

Lizzie laughs. "I think we've got everything under control for now."

"Alright, well I better get finished with my work. See you around."

He leaves and Lizzie begins unpacking the food.

The phone rings.

Lizzie groans. "Ugh." She leaves the kitchen, entering the living room. She picks the phone up.

"Omega Beta Zeta."

_"Hey Lizzie, it's me."_

"Abbie? What's going on? How's the party?"

_"Ugh, don't get me started. It was all great until freaking Kyle showed up."_

"Oh boy, what'd he do this time?"

_"Just his usual crap. He and Lauren had another fight. Anyway, I'm just calling to let you know I'm spending the night at the Delta House, so I don't need a ride."_

"Okay, cool. What about the other girls?"

_"I don't know. Jake might drive Stacey and Lauren home. I don't know about the other girls, though. How about you? You doing alright home alone?"_

"Yeah. I just bought some groceries. Mr. Harrison from across the street helped me bring them in."

_"Aaaw, that was so nice of him. He may seem like a creeper, but he's a real sweetheart. He helped me two months ago when my tire went out. Anyway, I'd love to chat, but we're doing jaberbombs. See ya'."_

She hangs up, leaving Lizzie standing there. Lizzie places the phone back on the stand and begins heading back for the kitchen – slightly despondent that she's not at the party herself.

_Riiing! Riiing!_

The phone rings again. Lizzie groans again as she heads back into the living room, answering it.

"Omega Beta Zeta."

_"Hello?" _A man's voice.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

_"Maybe."_

"Okay. What can I help you with?"

_"I don't know."_

"Are you sure you have the right number?"

_"Who is this?"_

"This is Lizzie."

_"Lizzie. That's a really cute name."_

Lizzie beams. "Why thank you. Anyway, I think you have the wrong number."

_"No, the number's right. I wanted to talk to you, Lizzie."_

"Me? Well, may I ask who's calling?"

_"You may."_

"Well – who _is_ calling?"

_"Let's just say I'm a secret admirer of yours."_

Lizzie is confused. "Secret admirer?"

_"Sure. I've admired you from afar."_

"What, as in like a crush?"

_"Uh-huh."_

"And I suppose you called me up to ask me out?"

_"Maybe."_

"Well I'm not going out with a guy who won't give me his name."

_"You have to guess my name."_

"Why can't you just tell me?"

_"Come on – it's like a game. A cute, romantic game. Haven't you ever watched those dating shows where they have to guess who the secret admirer is?"_

"No. I'm more of a reality TV girl, myself."

_"Really … And here I was thinking you were a horror fan. There're a couple scary movies out right now. I was thinking maybe you and I could go sometime."_

"Maybe if you told me who you are, I'd consider it."

_"I can't just tell you – that'd spoil the fun. Come on, play along with me."_

"Look, I don't have time for games. If you're serious about asking me out, do it the proper way – face to face. See ya'."

She hangs the phone up, going into the kitchen to continue unpacking the food.

_Riing! Riing!_

The phone starts ringing again.

Lizzie is starting to get annoyed, but she maintains her composure as she places the phone to her ear.

"Omega Beta Zeta."

_"Why won't you go out with me?"_

"I don't even know you!"

_"That's the point of dating – to get to know someone."_

"Listen – I already told you what you have to do to date me! Just be a man and ask me out face to face!"

_"But … you're so beautiful. What if I was intimidated to ask you out face to face?"_

"Me? Intimidating? Look, if you're really serious, just tell me who you are, okay. I may be intimidating, but you'll find I'm very sweet."

_"I know you are. Like I said, I've been admiring you from afar."_

"Then why haven't you made a move yet?"

_"I'm making it now, aren't I?"_

"True."

_"The difference now is, I'm admiring you up close."_

Lizzie stops, unsure. "What do you mean?"

_"What do you think I mean?"_

"Up close – as in …?"

_"As in I'm outside your window."_

The soundtrack thuds.

"Outside my window?"

Lizzie goes to the kitchen window, peering out the blinds into the sorority house's backyard.

_"Can you see me?"_

"Is this some kind of prank?"

_"No."_

"Look, I'm hanging up."

_"Wait … I want to tell you a story."_

"Save it – I don't have time for Mother Goose."

_"This is no mere fable … this story is true."_

"Really. Well, some other time."

_"It's about someone that used to live in your house!"_

"Used to?"

Lizzie is moving out of the kitchen, into the living room. She looks out the glass sliding doors.

_"There was once a girl named Cici. Smart, beautiful – an avid film lover. She had her whole life ahead of her."_

"I don't get it."

_"Just listen and you will."_

Lizzie moves out of the living room towards the foyer, looking out the front door window.

_"Cici was home alone one night, just like you. She was relaxing, reclining on the couch in the living room when the phone rang. She answered it, thinking it was her boyfriend Ted. It wasn't. She tried to hang up, but he kept calling her. When she tried to call campus security, all she got was static. It was as though someone had cut her phone lines."_

Lizzie is slowly moving upstairs, holding the phone to her ears. Maybe if she looks out from an upstairs window, she'll be able to see outside better.

_"The man kept calling her. The conversation started out nicely at first. Polite, almost flirtatious. Then the conversation changed. He began threatening her. Finally, once he had her where he wanted her – he ATTACKED!"_

The soundtrack thuds again. "What do you mean attacked?" She moves outside onto the balcony.

_"Exactly what I said. He was hiding in a closet. Poor Cici tried to run, but he chased her. She never really had a chance. He caught her, stabbed her, and threw her off the balcony. The very balcony you're standing on, to be exact."_

The soundtrack thuds yet again.

"The … what?" She looks around, horror crossing her face. "Can you see me right now?"

_"Uh-huh."_

She begins backing away from the balcony, into the house. "Look … I don't know who you are, but -."

He interrupts her, as though she hadn't spoken a word. _"I'm surprised no one ever told you about poor Cici."_

"Look … I've had enough of your games. I don't know you are or where you came from, but call me again, and I'm calling campus security!"

_"It's funny – you're beginning to remind me a lot of Cici."_

Her eyes widen. "Fuck you!"

_"You better make sure the back door is locked!"_

Lizzie's eyes widen, and she hangs up the phone, bolting down the stairs to the living room. She rushes to the glass back doors, locking the bolt tightly.

She backs away, clearly shaken.

_Riing!_

Lizzie gasps, answering the phone yet again. "Listen, douchebag -!"

_"Lizzie, it's me, Abbie."_

Lizzie is breathing deeply. "I – I'm sorry, Abbie."

_"I just wanted to check up on you again. Are you alright? What was that all about?"_

"This … this guy keeps calling me and harassing me. He was telling me this story about a … a girl named Cici."

_"Cici Cooper?"_

"I think so. Why, you know about her?" 

_"Lizzie, she was murdered in our house! Didn't anyone ever tell you about her?"_

"No! This is the first I'm hearing about it."

_"Yeah. During the campus massacre about twenty years ago. Look, Lizzie, if you're getting strange calls, I wouldn't toy around with it. Call campus security right now! And I'll be right home to make sure you're okay."_

"Okay. I'll talk to you in a little bit."

"Alright. Bye."

They hang up, and Lizzie dials campus security.

_"Hello, Windsor Campus Security. How may we help you?"  
><em>

"Uh … look, I'm being harassed by a guy who keeps calling."

_"Uh … can't hear … breaking up …"_

Lizzie moves into another part of the room. "Can you hear me now?"

_"Uh … still breaking up … hello? Go outside …"_

Lizzie gulps as she steps through the front door onto the porch. "Hello?"

Only static comes from the receiver.

"Shit."

Lizzie hangs up the phone, and then dials Abbie again.

_"Lizzie, did you get campus security?"_

"No! They couldn't hear me – not even outside."

_"Oh shit. Look, get out of that house right now! Is Mr. Harrison still home?"_

"Yeah. I can see the light on in his house."

_"Go over there. Mr. Harrison will help you. You go there and you stay there, got it?"_

"Yeah."

_"I'll be home in ten minutes."_

"Okay." She hangs up, and looks around the front. Nothing. Only darkness. Taking a deep breath, she sprints across the front yard, across the street to the front door of Mr. Harrison's house.

She begins ringing the doorbell and knocking frantically. "Mr. Harrison! Mr. Harrison, are you home?"

The door opens by itself, and Lizzie stands there, unsure. She can hear the television blaring in the living room. She slowly steps in, closing the door behind her.

"Mr. Harrison?"

She goes into the living room, where a college football game is on the television. An armchair is there, in front of the TV. She can see Mr. Harrison's bald head over the top.

"Mr. Harrison. Sorry to barge in on you like this. I really need your help."

No response. Perhaps he was asleep. She reaches out to the armchair, slowly swiveling it around.

"Mr. Harrison, wake up."

The armchair comes all the way around.

MR. HARRISON IS SITTING THERE WITH HIS AXE LODGED INTO HIS CHEST CAVITY!

Blood is pooling around the floor, and Mr. Harrison's eyes just stare ahead, glassy.

Dead.

Lizzie screams at the top of her lungs.

She whirls around, heading back for the front door.

A HUTCH CABINET HAS BEEN PUSHED IN FRONT OF THE DOOR, BLOCKING HER ESCAPE!

"No …"

She turns, heading for the back door, through the kitchen.

As she goes, she grabs a butcher knife from the counter.

The pantry door OPENS!

Lizzie stops short, expecting something to jump out at her. Nothing.

The kitchen door is nearly within reach. Her fingers trace the doorknob.

The glass window near the top of the door SHATTERS! A fist reaches through, GRABBING LIZZIE BY THE HAIR!

Lizzie screams, waving her knife at her attacker's arm.

The arm withdraws, and Lizzie rushes back, away from the door. There's got to be another way out of this house …

She runs back into the living room, past Mr. Harrison's corpse towards a window in the front. She pushes the blinds aside …

GHOSTFACE IS STARING AT HER FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WINDOW!

Lizzie shrieks, spinning around, looking for another exit.

Something goes BUMP in the next room over.

She stops, unsure of where to go …

She turns, running towards the dining room. She sees the dining room window, and makes a b-line straight for it.

GHOSTFACE POPS UP FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TABLE. There is a flash of silver as he whips out his knife.

Lizzie waves her knife at him. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

She turns, running back towards the living room.

Ghostface rushes back towards the kitchen.

Lizzie heads for the back door again …

Ghostface comes at her from the side, his cloak fluttering after him.

Lizzie screams, attempting to sink her butcher knife into his chest.

The killer ducks her mad stab, and grabs her wrist. Fire shoots down her arm under his iron grip, and by applying the proper pressure, he forces her to drop her knife.

THUD!

Lizzie gasps as the blade sinks into her waist. Blood runs freely down her side. The killer lets go of her wrist, and she backs away, holding her wound. The killer just stands there, watching her curiously.

She rushes back into the dining room, banging on the window, struggling to get it open.

Ghostface walks in behind her, and she whirls around, screaming at the top of her lungs.

The killer charges, grabbing her around the waist, lifting her off her feet. She beats him about the shoulders and face, but it makes no impact. Instead, he SLAMS her onto the kitchen table!

Lizzie tries to move, get up, but she finds herself unable to. She has been stunned.

The killer has disappeared.

She looks around, frantic, still unable to move.

Ghostface reappears, holding a voice changer to his mask. _"How about a magic trick?"_

Tears stream down Lizzie's face. "Don't do this …"

Ghostface holds up a HACKSAW – most likely he found it outside along with other tools Mr. Harrison used to chop up lumber.

Pure terror crosses Lizzie's face as the killer approaches her. She is still stunned.

Paralyzed.

Helpless.

Ghostface towers over her. He reaches out with his gloved hand, peeling back her shirt, exposing her belly.

"NO! PLEASE!"

Ghostface places the serrated edge of the hacksaw on her fleshy stomach.

"NO!"

The killer begins SAWING INTO HER STOMACH!

Lizzie screams bloody murder, blood gurgling up in her throat.

She spares one last look up – Ghostface is holding something up to her face.

Her eyes widen when she realizes it's her own intestine.

That is the last thing she ever sees.

Cut to black.

…


	7. Chapter 7: Frat Party Massacre

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

The party at the frat house has died down immensely, leaving only a few stragglers to enjoy the "after party".

Alan is sitting on an armchair in the living room, looking at his watch. Steve is on the couch with Lauren, deep in conversation, while Jake and Stacey are chatting it up on the other side of the room.

The door to the house opens, and Matthew returns, rubbing his eyes. He sits down on an easy chair in the living room, joining everyone else.

Lauren beams. "You're back! How was driving Kyle home?"

Matthew rolls his eyes. "Painful. He was piss drunk, and he kept talking about how much he loves you and how he can't live without you. I helped him upstairs … last I saw he was peeing in his bathtub. That was my cue to leave … let his roommates deal with the rest."

Lauren shakes her head. "Ugh, he has no class!"

Matthew begins helping himself to the chips that were on the coffee table. At that moment, the door opens and one of Jake's housemates, Daniel, enters. A gorgeous blonde on his arm.

"How was the party, guys?" he asks. "By the way, this is Ruby."

Jake is beaming. "You missed a good time, dude!"

Daniel winks at him. "Yeah, but I'm about to have a better time upstairs. No one come knocking for a half hour!"

"More like five minutes," Lauren jokes.

"Oh haha." Daniel and Ruby rush upstairs into his bedroom, slamming the door after them.

Lauren leans back, staring at Steve. "By the way, there's … umm … something I'd like to show you Steve."

Steve can't hold back his grin. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Upstairs." She gets up, heading for the stairs.

Matthew tries to get her attention. "Wait … Lauren! There was … er … something I was hoping to tell you."

"You can tell me later, can't you?"

Matthew looks down, defeated. "I … yeah, I suppose."

"Thanks Matthew! You're such a good friend!" Matthew's head lowers even further at the word 'friend.'

Steve gets up, before pausing. "Hey Lauren – I'll meet you up there in a minute, okay?"

"Don't take too long!"

Steve grabs Alan by the arm, pulling him into another room. He can barely keep his excitement contained. "Dude – I am _so_ about to get laid!"

"Yeah, great for you!"

"Dude – you could be totally getting with Stacey right now!"

Alan rolls his eyes. "Look – I'm not about that. I'm a relationship guy, not a one-night stand guy."

"Understandable. But you could be _starting_ a relationship with Stacey – if you would just open your mouth and talk! Do you realize how creepy girls find it when guys just sit there with a blank look on their face?"

"Come on, man. I can't compete with Jake."

"How do you know she's into Jake?"

"She's hanging on to his every word!"

"Yeah, but maybe they're really good friends. Like Matthew is with Lauren."

Alan cocks his head. "I kinda get the feeling that Matthew would kind of like to be more than friends with Lauren."

"Oh come on – don't make me feel bad for the guy! Well hey – you don't want to end up like him then. Get to know Stacey – and do it now!" He heads for the door. "Meanwhile, the girl of my dreams is upstairs waiting for me … Oh, and don't go anywhere! I kinda need you to drive me home."

"So I have sit downstairs waiting for you to finish getting it in?"

"You're such an awesome friend!"

Alan shrugs. "At least I won't have to wait _too_ long."

"Hey, that hurts man." Steve then exits the kitchen, rushing up the stairs.

Alan heads back into the living room, sitting back down on the armchair. Jake and Stacey are still talking, while Matthew looks depressed as ever.

"I'm going for a walk," Matthew says suddenly.

"Want us to come with?" Stacey asks.

"Nah … I'd rather be alone."

He exits the front door, sighing sadly to himself.

Alan is left sitting there awkwardly. Jake looks at him. "Your friend's getting it in with Lauren, huh?"

"Guess so."

"Well hey … I'm seriously considering you guys to join our frat. Steve is exactly what we're looking for. And you … you seem like a chill dude too, you know? Like the kind of guy that would help somebody out in a jam."

Alan shrugs. "Yeah, I guess."

Jake turns to Stacey. "What do you think, Stacey? Does Alan seem like a cool dude?"

"Yeah. He seems like he'd be awesome to hang out with. And a really good friend."

Alan feels his stomach sink at the word 'friend.'

Jake is still talking. "Well hey – make yourself at home here, bro. You may very well be joining us, so get used to it. If you want, while you wait for Steve, we got a whole fridge full of food."

Alan stands up. "You know what – I think I might take you up on that."

He stops, thinking about maybe asking Stacey to go for a walk with him.

He chickens out and enters the kitchen, leaving Stacey and Jake alone.

…

Upstairs, Daniel and Ruby are getting hot and heavy on the bed. Daniel kisses down her neck, when she suddenly pushes him off.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I have to pee."

"Can't you hold it?" 

She looks at him very seriously. "Can't you?"

She gets up, heading for the bathroom. Daniel opens a drawer and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. "Hey babe," he calls to her. "I'm gonna go outside for a smoke. I'll be right back."

He throws on a hoodie over his sweatpants and heads downstairs to the back patio. He stands alone in the dark, a single light over his head. He takes a puff on his cigarette, letting the smoke exhale slowly.

He hears the bushes rustle.

Probably just the wind.

But something's moving in the backyard though – he squints. Was it a person in black?

He shrugs as he finishes his cigarette. He drops the bud on the ground, putting it out with his shoe.

A HAND SHOOTS OUT FROM BEHIND HIM, COVERING HIS MOUTH!

Daniel struggles in the iron embrace, trying to fight for his freedom.

With his free hand, Ghostface raises a knife, and PLUNGES IT INTO DANIEL'S BACK!

Daniel's eyes go wide as the knife embeds itself in his flesh. He struggles more fervently than ever – but all for naught.

Ghostface STABS HIM OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

Daniel's body drops limply to the ground. Ghostface looks up at the second-story window, cocking his head.

…

There is a sound of a toilet flushing, and Ruby exits the bathroom, heading back for Daniel's bedroom.

She sits upon the bed, waiting for him to come back from smoking. She sighs, as she begins thumbing through his stack of magazines. Motorcycles, video games – Playboy. She scoffs. "Pig."

She picks out a magazine about cars and begins reading it. She lies down as she reads, making herself more comfortable.

A figure enters. Ruby doesn't even look at him from over the magazine. "About time."

The person lies down in the bed next to her. She turns over – IT'S GHOSTFACE! He is wearing Daniel's zip-up hoodie over his black cloak.

Ruby snorts. "Cute, Danny." She turns the page.

Ghostface turns his head, looking at her through the eyeholes of his mask.

"What, you want to get started again?"

Ghostface nods.

"Fine. But I'm the one on top this time."

She climbs onto Ghostface, straddling him. She starts doing a striptease for him. "Does this turn you on, baby?"

Ghostface shakes his head.

Ruby is shocked. "Fuck you!" She rolls her eyes. "Well what _would_ turn you on?"

Ghostface reaches into his sleeve, pulling out a hunting knife.

"Oh, I get it. You want to play a STAB game, huh?"

Ghostface nods.

"Okay, how do we play?"

GHOSTFACE STABS THE KNIFE UPWARD, RIGHT INTO RUBY'S STOMACH!

Ruby's body convulses as the knife enters and withdraws. She looks down, in pain and confused. "D-Danny …?"

Ghostface shakes his head, before STABBING HER IN THE STOMACH AGAIN!

Ruby rolls off of the killer, onto the floor. She struggles to her feet, holding her bleeding stomach. She staggers through the door and into the hallway.

Ghostface slowly rises up behind her, taking off Daniel's hoodie and tossing it aside. He begins walking towards Ruby.

Ruby sees him coming behind her. She moves more quickly. She opens her mouth to scream – A BLACK GLOVED HAND COVERS HER MOUTH!

A second Ghostface comes around the corner, hand over Ruby's lips. The second Ghostface holds a finger up to the open mouth of his mask. Ruby's eyes go wide.

The first Ghostface comes up behind her, STABBING HER IN THE BACK!

The second Ghostface STABS HER IN THE STOMACH, AND THEN RIPS DOWNWARD, SLITTING HER BELLY WIDE OPEN!

HER INNARDS DROP TO THE FLOOR IN A STEAMING PILE!

The two Ghostfaces grab her body, dragging it back into the bedroom, leaving a trail of blood on the hallway floor.

…

Jake and Stacey are still on the couch. Jake is mixing drinks together on the coffee table. He hands her a cup. "And that is how you make a mohito."

She takes it. "Thanks Jake."

Steve comes down the stairs, a look of bewilderment crossing his face. "Has anyone seen Lauren?"

Stacey looks at him from over the couch. "She went upstairs to her bedroom."

"Yeah, but she's not there."

"That's strange." She gets up off the couch, joining Steve at the top of the stairs. "She's got to be here somewhere."

Stacey and Steve turn a corner in the hallway – and stop.

Stacey screams.

There is blood all over the hallway floor – and a pile of intestines and other organs lying in a messy heap.

Steve is shocked out of his mind. "Oh shit." He grabs Stacey by the shoulder, turning her head away from the grisly scene. She buries her face in his shirt. "Don't look at it," he soothes. "Don't look."

Jake bounds up the stairs, coming up behind them. "I heard screaming." His eyes fall on the hallway. "What the -."

Steve grabs Jake by the shirt. "We have to get out of this house. Where is Alan?"

"He … he went to go get food in the kitchen!"

"Okay, we need to get him and Lauren – hunt down Matthew – and get out of here!"

They turn around, moving quickly down the hall. They reach the top of the steps and stop immediately.

Ghostface is in the living room downstairs, walking around.

Steve keeps his voice down. "Other way – other way!"

"There is no other way," Jake hisses. "We have to try a window!"

"Does anyone have a cell phone?" Steve asks.

"I do," Stacey proclaims, pulling hers out.

"Dial 9-1-1-."

She begins dialing. "I'm getting no signal!"

"Great!"

They look down – Ghostface is gone.

"Should we make a break for it?" asks Jake.

"No!" Stacey is horrified. "I can't go down there – please don't make me go down there!"

"We'll all hold hands," Steve says. "And no one let go!"

They bolt down the stairs as quietly as they can – Ghostface is nowhere in sight. They head for the front door when they hear a voice. "Hey!"

They turn around. Alan is emerging from the kitchen, munching on a giant sandwich stacked with a variety of meats and cheeses. "Where are you guys going?"

Steve motions fervently for Alan to get over here. "We have to leave – NOW!"

Steve turns, opening the front door.

GHOSTFACE IS STANDING ON THE OTHER SIDE!

They all scream.

Steve SLAMS the door shut as they rush back in the house and bolt upstairs.

Ghostface breaks the door in, giving pursuit.

The foursome reach the top of the staircase. Stacey grabs a door handle. "In here!"

They rush inside, slamming the door shut.

"Find something to bolt it with," Steve calls.

Alan and Jake grab chairs and a desk, placing them in front of the door.

They watch with baited breath as the door handle slowly turns – but the door is blocked by the object.

The killer begins trying to RAM his way in. The door opens a crack, and the killer's arm reaches through, waving his knife around furiously.

Stacey is backing up, hand covering her mouth in horror.

Steve flings open a window. "This way!"

"That's a two-story drop! We'll get hurt," Stacey protests.

Steve rounds on her. "Would you rather be turned into chopped beef?"

They turn around – the killer's arm has disappeared.

Jake BREAKS OFF a wooden leg from the desk. "Okay … we'll move very slowly. We'll go downstairs again – if that bastard shows up-." He holds up the jagged piece of wood. "I'll stick this in him."

"That's a very bad idea," Alan protests.

"Hey – if you'd rather jump and break your neck be my guest." He pushes the desk and chairs out of the way.

Alan, Steve and Stacey look at each other, before following after him. They walk slowly down the stairs, single file. They reach the front door, opening it, bracing themselves for the worst.

Lauren is standing there. "Well look who decided to show back up again!" She steps aside and a drunk-looking Kyle is standing there.

Stacey embraces her friend. "Thank God you're safe!"

Lauren cocks her head. "Safe?"

"There's a killer in the house," Steve explains.

Lauren sighs. "Nice prank, guys."

"No, seriously," Alan says. "He's inside – we were attacked. Do _not_ go back in there!"

She can see the terror on their faces. "Wow … a killer?"

Steve suddenly looks at her suspiciously. "Where were you – you were supposed to meet me upstairs!"

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Kyle called me – he said he was outside. I went out to go talk to him."

"Wait a minute," Jake says. "You go outside – alone – to talk to a guy who used to abuse you? Alone?" he repeats.

"Yeah, but I figured …"

Matthew comes up behind them. "Hey, what's all the commotion?"

Steve whirls around. "Matthew – where did you come from?"

They all stand there outside, panicked and suspicious of one another.

…


	8. Chapter 8: The Suspects

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

"So … Alan … been kind of a rough night for you, huh?"

Alan is sitting in a police station interrogation room. Mark Kincaid is pacing back and forth while Wallace sits there, scribbling notes.

"Yeah, it was awful. Listen, is this going to take long? I kind of need to get home …"

Kincaid looks at him suspiciously. "What's your rush, Alan?"

"My mom … she has special needs … I have to get home to make sure she's taking her medication!"

"I see. Well this won't take too long. We've already called your cousin. She'll pick you up and take you home."

"Kirby?"

Kincaid smiles. "She was quite insistent. Anyway … where did you say you worked again?"

"A movie theater – but look -."

Kincaid raises his eyebrows. "A movie theater? And would you say you love movies?"

"I like them, but I -."

"What about horror movies?"

"I like them too."

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

Alan's leg is shaking nervously. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Look … we have three college students dead. Killed by a maniac in a Ghostface costume. Obviously this is movie-related."

Alan leans forward. "Am I a suspect? Is that what this is about? Do you guys seriously -."

"Hey, according to our chronology, you were nowhere to be seen during the time of the attack."

"I was in the kitchen! I was making a sandwich!"

Wallace steps in. "Almost too convenient…"

"Look, am I under arrest?"

Kincaid shakes his head. "Not yet."

"Then can I leave? I saw _Horrible Bosses_ – and I know that you can't keep me here without a warrant or reasonable proof!"

Wallace looks at his partner. "He's right, Mark."

"We're not keeping you here," Kincaid says. "All we're doing is just asking questions. Gathering data. Of course, you're free to leave whenever you like. We'll be seeing more of each other, I'm sure. Oh, and send the next guy in."

…

Jake is sitting in the interrogation room where Alan had sat only moments before.

Kincaid thinks about how to proceed. "So … Jake … I understand you're a real sportsman."

"Yeah, I'm on the college football team."

"Nice. What position?"

"Linebacker."

"Not bad. And … you hosted the party for your fraternity, right?"

Jake nods. "Yeah, we were scoping out some new recruits."

"And Alan and Steve were among them."

"Yeah."

"So you host a party that a killer tries to crash. Seems a little too convenient."

Jake narrows his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I just think it odd that you host a party that a killer strikes at. A party that happens to have Kirby Reed's cousin present."

"Look, if you're accusing me -."

"No. Not yet. We're just establishing some facts and citing some oddities is all."

"I didn't kill anyone, detectives."

Wallace looks at him very seriously. "No one said you did."

…

Stacey is now in the hot seat.

"Let me get this straight," Kincaid says. "You were downstairs – alone with Jake mixing drinks at the time of the killings?"

"Yes." She seems very nervous, as she shrinks in her seat.

"How old are you?" Kincaid asks.

"Nineteen."

"You do realize you just confessed to underage drinking?" Wallace adds. Kincaid motions for him to quiet down.

"So everyone else was either upstairs or somewhere else in the house," Kincaid says.

"Yes. It was just me and Jake alone downstairs."

"Ah. So the two of you might've just … slipped away while everyone else was out of the room."

"Are you saying Jake and I killed Ruby and Daniel?"

"Hey, anything's possible. Are you ready to confess?"

Stacey is on the verge of tears. "I – I didn't … I didn't h-hurt any … anybody."

Kincaid looks down at her. "Crocodile tears, Stacey. Jill Roberts had them too when she pretended to be an innocent victim."

Wallace nudges his partner. "Take it easy, Mark. She's still a young girl!"

"She's nineteen, Wallace. Jill Roberts was only seventeen – _she_ was a little girl."

…

Lauren is up next.

"So Kyle shows up again after Matthew takes him home, so I go outside to try to shoo him away," she finishes explaining.

"It's funny," Kincaid says. "You go outside alone to talk to a guy who's gotten violent with you in the past …"

"Hey, I figured I could call for help."

"Were Daniel, Ruby or Lizzie able to call for help before being sliced up?"

"Er … well, no."

"So you were outside – nowhere to be seen – at the time of the killings. Kinda odd."

Lauren leans forward. "Do I look like I could kill somebody?"

"Do you want the honest answer?" Wallace asks.

Lauren leans back. "Uh … no I guess not."

…

Matthew is sitting, shaking his leg either out of nerves or sheer boredom.

"So let's level, Matthew." Kincaid sits down across from him. "You're friends with Lauren, right?"

"Yes. Have been since we were in elementary school."

"Would you like to be … more than friends with Lauren?"

Matthew looks up at the two detectives. "Do I … do I have to answer that?"

Both cops nod their heads.

"Yes. I've loved her from the day we met."

"Does it anger you that you've been relegated to the friend zone?"

Matthew shakes his head. "Not exactly angered … frustrated, maybe. With how much I've put myself out for her … everything I've done for her … and all she sees me as is just a friend."

"So you decided to hack everyone up because you can't escape the friend zone?"

Matthew's eyes widen. "What? No, no!"

"The others say you were unaccounted for at the time of the murders."

"I was … was taking a walk!"

"Almost as suspicious as Alan's making a sandwich excuse."

"I didn't kill anyone, detectives!"

"That's what Jake and Stacey said."

…

"Kyle … you used to date Lauren, right?"

"Yeah, if you could call it that."

"Oh, what would you call it?"

"Her leading me around by the nose and stomping on my heart." He leans forward. "Look … I gave everything of myself to her – and more. And then she takes the opportunity to cheat on me – twice!"

"Was that why you put her in the hospital?"

Kyle leans back. "Come on, guys…"

"Where were you at the time of the murders?"

"I … Matthew drove me home. But … I wanted to talk to Lauren, so I came back to the party."

Kincaid tilts his head. "And immediately after the killer disappears – imagine that."

…

Steve's up.

"So you were going to get a little … bump-bump … with Lauren, huh?"

Steve raises his hands. "Hey, what I do with my life is my business, man."

"Tell us what happened."

"I went upstairs to … you know … see Lauren. But I couldn't find her. I go downstairs to see Stacey and Jake on the couch. We go up to the hallway and find blood and guts all over the place."

"And you don't think it suspicious that you were upstairs at the time of Ruby's murder?"

"I … well, hey. Jake and Stacey might've run upstairs, snipped her up, and then gone downstairs."

Wallace looks at him very seriously. "Trying to direct suspicion to others doesn't bode too well for your innocence, Steve."

"Hey, I'm the victim here, too. I never got laid …"

…

The entire group is sitting outside the interrogation room waiting for Steve to finish up.

"Alan!"

A voice calls his name, and he turns around to see Kirby rushing towards him, Evan standing off to the side. Kirby smothers him with hugs. "I'm so relieved … when I heard …" She smacks him across the face.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For leaving your mother home alone and carousing at some party with a serial killer on the loose!"

"Look … I didn't know there was a killer on the loose, okay? Besides, can we not do this in front of everyone?" Jake, Kyle and Matthew are sniggering."

"Oh, are you embarrassed? Trust me, I could embarrass you far worse!" Kirby grabs his ear. "Say goodbye to everyone." She then drags him down the hall amidst the laughter of everyone present.

Evan hesitates. "Hey, Kirbz. Wait for me a minute. I want to talk to Kincaid after he finishes the interrogations."

"Fine. Alan, you and I are gonna wait in the cafeteria. I can't _believe _I have to babysit you like this! You're _how old_ again?"

Evan waits as Steve exits the room, looking quite frazzled. Kincaid and Wallace come out, still no closer to discovering the identity of the killer.

"Detective Kincaid!" Evan waves to get his attention.

"Evan?"

"Hey, how's it going, detective?"

Kincaid sighs as the group of suspects leaves. "Not good. Too many suspects, too much suspicious behavior – and too many possible motives."

"Look … that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"With all due respect, Evan, you're not exactly a cop."

"No. But I am movie buff. I was taught everything I know by Randy Meeks."

Kincaid motions for Evan to join him in private. Once they're alone, Kincaid is all ears. "Lay it on me, son."

"It all comes down to this," Evan says. "We have a bunch of college students, each one equally likely to be a killer. And you have to remember – there are usually two killers."

Kincaid sits down across from Evan, running a hand through his hair. "Duly noted. Look, let's not beat around the bush Evan. Who do you think did it?"

"We have to examine the murders tonight with the murders that took place last week. We have three college students butchered – and then Mr. Howards and his girlfriend earlier."

"But it doesn't fit," Kincaid says. "There's no connection between the two killings. Why target Mr. Howards and his girlfriend – and then target a bunch of random teens?"

"Who says it's random? Besides, psychopaths reason in ways that normal people don't. They make connections that we ordinarily wouldn't. There's got to be a link between both attacks somewhere."

Kincaid sighs. "Alright … based on your movie knowledge – what does your gut tell you?"

"I don't know. It could be anyone. But let's look at each one. Jake, the fraternity jock. It's odd that the killings took place at his house. Unless he staged them to gain sympathy or something for the frat on campus.

"Next we have Stacey. Quiet, meek – a total Jill Roberts 2.0.

"Lauren, a total slut. Being beaten up by her boyfriend just put her over the edge. She's not going to be the victim anymore.

"Which leads us to Kyle. Crazy, violent – a possible killer. I don't like that edgy look in his eye.

"Matthew, the friend. Maybe he wants to be more than friends, and is outraged that he can't get the girl.

"Steve, meanwhile, can get the girl. But maybe he's tired of being a typical ladies' man. Maybe he wants to make a name for himself in other ways.

"And then Alan. Works at a movie theater, loves horror movies. And like Matthew is experiencing unrequited love. Not to mention that he's Kirby's cousin, just like Jill was Sidney's."

Evan leans back, satisfied with himself.

Kincaid looks at him blankly. "That's of no help, Evan. All you did was go over what I already had written down in my notes."

"Look … none of us quite knows what's going on. This could be just another sequel – in which the sequel rules apply. But … this could also be something else, something that I'm missing. But let me give you a warning. Let none of those kids out of your sight. Any suspicious activity on their part – pounce on it."

Evan gets up, heading out.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Evan," Kincaid calls after him. "You take care of yourself. As far as I'm concerned, everyone's a target."

"That's why I'm going through a horror movie marathon tonight," Evan smirks. "Gotta keep up with the latest trends. Life imitates art, imitates life, imitates art." He winks.

Kincaid shakes his head. "I hate movie geeks."

…

Who do you think did it?


	9. Chapter 9: Mrs Grady's Legacy Lives!

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

Woodsboro's Town Hall is abuzz that night, as dozens of A.T.R.O.D. members stand outside, banners and signs being waved, chanting repeatedly. Once a small organization, it has swelled in numbers – especially with the Reality TV Murders and the martyrdom of its leader, Mrs. Grady.

But Mrs. Grady's dream to eliminate everything indecent has been taken up by her son, Martin, who stands outside, leading the chants. Under Martin's leadership, A.T.R.O.D. persuaded Mayor Wilcox to ban all horror movies from Woodsboro and establish a town-wide curfew.

Even that isn't enough.

Martin lifts a megaphone to his lips. "The murders have started up again! And what has the mayor's response been? Nothing! Why hasn't he beefed up security – perhaps he doesn't care about his citizen's welfare? Well I say, call in the National Guard!"

The crowd roars with agreement.

Dewey and Judy pass by the screaming masses and head up the steps into the Town Hall. Dewey shakes his head. "Like mother, like son…"

Judy shrugs. "I guess being loud and pushy runs in that family."

Dewey's face is melancholy. "It's like I told you the other night – if the murders started up again, this town would simultaneously combust. The National Guard? Maybe they would help … but at what cost? You exchange one threat for another."

Judy looks at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe they can stop the killer … but bringing the National Guard in, mixed with the mass hysteria outside – you're asking for trouble."

Judy rubs her chin. "Like in _Halloween 4_."

"Come again?"

"Come on, Dewey. You should've been keeping up with horror movies like I have."

"Err … right, I know … sorry."

"Well let me tell you what happens." Judy clears her throat. "In _Halloween 4_, Michael Myers returns to his hometown of Haddonfield to kill his niece. The town panics and they form militia groups to hunt Michael down. The problem is, they get too jumpy and shoot at anything that moves. Unfortunately, they gun down an innocent teenager."

Dewey is waving his arms around in exasperation. "Exactly! My fear is that the same thing could happen here!"

"Let's try not to think about that," Judy says. "Let's try to remain optimistic."

"Easier said than done."

The duo enters the mayor's office. Mayor Wilcox is pouring a drink for himself and a guest – another aged gentlemen seated in the office. Dewey recognizes him immediately.

"Governor Hagen!"

Judy is perplexed. "The governor?"

Dewey is flabbergasted and stumbles over himself in his effort to shake the governor's hand and make a good impression. "Governor Hagen, sir, it's such an honor! Sheriff Dwight Riley at your service sir. Well, my name's Dwight, but everyone calls me Dewey; you see -." He says all of this very fast.

Governor Hagen cuts him off. "At ease, son."

Mayor Wilcox clears his throat, embarrassed by Dewey's display. "Please … everyone … sit down."

The Mayor hands the governor a glass of scotch. "The governor and I were just discussing … recent events."

"You mean the killings," Dewey says.

The governor's face falls. "Yes … terrible business, but not at all unsurprising. The last twenty years have been … well, let's just say the wrinkles on my face tell the story."

Judy clears her throat, entering the conversation. "Governor – weren't you once Mayor of Woodsboro?"

Governor Hagen leans back in his chair. "Ah … yes. Years ago … my term actually ended just before the initial Woodsboro Massacre."

"You were lucky," Mayor Wilcox laments. "It's not fun having a killer on the loose, and public opinion turning against you."

"Well that's why I'm here." Hagen sips his scotch. "Normally I would send a letter or a representative … but I feel I should be here in person. To boost the morale of Woodsboro's citizens. Put them at ease – show them that their mayor and governor are working together to stop these killings."

"With all due respect," Judy interjects, "the recent killings haven't happened in Woodsboro."

"Not yet," Governor Hagen replies. "And we intend to keep it that way. There's no telling where the killer might strike next. He might target Woodsboro, he might not. But we're not leaving it to chance. Especially now that A.T.R.O.D. has the whole town in its palm."

"We heard them on the way in," Dewey explains. "Mrs. Grady's son Martin was calling for the National Guard."

Governor Hagen sighs. "Ah, Mrs. Grady. I remember her years ago during my term. She was a plucky thing then – not bad looking back in the day. She was actually an independent journalist at the time. Was always snooping around, looking for any hint of corruption, believing herself the moral superior of others. A.T.R.O.D. was simply nothing more than her manifesting her ego."

"What will you do in response to these things?" Dewey asks. "You guys have banned all horror movies and put curfews in effect – but Woodsboro wants more."

Governor Hagen and Mayor Wilcox exchange uncomfortable looks. "That was exactly what we were discussing before you guys walked in. You see, the Mayor and I … well, our opinion polls are slipping, especially with the last two murder sprees. With this third one starting up, we have to save face – and keep our citizens safe. I say if A.T.R.O.D. is calling for the National Guard – let's bring them in."

Concern spreads across Dewey's face. "Are you sure that's wise? I mean -."

"Look Sheriff, the killing sprees have gotten too numerous now. We _have _to take action. No offense to your … umm, police department, but you don't exactly have a great track record with catching these psychos. Usually they reveal themselves and then goof up. So, we have to protect our people."

Dewey's eye twitches. "Give me a chance, governor. You'd be surprised how much I've learned since all the previous massacres."

"I'd be willing to take you a little more seriously, sheriff, if you didn't go by the name of 'Dewey'. Isn't that the name of one of Scrooge McDuck's grandsons anyway?"

"His name is Dwight," Judy replies, with a little too much hostility.

"Nevertheless, I am no longer relying on you guys to stop these murders. We need a powerful force that can save lives!"

"Give me a few days," Dewey replies, anger under his voice. "Just a few days, and I promise I'll catch this bastard. And if not … I'll turn in my badge."

Judy looks up at him sharply. "No …"

"Dewey nods. That's all … it was … _nice_ … meeting you, Governor. Come on, Judy."

The two leave, slamming the door behind them.

The governor finishes his scotch. "What's got his goat?" He stands up, throwing a jacket over his suit. "Well, I must be on my way. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow?"

Mayor Wilcox follows him to the door. "Of course." He looks at Hagen very seriously. "And … stay safe, governor."

"Likewise."

Two bodyguards in suits appear, ready to take the governor to his limo. One bodyguard produces an envelope. "This was left on the limo anonymously. It's addressed to you."

"Okay, I'll read it in the limo. Goodnight." He shakes the mayor's hand one last time before departing.

The mayor shakes his head, pouring another glass of scotch for himself, preparing for the days ahead.

…

The governor sits in his limo as it speeds down the streets of Woodsboro. He opens the envelope up, pulling out a sheet of paper. His eyes scan the contents – his face contorts in shock.

The letter isn't written in ink.

It's written in blood.

And it is only one sentence long.

_I know your secret!_

The mayor shifts his eyes, before folding the letter up, putting it back into the envelope, and tearing it into pieces. He rolls down the window, tossing the pieces of the ripped letter out onto the street.

The ripped pieces of paper land in the hat of a hobo bumming for change. The bum shakes his fist at the limo. "This won't buy me vodka!"

…

Sidney is in her house, washing dishes, when the doorbell rings. Drying her hands on a towel, she goes over to the front door, answering it.

Kirby is standing there, a look of concern on her face.

"Kirby!" Sidney draws her into a hug, and then leads her into the house. "I was just about to make some tea, would you like some?"

"Sure. I just came over to check on you after your … accident."

"I'm fine, Kirby. I'm more concerned about your cousin and his friends. Are they okay?"

Kirby bites her lip. "They found a total of four dead bodies, Sidney…"

Sidney's eyes tear up. "No … who?"

"An Omega Beta Zeta girl who was home alone … her elderly neighbor across the street … and a member of Delta Lambda and a girl he brought home. As for the other partygoers, they were alright. Although your boyfriend thinks the killer might be one of them."

"One of them?"

Kirby sits down on a couch, sipping the tea Sidney had just given her. "Look … I know what you're thinking. Alan's a good kid, Sidney. He's not capable of killing bacteria – let alone a person."

Sidney sits in an armchair across from Kirby. "Look, I don't want to implicate your cousin, or any of them. It's just … don't be too shocked at the outcome of all this. Jill was my cousin too, remember that."

Kirby nods. "And … my best friend – or so I thought."

There is an awkward silence.

"I still think about Jill," Kirby says suddenly.

Sidney looks up at her. "What?"

"You weren't around Jill that much. She had a whole … different side to her than just the psycho-killer part you saw."

Sidney sips her tea. "I feel bad … the girl certainly had mental problems … sometimes I feel that if I had been active in her life … a lot could have been different. Remember, I used to council desperate girls when I was off-grid. Maybe I could've helped her."

"We can't blame ourselves for other people's actions, Sid. It's true, I wish things could be different. I wish it every day of my life. But Jill chose her own path. It's painful to think about. For a while, I didn't want to think about her – I wanted to erase all parts of her from my mind. But now, I realize that she was a different person before she snapped. The Jill that killed all those people was not the Jill I knew. The Jill I knew was killed by the Jill she became. Almost like how Obi-Wan claimed Darth Vader killed Anakin, even though they were the same person. Know what I mean?"

"Sort of. I feel that way about Billy sometimes. Before he snapped, he was the sweetest boyfriend ever. He would do … cute little things. Bring me stuffed teddy bears for no reason … come through my window just to surprise me. I like to remember that Billy … not the Billy that killed my mother and my friends."

Another awkward silence. "Let's be honest, Sidney. If you had to hazard a guess … who do you think the killer is this time?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin. It could be so many people … so many motives. I don't know. Dewey once told me that if there's a killer after us, he's probably already in our lives. We probably know the killer already."

Kirby nods. "I think you're right. But who?"

"Let's just hope we can figure this thing out before he strikes again."

_Riing! Riing!_

Sidney's house phone begins ringing, and she places her tea on the coffee table. Kirby watches with interest as Sidney answers it.

"Hello?"

_"H-hello, is this Sidney?" _A woman's voice. She sounds nervous, as her voice is cracking.

"This is Sidney Prescott. May I ask who's calling?"

_"This is so … difficult."_

"That's okay, take your time."

_"Sidney, it's me. It's your … mom."_

Revulsion crosses Sidney's face. "Excuse me?"

_"It's your mother, Sidney. I've been … trying to find you for the last twenty years."_

"No, that's impossible! My real mother is dead!"

_"No Sidney, I'm your real mother. Look, I know this is unbelievable, but … but it's true!"_

"How did you get this number?"

_"Your friend Gale gave it to me … encouraged me to call you."_

"Well she and I are going to have a little talk later."

_"Sidney, please … I know this is difficult for you, but just hear me out."_

"No! Don't ever call this number again!"

_"Sidney, please -."_

"You are _NOT_ my mother!"

Sidney SLAMS the phone down, breathing deeply through her nose. She glares at Kirby, whose eyes are wide open in shock. Kirby takes a quick sip of her tea, putting on a cheesy smile, trying to mitigate the discomfort that now permeates the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Ghostface on Video

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

WOODSBORO POLICE DEPARTMENT – NIGHT.

A car pulls up in front of the building, and a figure in black exits. The figure walks briskly towards the police department, pausing to see if anyone's around. He reaches into his jacket, pulls out a package, and places it right on the front doorstep.

He then places a note on top of the parcel, before adjusting his hat, and running back to his car.

The car pulls away, onto the empty streets, its lights off and the license plate number covered up.

…

MORNING.

Dewey and Judy park in the exact same spot as the figure had the previous night. They chitchat inaudibly as they head towards the entrance – and stop upon seeing the parcel.

Dewey picks up the package – wrapped in brown paper. He looks at the note, reading it.

The note says: _Watch me_.

Raising his eyebrows, Dewey peels back the brown paper, revealing a video cassette.

…

Dewey and Judy slide the cassette in an old VCR. They sit back, eyes on a TV screen.

In a moment, their eyes are wide with horror.

They look at each other.

Judy is barely able to speak. "That … that's the governor's _daughter_!"

…

A hotel room BURSTS open, and Governor Hagen is roused from his sleep.

"Wha – what's happening?" he asks in a groggy voice.

Two bodyguards, along with several Woodsboro cops rush into the room. One cop motions for him to get up. "Sir, we're going to have to ask for you to stay calm. We need you down at the Sheriff's office – immediately!"

"What's going on?"

"Sir … please remain calm. We need you to come with us."

…

"It was nice of you guys to invite me out," Sidney says. She is sitting in a small pub with Evan and Kirby.

"Hey, no sweat," Kirby replies. "After your freakout last night, I figured you needed to be let out of your cage."

Sidney's face turns red in embarrassment. "It was really that bad?"

"For a minute I thought you were going to reach your hand through the phone's receiver and pull her tongue out."

Sidney laughs. "Sorry about that … it was just … _shocking_. Having that … that _woman_ call me up. It's bad enough she's pretending to be my mother – but to have the nerve to actually call me? Why can't she just leave me in peace?"

"People are talking about it," Kirby says. "A lot of people think she might very well be your mother. Another Tupac or something."

Evan has been quite silent, mulling things over.

"Penny for your thoughts Evan?" Sidney asks.

"What if … what if your mother's death was _faked_?"

Sidney snorts. "Come on, Evan. I _saw_ the body in the bedroom floor. Knife marks, slashes, blood. The coroner examined her – dead as a doornail. Besides, Billy had such a wellspring of anger towards her – do you really think he and Stu were going to leave without making _sure_ she was dead? Then there was the framing of Cotton and all that … it's just implausible."

"Ah," Evan raises a finger. "But in horror movie conventional rules, the implausible becomes the possible."

"Look, I know what I saw."

"You know what you _saw_," Evan counters. He fixes himself in his seat. "Let me give you an example. You have two cars at an intersection get into an accident. Two witnesses. The first witness sees Car A leave the stop sign first, and thinks Car B is at fault. Whereas the second witness sees Car B leave the stop sign first and thinks Car A is at fault. It's all a matter of perspective."

Sidney is beginning to get annoyed. "But this isn't a matter of perspective! It's an open and shut case! I saw my mother's dead body!"

"I'm not saying you didn't see what you saw. However, Kirby and I thought we saw Phil Howards' dead body. And Kirby saw Beth getting killed. Turns out they were alive and were the killers themselves. And you – you saw Detective Turner's dead body at Stu Macher's house. Again, turns out he was alive and in cahoots with Phil and Beth."

"What, so you think my mother faked her death – and now she's the killer this time?"

"I didn't say that either," Evan replies. "I'm just throwing out possibilities. With everything that's happened over the years, would _anything_ surprise you at this point Sidney?"

Sidney remains silent.

Kirby tries to break the silence. "So Sidney … have you seen that new Julia Roberts flick yet?"

Sidney's cell phone begins ringing. She looks at the CALLER-ID. "It's Dewey." She answers it. "Hello Dewey."

Dewey's voice is panicked. _"Sidney, I need you to remain calm. Come to the police department – immediately. It's urgent."_

"Dewey – what's wrong?"

_"I can't say over the phone. Just … just don't talk to anyone. Please, hurry and get here."_

He hangs up, leaving Sidney looking at Kirby and Evan in shock.

…

Dewey wrings his hands in nerves, waiting outside the police department. Finally, a car pulls around – Kirby's SUV.

Sidney, Kirby and Evan exit the vehicle. Dewey rushes over to her. "Sidney! I asked you to come alone …"

Kirby looks affronted. "Oh, what? I'm not good enough for you, Dewey?"

"That's not what I meant … look, we have a situation. The governor and the mayor are already inside. So are Mark and Wallace."

"DWIGHT!"

Dewey smacks his forehead. "Shit."

Gale is marching towards him, her two interns Shannon and Alice in tow. Gale is pissed. "You want to tell me why the governor, the mayor and Sidney are all in one location – and you didn't call me?"

"Look, Gale … something big is going down."

"That's right – and I'm not a part of it!"

"Gee Gale, I didn't think you would have _time_ to be a part of this, what with your TV show and all!"

"Shut up, Dewey. You sound like a whiny little kid!"

"I do not!"

Sidney interjects. "Look, this isn't the time. Gale has helped us five times now … personally, I'd feel much better if she were a part of this."

Dewey's face turns beet red. "Fine. But everyone else has to wait outside!"

There is a cacophony of yells and protests coming from Evan, Kirby, Shannon and Alice.

"Look, I don't have time to argue with all of you! Sidney's going to fill you all in anyway, so just take it easy!"

"Exactly," Kirby replies. "Sidney's going to tell us all anyway, so you might as well just let us come in."

Dewey exhales, struggling to deal with all of this. "Fine," he spits. "Whatever – but if any of you breathe a word of what you see to another human being, you'll be under arrest!" His eyes settle on Gale. "Wife or not."

Gale merely glares back at him.

As they walk in, Shannon throws herself atop Evan and Kirby, squeezing them tightly. "Oh my goodness! It is so, so, so, so, so goooooood to see you guys!"

Kirby's face is turning purple. "Shannon … bruising my ribs …"

"Sorry." Shannon introduces them to the other girl. "This is Alice … my fellow intern walking for Gale."

Alice shrugs. "Intern, slave … is there really a difference when it comes to Gale?"

Shannon laughs, punching her on the arm. "She's such a kidder!"

"I wasn't kidding."

Kirby's eyes are wide at this whole scenario. "Okaaaaay," she says slowly as she enters the building.

…

Everyone gathers inside a large room with a long table and a viewing screen. Sitting inside are Kincaid, Wallace, and Mayor Wilcox along with Governor Hagen. The governor is a mess. He keeps repeating several phrases all over again. "My Stephanie … my little girl." Judy is trying to calm him with lemon squares.

The mayor stands up, surprised at the large crowd entering. "Dewey, I thought we agreed – only Sidney is allowed."

Dewey waves him off. "I'm sorry sir … but we can trust everyone in here." He looks at Gale. "Right?"

"Oh, fuck off, Dewey!"

Judy's head rises in excitement. "Are you guys arguing?"

Gale rolls her eyes. "No Judy – this is how _normal_ couples show affection!"

"Can we get started?" Kincaid growls.

Sidney takes a seat next to the clearly grieving governor. "Can someone explain to me what's happening?"

The governor is still crying. "My little girl … my little Stephanie …"

"The governor's daughter was kidnapped last night," Dewey explains. "And the kidnapper left us a video tape. That's what we wanted to show you."

"This doesn't leave this room," Kincaid adds. "If this tape were to surface outside, this entire state would go to pieces. Panic, mass hysteria – A.T.R.O.D. would have a field day."

The governor is breathing deeply, and Sidney places a hand on top of his, trying to soothe him. He flashes her a small smile through his tear-strewn face.

Wallace presses PLAY on the VCR, and the TV screen roars to life.

A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL IS TIED TO A CHAIR!

The governor lets out a disheartened howl. "Stephanie!"

Stephanie is crying, protesting with everything she has. "Please … I can't …"

Another voice comes from off-screen – the second speaker can't be seen. Apparently he's holding the video camera. _"Yes you can." _Ghostface's voice.

"Please … don't make me …"

_"Come on, Stephanie. I have full confidence in your abilities. It's not hard. Just read what I have written on the cards."_

"I … I …"

_"Come on Stephanie. Try. If this video is to surface, you don't want the world to think you're illiterate, do you?"_

"Please."

_"Read the cards, Stephanie. Or you're going to make me VERY angry!"_

Stephanie hesitates, before nodding. "Okay." She squints her eyes, and begins reciting what's written down. "D-dear c-citizens of California – p-particularly Woodsboro. W-we're going to … to play a game … As you can see … I … I, the g-governor's daughter … have been kidnapped …" She pauses.

_"Keep reading!"_

She whimpers. "The … kidnapper p-promises my safe return … in … in exchange for someone else … S-Sidney P-Prescott …"

Governor Hagen shoots Sidney a look, and Sidney immediately removes her hand from his.

Back to video.

Stephanie is now struggling with the last bit. "If … if S-Sidney Prescott … does not surrender herself … oh God, please …"

_"Finish it, Stephanie!"_

"Don't make me say it … please!"

_"FINISH IT!"_

"If … S-Sidney Prescott does … not surrender herself … I will … I will … die." She collapses into even more tears.

Governor Hagen is holding onto his chest, barely able to keep it together.

The video tape shifts away from Stephanie – Ghostface is front and center! _"Do you hear that, Sidney? An innocent life – dependent on you. What do you say, California? The governor's daughter … in exchange for Sidney Prescott? It's a fair deal, don't you think?"_

Everyone's eyes are on Sidney. Sidney can't look at any of them … she just stares at the mask of the killer on the screen. The mask that has haunted her for the past twenty years.

_"I address you directly, Governor Hagen. I know your secret! I know what you've done – and this is why I've targeted your daughter. You will pay! And Sidney … you're central to all of this! I will have vengeance on both of you! Either on Sidney – or on Governor Hagen, by taking the life of his daughter!"_

Ghostface moves, standing behind the crying Stephanie. Ghostface pats her on the head. _"Go ahead, Stephanie. Ask your daddy for help. Go ahead. And while you're at it, make a plea to Sidney. Ask her to save your life – by giving up hers."_

"Please … don't make me …"

Ghostface YANKS on her hair, and she wails in pain. _"BEG for your life!"_

"Please! Help me! Daddy … ! Someone!"

Ghostface moves away from the girl, sticking his face right in the camera – his mask taking up the whole screen. _"Do you hear her cries for help, Sidney? Does it send shivers down your spine? Slice right down to your bone marrow? Forty-eight hours – that's how long you have! If not – they'll find Stephanie's gutted corpse hanging from a tree in the woods somewhere."_

He leans closer, the eyes of the mask boring into the souls of everyone watching. He speaks very slowly now, relishing the moment.

_"I will have satisfaction for past transgressions. Justice for Sidney's transgressions … and Governor Hagen's … Woodsboro's … hell, this entire state's sins. And Stephanie is but the first. I promise you – she won't be the last. And in case you think that I'm at fault … I have this to say. _You_ did this! All of you! You made me what I am! Movies don't create psychopaths – _people_ create psychopaths! You created me, Woodsboro – gave me life! And what will you do now that I've stepped off your lab table?"_

The feed CUTS off, the video ending, leaving everyone present in a state of utter shock, helplessness, and fear.

All eyes, once again on Sidney…

Sidney, knowing that she's now being thrust into a final confrontation with the killer … and with her past.

…


	11. Chapter 11: Jake the Speed-Racer

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

WOODSBORO POLICE DEPARTMENT SCREENING ROOM.

The video of the killer had just stopped playing a moment ago. Everyone sits there in stunned, horrified silence.

Governor Hagen is the first to speak. "We all know what has to be done!"

Everyone looks at him.

"What are you suggesting?" asks Wallace.

Hagen points a shaky finger at Sidney. "The killer is after her! He'll spare my Stephanie … if she … if she …"

"Don't even suggest it," Kincaid thunders.

"What choice does she have?" Hagen is filibustering now. "My daughter … for her. Didn't you _hear_ him? The killings will stop if Sidney surrenders herself!"

"There's no guarantee of that!"

Dewey places a comforting hand on the governor's shoulder. "Look … I understand how you're feeling … but you can't -."

"You _don't_ understand! You don't know what it is to be a father!"

Dewey's eyes settle on Gale. "You're right … I don't."

"I'll do it." Sidney's voice is quiet, but it seems to carry over the arguing group. All eyes on her. "I'll … I'll do it. I've faced numerous psychopaths before … I can face him again."

Dewey's face splits into a warm, but sad smile. "Oh Sid …" He pats her hand. "Always so quick to rush yourself headfirst into danger. But no … I won't let you."

"_We_ won't let you," Gale says stepping forward. She is joined by Kirby, Evan and Shannon, who nod and murmur their agreement.

Sidney beams. "Thanks guys."

Governor Hagen slams his fist on a table, causing the cups of coffee settled there to quake. "Well _someone_ better figure out a way to save my daughter!"

Dewey stands up professionally. "I'll find her. We'll save her."

"And what guarantee do I have?"

"Give me two days … Like I said, if I don't find him, I'll personally hand in my badge."

Hagen cocks his head. "I'd be tempted to take you a little more seriously, Sheriff … if you weren't standing there with your fly open!"

"What?" Dewey looks down to see the fly of his pants is unzipped. His face flushes as he turns and zips it back up. "How long was it like that? And no one told me?"

Hagen has had enough. "You have _one_ day, Sheriff. Then we do things my way." He glares at Sidney, before exiting the door. Mayor Wilcox looks quite disturbed, and he follows the governor out.

Kirby is smiling. "Always a happy reunion."

Wallace ejects the video tape, examining it. "The content of this tape doesn't leave this office – do you guys understand?"

Kirby, Shannon and Evan shrug. "Yeah, we guess so."

Dewey looks at Gale, who looks as though Christmas has come early. "Do _you_ understand Gale?"

"Oh, what? You think I'm going to air that tape all over my television show?"

"Gale."

"Yes, Dewey. I heard what he said. I do understand third grade English after all." She motions for her two interns. "Come on Shannon, Alice. I really need a latte … and Alice, I need you to drive back to L.A. and bring me some extra clothes … looks like I'll be staying in Woodsboro a little longer."

Dewey's eyes light up. "You're … what?"

"I'm staying in town for a bit, Dewey."

"But what about your show?"

"I'll smooth things over with my producers. This is more important anyway." She kisses Dewey on the cheek. "I'll see you at home."

She rounds on Alice. "Young lady, don't you have something to do?"

"But … but … L.A. is such a long drive … at least have Shannon come with me for company."

"No. I need Shannon here. Besides, you'll be alright driving alone. Now shoo!"

Alice turns, walking out the door, grumbling to herself about Gale playing "favorites" with Shannon.

As everyone else begins filing out of the room, Sidney just sits there, her eyes still on the screen, unable to take everything in.

…

Jake is busy in the gym, lifting weights. He struggles with a final rep, his pal Dean urging him on.

"Come on Jake. One more. You've got it, baby. Yeah! It's all you! It's all you! Push through the pain! Come on, come on, YES!"

Jake gasps as he lifts the final rep, before placing the weights aside. Dean claps him on the shoulder. "Good job today, buddy. You want to do some cardio?"

Jake shakes his head. "Nah. I'm just going to shower up and then head out. Lauren and Stacey are still shaken up after the … attack. I promised them I would go to Lauren's house. They feel more comfortable if I was around."

"I thought Lauren lived at the Omega Beta Zeta house?"

"She did. But her mother is terrified after the attack. She refuses to let Lauren stay on campus. So she's been making her commute to class."

"Where does Lauren live?"

"Woodsboro."

Dean's mouth dropped. "So wait ... she's not allowed to stay at school because of a killer … but she can stay at home in Woodsboro – the murder magnet of the world?"

Jake laughs. "I know. But Stacey's mom feels the same way. Stacey's been staying over at Lauren's house. The two of them love it. It's like a good old fashioned sleep over."

Dean gets a devious look on his face. "Any chance of catching them in half-naked pillow fights?"

Jake laughs. "If I'm lucky …" The two high five each other. "Alright man, well, take it easy."

Dean nods. "You too man."

…...

Jake is standing in a towel in the gym locker rooms, getting changed after his shower. He is humming to himself as he zips up his jeans and throws a sports shirt on. He stuffs his dirty gym clothes into a sports bag.

He hears a loud bang coming from the other side of the gym.

He peers around the corner of a locker … no one else in sight. He is all alone. He shrugs.

BANG!

There it is again.

"Hello?"

No response.

He hears footsteps coming from the opposite direction now. They are accompanied by the sounds of someone banging on lockers.

"Dean … cut it out man."

The footsteps stop.

Jake throws his gym back over his shoulder and begins walking towards the door.

A BLACK SHAPE DARTS INTO HIS FIELD OF VISION, AND THEN HIDES AMONGST THE LOCKERS.

"Okay, very funny Dean! I'm leaving now – have a good week!"

He reaches the door, sparing one last glance behind him.

The figure in black DARTS into his field of vision, but this time, Jake gets a better view.

Ghostface.

Jake's heart-rate skyrockets. "Shit."

He pushes the doors to the gym open and rushes outside as Ghostface disappears behind a locker.

…

Jake scurries outside to the parking lot, entering his car in a hurry. He tosses his gym bag onto the passenger seat before starting the ignition. He pulls out of the parking lot and makes a turn onto the highway.

"It was a prank," he tells himself. "Just some goon in a costume trying to scare me. Keep it together, Jake."

_Riing! Riing!_

His cell phone begins ringing, and Jake answers it without even looking at the CALLER-ID.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Jake."_

"Yes? Hello?"

_"Boy, you sure got out of that gym in a hurry, Jake."_

"Is this you? Is this the killer?"

_"Thought that would be obvious by now."_

"Fuck you! You killed … so many people. You tried to kill me and my friends!"

_"Not tried. Trying. And I _will_ succeed this time!"_

"Yeah, well you should have tried a little harder back there in the gym!"

_"Why bother? You were already dead the second you entered your car."_

"What are you -?"

_"Take a look at your speedometer."_

Jake spares a glance down to see that his car is accelerating past 65 MPH – to 70, 75.

Jake takes his foot off the accelerator, pressing down on the breaks. Nothing happens.

_"Did I forget to mention that I made some … adjustments ... to your car?"_

"What did you -."

_"I cut your breaks, Jake. While you were showering. I also tampered with the accelerator. Just like the movie _Speed._"_

Jake continues pressing down on the breaks, but to no avail. His car is now passing 80 MPH.

Behind him, a police car flashes its lights and its sirens go off.

_"Is that a cop I hear, Jake? You better pull over."_

"You bastard!"

_"By the way, in your haste to get out of the gym, have you even checked your backseat?"_

Jake looks in the rearview mirror. "There's nothing in my backseat!"

_"Are you sure? Look at the floor."_

Jake looks at the floor beneath the back seat.

DEAN'S BODY IS LYING ON THE FLOOR OF THE CAR, COMPLETELY RIPPED OPEN!

Jake is so shocked, he almost REAR-ENDS a truck! He SWERVES into the next lane, the truck honking at him. The cop car is right on his tail. The cop talks into a megaphone.

"PULL OVER!"

_"Better do you what he says, Jake!"_

"You're going to pay for this!"

_"No, I don't think so Jake. You and your friends narrowly escaped me at that party, but I'm going to finish the job. I'll hunt the rest of them down, one by one. Aaaw, don't feel bad Jake. You'll all be seeing each other in the afterlife REAL soon! Have a nice death!"_

The killer hangs up, and Jake THROWS his phone in fury.

The car has reached 90 MPH.

Three more cop cars have joined the pursuit. One pulls up alongside him. The cop is motioning for him to pull over. Jake is waving his arms around. "I can't! HELP ME!"

100 MPH.

Jake is swerving in and out of lanes, struggling to avoid the slower vehicles.

Up above, a helicopter is following him, as more cops join the chase.

And up ahead, he sees a sign. ROAD WORK.

His face is pale. What is he going to do?

The traffic up ahead has slowed to a complete standstill. His breaks are of no use, and the car is going even faster.

105 MPH.

110 MPH.

The red arrow on the speedometer cannot go any further, yet the car is still accelerating.

He is about to crash head on into a tractor trailer.

He cuts the wheel at the last minute, careening OFF THE ROAD, DOWN A TREEE RIDDEN HILL!

He screams as the car continues accelerating down the hill. Dean's body is flopping around behind him, gushing blood all over.

A giant tree is RIGHT AHEAD OF HIM! He cuts the wheel, narrowly missing it.

But he doesn't see the other tree. He CRASHES right into it!

A TREE BRANCH BREAKS THROUGH THE WINDSHIELD, IMPALING HIM RIGHT THROUGH THE EYE!

Jake's body shudders for a little bit, before he lets out his final gasp. His head slides further down the branch.

We angle on his body for a few seconds. The only sound is the sound of dripping blood and police sirens getting closer.

The camera slowly pulls away from his body, ascending upward in a downward shot of the car, giving us a bird's-eye-view of police officers getting out of their vehicles and running down the hillside.

Cut to black.


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Ask Alice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

Stacey and Lauren are sitting in Lauren's living room that night, watching _Stab 6_. Lauren shoves a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "Why would you walk right into that dark room?" she asks, referring to the movie. "The killer is _obviously _in there!"

Stacey shudders. "Remind me why we're watching this again?"

"Hello? We were attacked only a few days ago by some whackjob in a Ghostface costume!"

"Exactly. So why are we watching a movie glorifying the creep?"

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Because these killers always pattern their killings after the _Stab_ films."

"So?"

"So it makes sense to watch them, get ahead of the program."

Stacey shifts uncomfortably. "Still … it doesn't feel right. Especially with how Daniel, Ruby, Lizzie and Mr. Harrison were murdered."

The phone in the living room rings. Both girls scream in reaction to it.

"Don't answer it," Stacey whimpers.

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Relax. It's probably my mom letting me know she's on her way home."

"What if it's the killer?"

"Hey … if it's him, he's going to kill us whether I answer the phone or not."

"_Real _comforting."

Lauren gets up and answers the phone. "Hello?" The person on the other end speaks in a voice inaudible to the audience.

Lauren's eyes get wide. "What …" The word is more of a gasp.

Stacey has her head turned towards her. "Who is it?"

There are tears visible in Lauren's eyes. "I see … Yes. Yes, thank you." She hangs up, almost in a daze.

Stacey sees she's on the verge of collapse, and runs over to her, putting her arm around her. "Lauren, what's wrong?"

"Jake …"

"What about Jake?"

Lauren seems to realize where she is, and she struggles to speak the next sentence. "He's … he's … dead."

"What are talking about? Look Lauren, this isn't something to joke about!"

"It's not a joke." She speaks slowly; she can't believe it herself. "His car was found totaled off the highway. His breaks were cut … He was killed on impact."

Stacey's hand is covering her mouth. She doesn't know what to say.

Lauren continues. "They found his friend Dean … gutted in the backseat."

"I … I …" Stacey is just as much at a loss. The two friends collapse into each other's arms, trying to collect themselves.

"He's targeting us," Lauren finally says. "We slipped away from him at the party … now he's finishing us off one by one."

"What do we do?"

"We have to warn the others. Matthew, Kyle, Steve and Alan."

"If he's coming after all of us … shouldn't we get everyone together?" Stacey asks.

"That's not a bad plan. Safety in numbers."

Stacey stops short; something just occurred to her. "Detective Kincaid thinks the killer is one of us … what if he was right?"

Lauren shakes her head. "Regardless … we get everyone together. No one goes off alone … that way if the killer is one of them, he can't move around undetected."

"Smart thinking."

Lauren begins heading upstairs. "I … need a few minutes …"

Stacey nods, wiping her eyes. "I'll be down here." She PAUSES the movie, the haunting mask of Ghostface frozen on the television screen.

…

Lauren is in the bathroom, cell phone to her ear. She runs the water in the sink, using her free hand to splash the cool liquid over her tear-stained cheeks.

"Come on," she whispers into the phone. "Come on, pick up!"

The automated voicemail recording starts up. "Damn it, Matthew!"

She tosses the cell phone in anger, and sits down on the toilet seat, holding her face in her hands. Jake … one of her closest friends. Killed brutally … and senselessly.

"When does it end?"

She hears footsteps outside the bathroom door. "Stacey? I'll be out in a minute."

The footsteps stop … and then begin heading into the bedroom.

Wiping her eyes, Lauren exits the bathroom. She can hear the footsteps walking around in the bedroom right next to her. "Stacey?"

"Down here," comes Stacey's voice from the living room downstairs.

Lauren stops short. If Stacey is downstairs, then who is in the bedroom?

"Screw this!" She knows better than to go into the bedroom and investigate. She makes for the stairs, when a figure appears out of another bedroom!

JASON VOORHEES is standing before her, his hockey mask cold and unreadable. He wields a machete, which is dripping with fresh blood. The moment is so surreal that Lauren is unable to scream.

She backs away from the stairs as Jason lumbers towards her.

The footsteps from the other bedroom start up again, heading into the hallway. She spares a glance behind her to see MICHAEL MYERS emerging from the bedroom, a gleaming butcher knife in his hand. He glowers at her from his white mask, expressionless.

Cold.

Lauren backs away towards the master bedroom as Jason and Michael slowly walk towards her.

She enters the master bedroom, SLAMMING the door shut, locking it. She grabs a desk from nearby, hauling it in front of the door.

The footsteps stop outside her bedroom. Then they turn, and begin heading downstairs.

Lauren relaxes for a minute.

Then reality grips her.

Jason and Michael are heading _downstairs_.

"Stacey!"

Lauren pushes the desk away from the door, rushing downstairs.

Stacey is in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of milk to calm her down after hearing the news about Jake. She closes the refrigerator door, and sees Jason and Michael standing in two opposite sides of the kitchen.

Cutting off any escape.

She drops the milk, and the glass shatters.

She backs away into the sink as the horror duo advance on her.

She's pinned … nowhere to go.

Jason raises his machete, as Michael aims his butcher knife for her chest.

"NOOO!"

The scream tears from Lauren's throat as she rushes into the kitchen.

Michael THRUSTS his knife into Stacey's chest.

Nothing happens.

It's a rubber knife.

Stacey dares to open her eyes as "Jason" and "Michael" remove their masks to reveal Kyle and Matthew.

"You jerks!" Stacey pushes the two of them, and they stumble, laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your face," Kyle says.

"Priceless," Matthew adds.

Lauren stomps over to both of them in a fury, and SLAPS them clean across the face. Kyle and Matthew stare at her, shocked at this reaction.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyle spits.

"It was just a prank!" Matthew adds.

"You … you …" Lauren doesn't even have words for this.

Matthew can't help but be confused. "Lauren … why are you acting this way? You always take my jokes in stride. Remember when I dressed as Freddy Krueger?"

Stacey puts herself between the three of them. "You guys haven't heard …" She chokes on her sob.

Matthew and Kyle see the horror and sadness on her face, and quickly wipe the smirks off theirs. They realize something serious has happened.

Matthew places his hands on Lauren's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

She shrugs him off.

"Guys … you might want to sit down for this."

"Tell us," Kyle demands. "Tell us now!"

Stacey buries her eyes in the palm of her hand. "Jake … Jake was found – dead. This afternoon in his car. His breaks were cut."

Matthew holds onto the kitchen counter for support, as Kyle looks completely flabbergasted. "What?"

"He's dead, Kyle!" Lauren says a little too harshly. "Killed by that freak in a Ghostface costume. So I think you'll understand why I don't take too kindly to that stunt you just pulled!"

Kyle moves to hug Lauren. She shrugs him off. "Look," she says, "the killer is probably after all of us now. We're the ones who got away …"

Stacey sits down at the kitchen table. "Well … at least you two are here."

"I'm going to call Steve," Lauren says. "Tell him to get his butt over here – and bring Alan."

Kyle sits down at the table. "Alan's cousin is Kirby Reed, right?"

Lauren nods.

"Then why do we want him? Kirby Reed and Sidney Prescott are like killer magnets! And if we invite his cousin over, Kirby'll be sure to come!"

Lauren glares at him. "Hey, if you want it on your conscience that Alan's been gutted and hung from a ceiling fan, I won't call him."

Kyle raises his hands. "Okay … I just pointing things out is all."

"We probably need some supplies," Stacey says. "Like canned food, flashlights, you know. I'll drive to the store – and I can pick up Alan on the way."

Lauren nods. "Steve lives all the way on Windsor Campus – it'll take him a good forty-five minutes drive."

Stacey grabs her keys.

"Wait a minute," Lauren says. "Don't you want either of us to come with you?"

"Hey, the killer already cut one of our brakes. Do you guys want to drive with me, if he cut mine?"

A moment's silence.

"I get what this is really about," Kyle teases. "You want to be alone with Alan!"

Stacey's face flushes. "I … I …"

Lauren cocks her head. "I _knew_ you had a thing for him. Well that's awesome – I mean, the guy obviously digs you."

Stacey blushes even more. "Everyone just … just … I hate you guys."

She walks out of the room as Lauren, Matthew and Kyle laugh. Lauren still has a grin as she dials Steve's number.

…

Sidney is pacing in the living room of her house as Kincaid watches her from the couch. "You know, you can sit down," he says.

"I can't … You saw the video. The killer will murder the governor's daughter if I don't give myself up."

"We'll catch him before he does," Kincaid replies. "Dewey, Judy, Wallace and I are on the case. We'll trace that video."

Sidney cracks a joint in her neck due to nerves. "The killer said this was all about me and Governor Hagen … but what does he have to do with anything?"

Kincaid leans back. "He was mayor about twenty years ago – he left office just before Billy and Stu committed their murder spree."

"But after they killed my mother." She thinks for a minute. "This has all got to be related somehow – especially with that _imposter_ running around calling herself my mother."

"I admit, it is rather unusual. But the killings so far … how are they all connected?"

Sidney begins counting them off on her fingers. "We have Mr. Howards and his girlfriend. A bunch of college students. And now the governor's daughter. What's the connection?"

Kincaid thinks for a minute. "Mr. Howards' girlfriend … Candice was her name. Wasn't she a senior at Windsor College?"

Sidney nods.

Kincaid continues on. "The others are all Windsor College students as well. Except for the older man killed with the axe … but I think that was more incidental than anything."

"But then what about the governor's daughter? She's only a high school student!"

There is a moment's silence.

"We're missing something," Kincaid says. "Something so obvious … the answer is probably staring us right in the face."

The doorbell rings, tearing them away from their ruminations. Sidney goes to the door to find Dewey and Gale standing there.

"Hey guys, come on in!"

Gale looks at her very seriously. "Turn on the news."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Sidney goes over to the television, flipping channels with the remote. A reporter is on television talking.

"Despite Woodsboro PD's attempt to withhold this tape from us, we received access to it from an outside source. Please … we ask those with weak constitutions and children to leave the room. The footage is quite disturbing."

The video plays, with the governor's daughter Stephanie reading lines off of the card, and Ghostface offering his ultimatum.

Sidney and Kincaid are watching in shock. "H-how?" she asks.

"Someone got a hold of the video," Dewey remarks. "Someone in the room with us."

"This isn't good," Gale comments. "The entire town is going to see this."

"They'll go nuts," Dewey adds. "A.T.R.O.D. will lead this town into a panic; and the governor will call the National Guard in. Leading either to outright anarchy and rioting – or a police state."

"Or both," Kincaid adds. "Even if the National Guard comes in, if the people feel they aren't doing an adequate job of protecting them … they'll take matters into their own hands."

"It's just what I feared," Dewey says. "Woodsboro just became complicated."

"Hasn't it always been?" asks Kincaid.

"Good point."

Gale is grumbling to herself. "What I want to know is … who gave the media the tape? I mean, that's something _I _would have done back in the day. But it wasn't me this time!"

The news anchor is still talking. "Even though Woodsboro PD denies that we are in any danger, this video clearly shows otherwise. Can we really trust our civic leaders in light of all this? But thanks to a brave young woman, we know the truth. Woodsboro – indeed, the nation – owes you a debt, Alice Cameron."

Alice, Gale's intern, is sitting on the television, smiling. "Thank you. I saw the opportunity to show the truth to the world – and I grabbed it."

Gale is seething. "That … that … that no good … underhanded … shrewd … little rodent!"

Kincaid smiles. "Guess she learned a little _too_ much from you, Gale."

…

Alice exits the news studio in Woodsboro, a satisfied smile plastered on her face. The parking lot is empty, and the night is foggy.

She reaches her car, but then stops. She searches her pockets. "My keys …" Groaning to herself, she turns and enters the darkened studio.

The studio has shut down for the night. The employees and reporters have left, leaving only a janitor to mop up the floor.

Alice goes into a dressing room. Her keys are situated on a table. Sighing, she grabs them, and exits the dressing room.

She walks through the darkened hallways of the studio. The janitor is nowhere to be seen.

She comes to the glass doors leading to the parking lot – and finds them locked from the inside. "Crap," she grumbles to herself.

Alice turns and begins looking for an alternative route. She makes her way past the sound-recording studio; she looks through the soundproof glass.

_VMMM. VMMM._

Her cell phone begins vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello?"

_"You shouldn't be out this late, Alice."_

"Who is this?"

_"You don't recognize my voice? You heard it on that videotape you delivered to the media."_

Alice continues walking through the studio, looking for another exit. "I suppose I should be scared, huh?"

_"Heh, Rebecca wasn't scared at first either."_

"Who?"

_"Rebecca Walters. Sidney Prescott's agent. A Gale Weathers wannabe. Doesn't ring a bell?"_

"Not really."

_"She was just like you, Alice. Ready to dig a knife into someone's back to get ahead. That is until Charlie Walker dug a knife into her."_

"Charlie who?"

_"Charlie Walker … one of the killers from the Reboot Massacre. A fine contender in the art of murder – until his partner Jill Roberts betrayed him. He should've known better, but hey – hindsight and all that."_

"Look, I don't get what you're talking about."

_"The topic is you."_

Alice turns a corner into another darkened hallway. "Really … This is supposed to creep me out? I'll tell you, I'm not that impressed."

_"I agree, the darkened hallways and the abandoned building are a little over the top. A horror cliché, you know?"_

"If you say so."

She comes to another set of glass doors leading outside. They are locked from the inside also.

_"Couldn't get out that way?"_

"Listen, I get that you're trying to scare me and all, but really, all you're doing is aggravating me. So if you know a way to get me out of this building, please, by all means, don't hesitate to chime in."

_"Now why would I do that?"_

"Because I'm about to lose my temper."

_"Really? So you're not having any fun?"_

"Do I _sound _like I am?"

_"It could be fun. Consider this a game. You're in a maze, trapped with me. If you find a way out, you get to live. But if I catch you, I get to kill you."_

"Look, I'm not interested in games."

_"But _I _am."_

"Well, life is full of disappointment. Bye now."

_"HANG UP ON ME AND I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT RIGHT NOW!"_

Alice pauses. "I'm supposed to be intimidated because you're having a childish tantrum?"

_"No. You should be intimidated because I'm standing right next to you."_

Alice looks around in the dark hallway. "Liar, you are not."

_"Want to bet? Would you, say, bet your life on it?"_

Alice waves her arms around. She doesn't feel anything. "Alright punk, I've just about had enough of you." She prepares to hang up.

A CORPSE DROPS FROM THE CEILING, HANGING BY THE INTESTINES! It's the janitor.

Alice screams, and nearly drops the phone.

_"Still not convinced?"_

"Leave me alone! Leave me the hell alone!"

_"Escape the building, and I will. But let's play Round One. Answer a question right and I'll give you a head start."_

"Q-question?"

_"Who killed Marion Crane in the shower in the movie _Psycho_?"_

Alice runs a hand through her hair, breathing deeply. "Norman. Norman Bates."

_"I'm sorry … you only get half-credit for that answer."_

"What? No! The answer is Norman Bates!"

_"Yes. And no. You didn't elaborate on the answer. Norman killed Marion … however, Norman had a split personality. His secondary personality was his mother Norma. So, while yes, technically Norman did kill Marion, he did it while the personality of his mother was in control. He wasn't consciously aware of what he had done."_

"No! You … can't … I got the answer right!"

_"Sorry. In my examinations, having the answer half-right still counts as WRONG! Now, given the fact that you no longer have a head start, why are you just standing around? Shouldn't you be running?"_

Alice's eyes go wide with terror as the caller hangs up. She turns and sprints through the darkness, going left, going right.

No one is in sight. Where is everyone?

She finds herself in the sound booth, the soundproof glass cutting her off from the recording room.

On the other side of the glass, Ghostface enters the recording room.

Alice is breathing deeply.

He spots her and runs over to the door leading to the sound booth. Alice beats him there, locking the door.

She backs up, trapped, nowhere to go.

Ghostface reappears in the recording room. He watches her, tilting his masked head curiously.

Alice is dialing 9-1-1.

Ghostface grabs a three-legged stool, and begins BASHING IT AGAINST THE GLASS!

Alice screams as she slides down into a fetal position.

Ghostface is going nuts. He BASHES THE STOOL AGAINST THE GLASS, AGAIN. AND AGAIN. AND AGAIN.

The glass is beginning to feather towards its breaking point. Cracks start to appear, spider webbing up the surface.

Alice is crying, holding the phone to her ear. She looks back up.

The banging has stopped.

Ghostface is nowhere to be seen. The stool just simply lies on the ground, idle.

Alice, shaking from head to toe, slowly moves towards the door.

The soundtrack is silent.

Everything is silent.

Alice exits the sound booth, entering the recording room. She finally gets through to the police.

_"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"_

Ghostface POPS UP behind her. He grabs the stool, SMASHING IT ACROSS HER SKULL!

Alice screams, dropping to the ground. Her phone has slid from her hands as she lies there.

_"Hello? Hello? What is your emergency?"_ The voice on the receiver might as well be talking into outer space.

Ghostface stalks around Alice, kicking the stool up into his hands. He BASHES HER ACROSS THE FACE WITH THE STOOL TWO MORE TIMES!

Alice spits up blood.

The killer tosses the stool aside, and then kneels down beside her, cocking his head.

"What are you waiting for?" Alice asks defiantly. "Finish it! Finish it! Get it up!"

Ghostface surveys her curiously. Alice stares back with all the defiance and hatred in the world.

Ghostface raises his knife and then PLUNGES IT DOWNWARD.

_Thunk._

Cut to black.


	13. Chapter 13: Randy's Final Tape

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

A massive crowd is forming outside of town hall that night, as the entire population of Woodsboro congregates together. Standing outside at a podium are Governor Hagen, Mayor Wilcox, Dewey and Judy.

"You have our full assurance that we are doing everything to protect our citizens. I promise, this maniac will be caught," Mayor Wilcox is saying.

Martin Grady holds up a megaphone. "You keep assuring us – but we don't see any action! We don't see any results!"

Dewey leans forward into a microphone. "As Sheriff, I have the entire police force patrolling the streets day and night. We are working tirelessly around the clock to bring this killer to justice – and find the governor's daughter."

Sidney wades through the crowd with Kincaid and Gale. They spot a familiar looking blonde with her boyfriend, listening to Dewey's speech. "Kirby!"

Kirby spins around, and tries to give a smile upon seeing them. "Hey guys."

"The situation isn't good," Evan explains. "The mayor, the governor and Dewey are trying to keep the town calm, but Mrs. Grady's son over there is riling them up."

"Like mother, like son," quips Sidney.

"A.T.R.O.D. is threatening to take action into their own hands," Kirby continues. "They don't trust the police department or the elected officials. They're talking about forming militia groups."

"Just like Dewey feared," Gale says.

Kincaid is looking around at the angry crowd, which is only getting angrier. "I get the feeling that this is what the killer wants."

"What do you mean?" asks Sidney.

"He wants chaos. It gives him a rush to see the panic, the destruction, the anarchy."

Martin Grady's voice on the megaphone is drowning out the mayor's voice. "We know what the killer's demands are! He told us in that video! He wants Sidney Prescott! So let's just hand her over and be done with it!"

Dewey speaks into the microphone. "No one is handing anyone over. Please, just listen to reason!"

"There's Sidney!" someone in the crowd shouts.

The entire crowd turns to face Sidney, who is just standing there, unsure of what to do.

Martin Grady practically shouts into the megaphone. "GRAB HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE! WE GIVE HER TO THE KILLER, HE'LL LEAVE US ALONE!"

Kincaid puts his arm protectively around Sidney, while Kirby, Evan and Gale stand in front of her like a wall.

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN?" Dewey shouts.

There is a moment's silence.

Dewey adjusts his shirt. "There now, much better. Now listen. We have no guarantee that the killer will leave us alone if we hand him Sidney. You can't let your fear push you into doing something you'll regret."

Martin rolls his eyes. "All of the killers in the past have targeted her."

"With the exception of the Reality TV Murders," Dewey corrects.

"It doesn't matter! We all saw the video broadcast on every major newscast from here to freaking Timbuktu! He wants Sidney! And he'll kill that poor girl if he doesn't get her! And, anyone else in the area!"

"Look, we won't let that happen," Dewey says. "No one else will be murdered on my watch. You have my word."

…

A block over from where the crowd is gathered at town hall, a white van stops by the curb. The door opens, and a person is tossed out onto the curb. The van then speeds off at top speed.

The person struggles to stand, and staggers over to the crowd.

…

"So you see," Dewey concludes, "there is nothing to worry about. We have everything under control."

"H-help … me …"

A weak voice carries over the noise of the crowd, and a still silence permeates the outside. Everyone watches a person staggering towards the podium.

Alice.

She is covered from head to toe in blood.

"H-help … me …"

Gale is horrified. "Oh my …"

"Please … help me …"

Alice stops, just standing in the middle of the crowd. Everyone is whispering, unsure of what to do.

"For goodness sake, someone call an ambulance!" Kirby shouts.

Alice's eyes are glazed over, and her legs buckle. "So … much pain … please …" Her eyes roll back into her head, and she collapses to the ground in a heap.

People gasp, and back away.

One lone person dares to touch her, feeling for a pulse. "She's dead!"

More noise. The crowd is going nuts.

"Another murder!" Martin screams. "Another murder – ON SHERIFF DOODOO'S WATCH!"

The crowd starts screaming, ferociously ready to tear apart just about anything.

On the verge of riot.

"People please," Dewey screams, but the crowd is too far gone. The sight of Alice dying right before them is too much. They are now in panic mode.

Dewey is SHOVED away from the podium as the crowd begins rioting.

"I'll be right back," Kirby shouts in the midst of the pandemonium. She disappears into the crowd.

The crowd is now going after Sidney.

"Someone get her! Get a rope!"

A hand GRABS hold of Sidney. Kincaid whirls around, PUNCHING the owner of that hand clean out. He grabs Sidney's wrist, trying to escape the clawing, screaming masses of Woodsboro's citizens.

"Grab her!" Martin screeches. "Don't let her get away!"

More people move to grab hold of Sidney.

The sound of a car horn shoots through the air, as Kirby pulls up in her minivan, causing several people to scatter. She opens the door. "Get in!"

Kincaid forces Sidney into the backseat, then Evan and Gale.

Dewey is racing through the crowd. "Wait for me!"

Kincaid grabs Dewey's arm, and helps him into the van, before climbing in himself, slamming the door shut. Locking it.

Kirby struggles to drive the van away. The crowd is pressing in on it, banging on the windows and doors, trying to open them up to get at Sidney.

CRASH!

A window is SMASHED OPEN, spraying the passengers with broken glass.

"Hey! You're going to pay for that!" Kirby fumes.

The crowd is forming a straight wall in the street – preventing Kirby from driving forward.

"Run them over!" Gale yells. Kincaid and Dewey glare at her.

"I've got an idea! Hold tight!" Kirby puts the car in reverse, backing away, cutting the wheel hard, causing the car to bank 180 degrees into the opposite direction, away from the crowd.

Evan watches the angry crowd shrinking in the rearview mirror. He leans back. "I need a stiff drink."

"They'll be waiting at your house Sidney," Kirby warns. "We can't go back … at least until this thing blows over."

"What about our house?" inquires Gale.

"Nah, they'll be there too," Dewey replies.

"So then where do we go?" Kincaid asks.

Sidney thinks for a moment. "Martha."

"Martha?" Gale repeats. "Martha Meeks? Randy's sister?"

Sidney nods. "She and her husband have a home in the country about thirty miles from here."

"Will she let us stay there?" Kirby asks. "I mean … she won't turn us in to the killer, right?"

"It's been years since I've seen her," Sidney replies. "Things … change."

"Look, it's our only hope until we can regroup and plan our next strategy," Dewey adds.

"Alright," Kirby says excitedly. "Time for a little road trip."

Everyone glares at her.

"What? I'm just trying to see the bright side in all this!"

Sidney leans her head on the glass. "What bright side?"

…

Alan is sitting in his living room, home alone. He is talking on the phone. "Yes Mom, I know where Kirby's mom's number is. No. Yes. No. Look, would you and Kirby's mom just go out and have fun tonight? Seriously, I'll be fine. Yeah. Love ya' too, Mom."

He hangs up the phone, sighing to himself. He flops himself on the couch, turning on the television. He cycles through the channels.

"Crap."

Another channel.

"Crap."

Again.

"More crap."

Another channel.

"Ugh …" The original _Stab_ is on. Casey Becker is getting gutted by a tree. "I'll pass," Alan says to himself. He's not in the mood to watch any _Stab _movies after being attacked.

The sound of a car pulling up in his driveway causes him to sit up.

He heads to the window, peering out.

Stacey is exiting the car, unsure of the address.

"What the?" Alan is completely shocked (yet pleased) to see her. He looks at his cell phone and sees that he has twenty missed calls.

He sprints into the bathroom, washing his face. He sprays some mint breath-freshener into his mouth, just as the doorbell rings.

He casually answers it, trying to act cool. "Well hello, S-stacey." His voice cracks in a high-pitched sort of way. He grins, trying to play it off.

"Alan."

She hugs him a little too tightly. Not that he doesn't like it. She looks up at him, and Alan notes the concern on her face.

"Stacey … what's wrong?"

"Alan … haven't you gotten any of Lauren's calls?"

"No … why? What happened?"

"Oh no … how can I tell you?"

"Just tell me."

"Alan … Jake was murdered by the killer."

"What?"

"His breaks were cut."

Alan runs a hand through his hair. "Are you sure?"

"Dead sure. That's why I'm here. We're getting everyone else together at Lauren's house. We're sticking together until this whole thing blows over."

"I can't leave … my mom …"

"I'm sure she'll understand. Just leave her a note telling her where you are."

Alan thinks for a minute. "You know what … I'll call her and tell her to stay at Kirby's house. And I'll tell her I'm staying with Steve." He looks up. "Has anyone gotten in touch with Steve yet?"

"Lauren called him. He's on his way down from Windsor right now."

Alan nods. "Just give me a minute to grab some extra clothes."

The lights in the house suddenly go out, as the power dies out.

"Crap."

Stacey stands there, frightened. "Forget your clothes – let's just go!"

"Yeah … I think you're right."

The two head outside into the driveway, towards Stacey's car. Stacey gets in the driver's seat, while Alan joins her in the passenger's seat.

"Put your seatbelt on," Stacey advises.

"Alright. How far is Lauren's house from here?"

"Not far. It's only about – _ACK!"_

Ghostface BURSTS through the driver's side door, GRABBING STACEY AND DRAGGING HER OUT OF THE CAR!

"STACEY!" Alan wrenches his seatbelt off, and tears himself out of the car.

"Alan!"

Alan looks up to see Ghostface dragging the struggling Stacey behind the house. "Shit!" Alan takes off running, wielding his house key as a makeshift weapon.

He comes to the spacious backyard.

Alan's house is rural, meaning that his house is by itself on acres of land.

Meaning that there are no neighbors nearby to hear them scream.

"Stacey!"

Pure darkness.

_Riing! Riing!_

His cell phone goes off in the night. With a shaky hand, he answers it. "Hello?"

_"The depths man will go to save the one he loves."_

"What have you done with her?"

_"Let me show you!"_

The lights in the backyard FLARE on.

Stacey is taped to the hood of a car Alan's dad has been fixing up in the backyard. Alan instinctively steps for her.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"_

Stacey watches him with dread in her eyes.

"Let her go!"

_"Take a look at Stacey's ankles.."_

Alan squints in the dim lights, and notices a CHAIN – a series of chains actually.  
>The chains are tied around her ankles, and they trail on the ground, leading to the trunk of an enormous tree.<p>

_"All I have to do is accelerate the car she's stuck on, and those chains will yank her legs right out of their sockets!"_

"NO!"

_"Those chains make pretty little anklets for her, don't you think?"_

"Don't do this! Not her! Please …"

_"Not her? Well my bloodlust hasn't been satiated yet, Alan."_

A moment's pause.

Finally …

"Take me instead," Alan offers.

_"Take you? And what would prompt such an act of charity?"_

Alan remains silent.

_"Oh, this is simply delicious! You LOVE her, don't you?"_

Alan doesn't respond. "Take me instead," he merely repeats.

_"Fine. I think I will!"_

Ghostface LEAPS OUT from behind the car, charging straight for Alan. Alan takes off running, but not fast enough. The killer grabs hold of his shirt, and then SLICES him across the hip.

Alan screams as he sinks to his knees. Ghostface prowls around him.

Stacey is struggling to wriggle her legs free from her chains. She fingers a small car key she had hidden in her sleeve, and begins sawing away at the tape binding her to the car.

Alan is on his feet again, narrowly evading a SLICE aimed for his head. He grabs a baseball bat from the ground, swinging it wildly.

Ghostface ducks under one swing, charging at Alan again.

Stacey is in tears as she futilely struggles to free herself.

Alan CRACKS the bat against the killer's leg and Ghostface topples over. Alan stands over, ready to deliver another blow.

Ghostface lashes out with his leg, taking Alan's ankles out from under him. The two roll on the ground together, and the killer pins him down.

With a grunt, Stacey manages to free herself.

"Hey asshole!"

Ghostface spares a glance up to see Stacey grab a tire iron and SMASH it across his face.

The killer keels over, lying on the ground in a tangled, black heap.

Stacey kneels down next to Alan, running a hand down his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Alan sits up, grunting. "I'm fine … I think."

"You're bleeding …"

"Not bad. He just got my side … barely nicked me."

"You were very lucky," Stacey adds. She runs a hand down his cheek, unable to keep from both smiling and crying. "You came back for me …"

"Well … I couldn't … I just couldn't let him take you …"

She smiles at him.

"Shall we unmask him?" Alan suggests.

"Let's. I want to know who the bastard is."

They both look over to where Ghostface was lying only seconds ago.

There is just an empty patch of grass.

"What the -?"

The killer is gone without a trace.

…

Sidney stands on the front porch of a country house, ready to ring the doorbell. She turns to everyone else. "Ugh … just to warn you guys. She's just a little bit …"

"Crazy," Kirby finishes for her.

"No. Just eccentric." Sidney turns and rings the doorbell.

After a moment's pause, it creaks open and an old woman with purple hair and giant glasses stares at them. Well, stares _up_ at them as she's only four feet tall.

"Oh good Lord, those eco-terrorists are back again!" the old lady screeches, pointing a gnarled finger at them.

Kirby grins. "That's not eccentric Sidney, that's just plain old crazy."

"Get off my property," the old lady yells, pelting them with rice. She grabs a bottle of witch hazel, attempting to douse them.

"Easy, Grandma Pearl," comes another voice from inside. "Harvin, take Grandma Pearl upstairs. It's time to apply the ointment anyway."

Martha Meeks appears in the doorway, looking frazzled. Her eyes light up as she sees the motley crew on her doorstep. "Sidney! It's been way too long!" She crushes Sidney in an enormous hug.

"Hey Martha. Long time no see."

"Come in, come in!"

"Listen, Martha," Sidney begins. "We need a place to lie low for a day or two."

Martha's face becomes serious. "I know. It's all over the news. Harvin hasn't been able to take his eyes off it."

"Harvin?" Gale asks.

"My husband. I forgot, you were too busy to come to the wedding."

"So you're married," Gale says.

"Yup. Harvin bought this nice country house, and we've been here for four years now."

"Any kids?" Dewey asks.

"Well, no plans yet, but in the future maybe. But I don't know – taking care of Grandma Pearl is enough."

"Grandma Pearl?" Sidney is almost afraid to ask.

Martha nods. "Harvin's grandmother. Crazy old bag, but don't say I said anything. She swears she was kidnapped by eco-terrorists two years ago. She also thinks she's married to Richard Gere, JFK is still president – oh, and apparently I'm the devil incarnate!" She shrugs. "Go figure."

"Quite a … life you lead," Sidney says.

"Hey, nothing compared to yours. Which reminds me … I have something here for you that speaks to this occasion. Here, make yourselves at home while I go get it."

…

Sidney and co. are seated in the living room while Harvin serves everyone drinks. Grandma Pearl is sitting in a rocking chair, giving everyone harsh glares as she strokes a small kitty-cat.

"Here it is," Martha announces. She is holding up a videocassette.

"Is that … what I think it is?" inquires Sidney.

Martha nods. "A tape made by Randy. What, you thought the one I showed you during the _Stab 3 _Murders was the only one? Heck no, Randy made a series of tapes at Windsor, giving rules and advice for a bunch of different situations. I think this one will help you out."

Martha plugs the tape into the old VCR. The feed flickers, and then the television screen springs to life.

RANDY MEEKS is front and center, sitting in his dorm at Windsor College. Just how Sidney and Martha remembered him.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SACRED AND GOOD, PAUL – FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"Come on, Randy," comes another voice offscreen. "It's my room too!"

"Yes, and I've been very patient when you've brought your fat girlfriend in here to bone. Now give me fifteen minutes, _please_!"

Martha, Gale, Sidney and Dewey smile at the antics. This is the Randy they remember. Kirby, Kincaid and Evan never met him, but they can still appreciate the moment.

Randy turns back to face them. "Well Sid, if you're seeing this – you've been through the Carnival of Horrors and back. If you're seeing this, you've been through sequel after sequel. Boy, must get really tiring for the killers to come after the same person over and over. I mean hell, Michael Myers only went after Jamie Lee for one sequel when she was paralyzed in a freaking hospital. But I digress …

"If you're seeing this video, that means you've gone through the trilogy phase, gone through the remake phase, the franchise phase. But now, every franchise has to end. Whether it ends with the killer's death – or with yours – remains to be seen. Seriously, almost no main character survives this long.

"After the initial trilogy is over, most horror movies call it quits. Wash their hands. The studios decide not to jump the shark. But all that's going to change real soon. You're going to see a preponderance of part 4's cropping up. Hell, you're going to see whole second trilogies forming. These second trilogies are going to connect the dots with the first one, gapping the bridges – or is bridges the gaps? Who knows? Anyway … what you're going to see in the end is not two separate trilogies, but a whole story. One whole saga. Don't believe me? Hell, George Lucas is doing it with his prequel trilogy. I hear it's going to be awesome. From what I read, he's created a totally cool, badass character called Jar Jar. But let's not get off topic.

"If the movie progresses like a normal sequel, then whatever. Look forward to parts 7, 8, 9, ad infinitum – at least until people get bored. Let's face it – how often can you see the same movie being made over and over. However, like the first trilogy, if the unexpected happens – a person thought dead returns – backstory, people going nuts, riots, etc., you're not just dealing with the end of a sequel trilogy. You're dealing with the end of an entire saga. This is it – seals the deal. Part three was the fake ending – this, this will end it once and for all.

"Rules? The rules are going to change my friends. Horror cinema in twenty years is not going to be what it is today. It's going to be more violent – torture porn in 3D. Cha-ching! Stupid plotlines, absurd concepts – and still, plenty of titties." Randy pauses, a wide smile on his face as he fantasizes. "Ah, the joys the future will bring. Assuming I make to the future. Or any of us do.

"The rules will change. Hell, even I don't know where it's going to go. You can't follow rules that you don't know. This makes it confusing, because something as simple as spreading jam on toast could get you killed. You're better off just being put in a straight jacket and placed in a padded room. But let's look at the logical progression of how the saga will end.

"The saga brings everything full circle once again. You're going to have a killer with an interesting backstory. Most likely the killer has a connection with your past, Sid. More likely than not, the killer is probably somehow connected to the initial killers. Look for someone that may have some connection to Billy Mommasboy and Stu Dunderhead! Hell, the killer is going to be someone who's been under the radar; able to move around without casting suspicion. Someone you initially suspected, but then cast aside.

"Next, the killer will be far more than superhuman. He's going to be almost godlike. What tips can I give you to finish him? Improvise! Do whatever it takes! This killer is not going to be put down easily, so fight him with everything you've got! Never turn your back on him! Do not assume he is dead! Ever!

"Number three. The world is going to turn against you, Sid. Expect all of California to rise up in unison against you. The killer isn't going to be the only one after your head. What else can I say? Not much. The rules, like I said, are changing. It's up to you to figure it out. As for me … if you're watching this, I didn't make it. And many of you aren't going to either. It's unfortunate … but at least I'll have company.

"In closing … I have one last request. Make copies of these videos. Distribute them. Because Sid, you sure as hell aren't going to be the only one to suffer through a real life horror movie. There will be dozens – perhaps hundreds – throughout the years who will go through what you have. And these videos might just save other people's lives.

"And before I go, one final thing." Randy hesitates, breathing deeply out of his mouth. "I love you, Sid. Have since the day we met. I know you'll never see me as anything but a friend … but I have to let my feelings out somehow. Goodbye everyone. Till we meet … on the other side."

The tape flickers and shuts off.

Sidney sits there, unable to digest it all, tears still in her eyes for the fate of herself, her friends, Woodsboro, everything.

But especially for Randy, the guy who loved her so much, and paid for it with his life.


	14. Chapter 14: Harvin's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

Kirby and Evan are sitting outside in Martha's large backyard, sitting on a two-person swing. Evan has his arm around her, and Kirby is laying her head on his shoulder.

On the back porch, out of view, stands Dewey, watching the romantic moment.

"You shouldn't invade their privacy like that."

Dewey starts, and then relaxes when he sees Gale coming out of Martha's house. She passes him a cup of coffee.

"Reminds you a lot of us, doesn't it?" Gale asks.

Dewey shrugs. "Yeah. Back in the good ol' days. Before you got your own t.v. show."

Gale shakes her head. "Come on … we do cute little romantic stuff like that all the time."

"Name one romantic thing we've done in the past year."

Gale thinks. No response is forthcoming.

"See!" Dewey is waving his arms. "You and I haven't even made love in like … four months!"

"I've been busy, Dewey."

"Busy being a television personality. Leaving me home alone. And you wonder why I have Deputy Hicks cook me breakfast …"

Gale purses her lips. "Yeah, about that … I don't want her in my house."

"At least she's there," Dewey replies. "Do you realize I've spent more time with you in this past week than I have in the past six months?"

"Dewey, you need to understand. This is my life – my career."

"No Gale, it's not your life. It's _our_ life. It became our life when we took our wedding vows!"

"I know, Dewey. But do you realize how much money I'm making? We can buy a new house, a summer condo …"

"I don't care about all that … I want my wife back …"

Gale stares ahead as Evan places a kiss on Kirby's forehead. "I know, Dewey. But this is who I am. I _need_ to have my career."

Dewey shakes his head. "This is our pattern, huh? You throw yourself entirely into your career, and we only ever get close when there's a killing spree. When does it stop, Gale? Is there going to have to be a seventh, an eighth, a twentieth killing spree before we even consider having children? And in between killing sprees, you ignore me to write books and make movies and t.v. shows?"

Gale reaches out to him. "Dewey …"

Dewey turns away. "I'll leave you to it, Gale. If I were you, I would be working on the novel based on this massacre _right now_."

Gale watches sadly as he enters the house.

…

"Martha? Martha?"

Sidney enters the kitchen, looking around. "Martha?"

The door opens, and Harvin enters, wiping his greasy hands on a handkerchief. "Hey there, Sidney."

"Hey Harvin, do you know where Martha is? I haven't seen her since she showed us Randy's tape a couple hours ago."

"We were running low on supplies. I asked Martha to go out to the grocery store to pick up a few things while I did some work on our car out in the garage. She'll be back in a half hour."

"Oh, okay."

Harvin gets a sly look on his face. "Actually … there's a reason I sent her out. But you have to promise not to tell."

Sidney shrugs. "Sure."

"Alright … Our anniversary's coming up, and I bought Martha a new car. I've been sending her out at night to get stuff I don't need to get her out of the house so I can fix it up." His eyes light up. "You want to see it?"

"Why not? It could get my mind off of … everything for a bit."

Harvin nods. "Come on, it's in the garage."

…

The garage is located in a separate building, adjacent to the house. Harvin pulls off a slick white sheet, revealing a new corvette. He beams with pride. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Sidney inspects the car. "Martha will love it."

"I hope so. She's a wonderful woman. Sometimes I'm not so sure she understands how much I appreciate her."

"She does. Trust me, she does."

Harvin smiles. "Martha tells me you two got real close after … you know."

"Randy's death was hard on us both. We kind of needed each other. I went into hiding after Windsor, and besides my father and Dewey, Martha was the only one I kept in touch with during that time."

"Well, you really helped her through some rough patches."

"She helped me more than I helped her." She turns away from Harvin, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

A bittersweet smile crosses Harvin's face. "You've been a good friend to Martha, Sidney. Which makes it so much harder for me to do this."

"Do what?" She turns around to see the barrel of a shotgun pointed right at her head.

"I'm sorry, Sidney. I have to do this – for Martha's sake." His voice crackles with regret.

…

Lauren rushes right into Stacey's arms as she walks through the front door, Alan in tow. "I've been so worried this whole time." She pauses when she sees the looks of horror on Stacey and Alan's faces. "What's wrong?"

"We were attacked," Stacey answers, tumbling down onto the couch. Alan is pale, and his face bathed in sweat.

"Attacked?"

"The killer," Alan explains. "He came after me and Stacey when she came to pick me up."

Lauren puts her arm around Stacey. "Come on, let me take you upstairs. Alan, the other guys are hanging out in the basement. Steve's with them – he just got here five minutes before you did."

Stacey stops short. "Wait … Steve arrived five minutes ago …?" She shares a direct look with Alan.

Alan holds his hands out in protest. "Oh no … I know what you're thinking. There's no way that Steve attacked us."

"How can you be so sure?" asks Stacey.

"I've known Steve for three years. He would never -."

"Your cousin Kirby knew Jill Roberts for four years. So what?"

Alan is speechless.

Lauren begins leading Stacey upstairs. "Don't worry … Matthew and Kevin will keep an eye on Steve. Come on, Stace, let's get you cleaned up. Are you sure you're okay, Alan?"

"I'll be fine."

The two girls head upstairs, leaving Alan conflicted and confused. He begins to head towards the basement – AND RUNS RIGHT INTO STEVE!

"Alan! How's it going man?"

"You mean before or after getting attacked?" 

Steve cocks his head. "Attacked?"

"The killer showed up at my house – attacked me and Stacey."

Steve squeezes Alan's shoulder. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine – I have a small wound on my side, but it should be alright. It's crazy though … Stacey seems to think you were the one who attacked us."

Steve looks at him blankly. "Me?"

"Well … out of all of Kincaid's suspects … everyone else was here at the house during the attack. You weren't."

"Look, I know how this looks, but I was on the road for the past forty-five minutes. You know how long it takes to drive from Windsor to here."

"I know."

Steve looks at him. "You said Stacey thinks I'm the killer. What do you think?"

"I don't … you're my friend, Steve. Innocent until proven guilty."

Steve claps Alan on the shoulder. "Thanks buddy. I appreciate it. Come on downstairs; I've been playing pool with Matthew and Kyle."

The two friends head downstairs; Alan feeling uneasy about the whole situation.

…

"Harvin … put the gun down."

Sidney is standing in the garage, hands raised. Harvin is standing there, trembling, sweating.

"I can't do that, Sidney."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

Harvin gulps. "I … uh … I have to protect my family."

"Protect?"

"From you. From the disaster you bring! Look, I saw the killer's video – the entire country saw it! The killer is after you! He kidnapped the governor's daughter, for goodness sake! I can't risk him coming after Martha to get to you! So I'm doing what any loving husband would do – protect his wife!"

"Martha wouldn't want you to do this …" 

Harvin tilts his head. "Well she's not here now, is she? She won't know … she won't find out."

"What are you planning to do?" 

"I've already called A.T.R.O.D. Boy, they'd love to get their hands on you. Then they could turn you over to the killer, then this whole mess will be over and my Martha will be safe!"

"You're going to turn me over to A.T.R.O.D.?" She thinks for a minute. "I can't decide which is worse … them or the killer."

Harvin is sweating more profusely than ever. "Martin Grady and some of his followers are already on their way. They'll pick you up, bring you back to Woodsboro and give you to that maniac." He winces. "I'm sorry, Sidney. Really I am. But I mean … you've survived five massacres. There's a pretty strong chance you'll survive again."

"And what about my friends? What about Kincaid, or Dewey?"

The gun is shaking heavily in Harvin's hands. "I … I …"

"Harvin … have you really thought this through?"

"I … I don't …"

"I understand you're scared. We all are. But you can't let your fear push you into making a decision you'll regret. Put the gun down, Harvin."

"Please … I can't … don't make me …"

"Harvin, think about Martha. Would she really want you to do this?"

Horror crosses Harvin's face. "Martha … no, no. I have to …"

"Harvin, take a deep breath. Just relax."

Harvin suddenly stiffens. His eyes roll back into his head and he collapses to the garage floor. Sidney looks up to see Grandma Pearl holding up a soapy frying pan. "They'll be coming for you," she says. "Hurry and get your friends and leave."

"What about you and Harvin … and Martha?" 

Grandma Pearl shakes her head. "There's no time! You have to go! Now!"

Sidney smiles weakly. "You're not really as senile as you led us to think, huh?"

"Nope. I just like messing with Martha and Harvin. Now go!"

"But I -."

"Go!"

Sidney nods. She hugs Grandma Pearl. "Tell Martha I'm sorry."

Grandma Pearl nods. "I will."

With that, Sidney turns and runs out of the garage.

…

Lauren and Stacey are lying in Lauren's bedroom, watching a romantic comedy, just trying to get their minds off of everything that's happened so far.

There is a knock at the door.

"Come in," Lauren calls.

The door slowly opens, and in steps Matthew, a little apprehensive. "Uh … Lauren … I uh … I was wondering if I could talk to you. In private."

Stacey gets the hint. "I'll go see what the rest of the guys are up to." She gets up and leaves, and Lauren sits upright in her bed.

"What's on your mind, Matt?"

Matthew sits down on the corner of her bed, not even looking at her. He seems really nervous. "It's just … there' something I need to get off my chest."

Lauren scoots closer to him. "You know you can tell me anything, Matthew."

"It's just with Jake … and the other murders … there's a good chance I might not be able to tell you how I feel …"

"How you feel?"

"Lauren, we're friends, right?"

Lauren nods. "Best friends."

"That's the problem."

Lauren seems hurt. "I don't understand … What, you don't want to be friends anymore?"

"No! No, no, that's not it. I just … oh man, how do I say this?"

"Just say it."

"Okay … here it goes." He seems to be hyperventilating. Lauren rubs his arm to soothe him. It only seems to tense him up. "Look Lauren … I like you. A lot. Not just as a friend. I … think I love you." He looks away, sheepishly.

Lauren closes her eyes. "How long have you felt this way?"

"From the beginning."

She exhales slowly. "I see … and why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I … I don't know! I was always too … too … I just couldn't. I would try, and then I wouldn't be able to. Then you would date losers like Kyle, and then at the party you tried hooking up with Steve."

"I understand. But why tell me now?"

"Because … I don't know how much longer any of us have for the earth. If I die, I don't want this secret to go with me to the grave."

"Matthew, you know I care for you …"

"Look, I know what you're going to say, Lauren. That you just want to remain friends. And I'm fine with that. If that's how it is, so be it. I just wanted you to know …"

"Matthew … I do love you as a friend. I just … I don't have those same kinds of feelings for you. Believe me, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. If I could just … force myself to have those feelings, I would."

Matthew swallows tightly, nodding, accepting the inevitable. "I understand. And I want you to know, I don't resent you for it. Look, let's just pretend this conversation never happened … if only to spare me the embarrassment and awkwardness."

Lauren tries her best. "Agreed."

The two friends embrace, and Matthew stands up. "I … uh … I'll be downstairs in the living room watching t.v."

"Do you want me to join you?"

"No, that's okay. Do what you were doing before. I'll send Stacey back up if you want."

"Okay."

Matthew briskly walks out the door, trying to spare himself the awkwardness and the heartbreak. His face is beet-red. "_Why_ did I tell her all that? What was I thinking?" He looks up to see Kyle casually leaning across the wall, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What's the matter, Matt? Couldn't get the girl?"

"What did you hear?"

Kyle's grin grows wider. "Everything. So you don't want that secret to go with you to the grave, huh?"

"Shut up, Kyle!"

"Ooh, and you're usually so easygoing and mild. Guess I really touched a nerve there." Kyle shrugs. "But hey, you can't blame the girl. Why would she want you, when she can have a real man like me?"

Matthew snorts. "Yeah, a real man. Well newsflash, Kyle – real men don't beat up their women!"

Kyle's face twists with anger. "I never laid a finger on her."

"Oh no? I was there with her at the hospital! I saw the bruises, the broken bones. You pushed her down those stairs!"

"She fell! We were arguing – she was wearing those stupid pumps I bought her for her birthday."

"No. You shoved her. And even before that, I would see the bruises. I would see the coverup. So don't try to fool me!"

He brushes past Kyle, heading for the stairs. Kyle GRABS him by the shoulder, getting in his face. "Look dude, don't make the mistake of thinking you're the only one who loves Lauren. I may not have been the model boyfriend, but I would be there for her. I would let the killer have me instead of letting him take her! Got it?"

"Guess that makes two of us. Unless your words are only that – words." Matthew begins heading down the stairs, but then stops.

"What is it now?" Kyle demands.

Matthew has a look of realization crossing his face. "Something just occurred to me. Stacey thinks Steve might be one of the killers … she and Alan were both attacked just before Steve showed up here."

"So? Don't think that I haven't been keeping an eye on Steve since he got here. One wrong move on his part and he's a dead man."

"But Stacey says Alan fought the killer … nearly got turned into chopped sushi. So how does Alan get out with only a minor wound on his side?"

Kyle catches on, completely forgetting about the argument they were having only a minute ago. "You don't think …"

"It's possible … there usually are two killers after all."

"So you think it might be Steve _and_ Alan?"

"Anything's possible. Keep your eyes on them." 

"Oh, I will," Kyle replies. "And I'm also keeping my eye on _you_."

Matthew smiles. "And my eye will be on you too." He turns and continues down the stairs.

…

Kirby's SUV speeds down the lonely road. Kirby is driving, and Evan is passed out in the passenger seat. In the seats behind them are Sidney, Kincaid, Gale and Dewey.

"Harvin … I can't believe he betrayed you like that," Dewey growls.

Sidney is frantic. "I'm worried about Martha and Grandma Pearl. What happens when A.T.R.O.D. shows up and I'm not there?"

"Let's not think about that," Kirby says. "We need to strategize our next move."

"A hotel," Dewey says. "We stop for the night. Tomorrow we come up with a plan. Hopefully Judy has the police department keeping the townspeople in check."

"Judy?" Gale snorts. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Don't you think it odd?" Kirby says from the driver's seat.

"What?" asks Sidney.

"The killer kidnaps the governor's daughter … and it's interesting – Randy said in the tape that the killer will somehow be connected with Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. And Governor Hagen was mayor of Woodsboro just before their massacre started. Which means he was mayor when they murdered your mother a year before."

"I think you're on to something," Dewey says. "I think the killer might know something we don't. But what? There's got a missing puzzle piece here!"

Gale thinks for a moment. "What if … what if Governor Hagen was somehow involved with your mother's death … and her apparent rise from the dead?"

Sidney shakes her head. "When it comes to my mother, nothing would surprise me anymore." 

"The killer kept talking about Hagen's secret. What if this secret has to do with your mother? What if Hagen was having an affair with your mother? What if he knew what Billy and Stu were up to – and took precautions to protect your mother? What if he somehow faked her death … and now she's trying to get back into your life?"

"You have a wild imagination, you know that Gale?"

"It's not imagination – look, it may be speculation, but it's all very possible."

"No," Sidney replies defiantly. "My mother is _dead_, Gale. I saw the body. The corpse was examined. There's no way …"

"Unless the coroner was involved."

"Look, would you get off it Gale? My mother is dead, nothing can change that, no matter how much I might wish! And that imposter is certainly not my mother! In fact … who's to say _she's_ not the killer?"

Gale nods slowly, trying to understand Sidney's pain. "I'm sorry, Sid. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Silence grips the car as it continues down the night road.

…

"Where is she?"

Harvin is sitting in his living room, next to Grandma Pearl and Martha. Martin Grady is pacing around the living room with three large thugs.

"You told me you had her – you told me you would give her over to me. I left Woodsboro, drove all the way out here, to get her. Now you tell me she's gone?"

"I … she just got away!" Harvin gives Grandma Pearl a fierce look.

"Woodsboro is on the brink of collapse," Martin replies. "A.T.R.O.D. is bringing order – fulfilling my mother's wish of creating a sanitized Pleasantville. You dragged me away from my work, promising me Sidney Prescott. So you better have a damn good excuse why she's not bound and gagged at my feet!"

"I already told you! She got away!"

"That's not good enough Harvin!" Martin nods to one of the thugs, who lifts up a baseball bat. SMASH! He bashes it across a shelf, smashing all of the ornaments.

"Hey! Easy on the merchandise!" Martha yells.

"I know that you're good friends with Sidney, Martha," Martin says. "So I can only assume you had a hand in helping her escape."

"Hey, I was at the store. I have no idea what happened."

"You really expect me to believe that?" He nods to another thug, who TIPS THE TELEVISION SET ONTO THE FLOOR.

Martha shrugs. "Hey, don't believe me. But I'll tell you one thing – if I were here, I would have done everything I could to help Sid get away!"

A sardonic grin plays on Martin's lips. He walks over to the mantle. A series of pictures are aligned atop it. He grabs one in particular of Martha and Randy when they were younger. "So this is the famous Randy Meeks."

"Hey, put that down! That's one of the few pictures I have left of him!"

Martin grins. "Sure." He DROPS it, SMASHING it to bits. "Whoops. Butterfingers. Now is anyone going to talk?"

Harvin, Grandma Pearl and Martha remain silent. Harvin is too ashamed of himself to even make eye contact with anybody.

"No volunteers?" Martin asks. "Have it your way." He nods to the third thug. The thug grabs his baseball bat and CRACKS Harvin across the knee with it. Harvin SCREAMS in agony.

"Tell me where Sidney went!"

More silence.

Harvin's other knee is CRACKED!

Martin is becoming increasingly infuriated. "Don't you understand that as long as she lives, no one is safe? Can't you see that the killings will continue as long as she's alive!"

"And how does that justify you handing her over to the killer?"

That smile dances across Martin's lips. Like a knife. "All for the greater good. But let's suppose that I also had an ulterior motive. Let's suppose that … maybe I wanted revenge against her. Maybe I wanted to see the killer have his way with her."

"For what?" Martha asks.

"Your dear Sidney killed my mother! She even admits it! Sure, she feigns contrition over it, but deep down, she enjoyed it. So I'll pay her back double. And if I find her, maybe I'll just … temporarily lose my sanity. Perhaps the killer won't have to get his hands on her. I mean, I'm sure he won't mind if someone else does the dirty work for him."

Martha is shaking her head. "You sick fuck … you're no better than the killer."

"Indeed?" He nods at his thugs. "We'll get no more information from them. Tend to your husband, Martha – he seems to have extensive injury to his knees. Come on, boys. We've already wasted enough time here."

They head for the door, but Martin stops. He spares one last glance at the terrorized family over his shoulder. "You better hope that the killer gets to Sidney before I do. Because he might just be feeling a little bit more merciful than I am."

He vanishes out the door into the night, leaving Martha with a broken home and a broken family.


	15. Chapter 15: City Hall Slaughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…...

Morning.

Sidney and co. are sitting in a diner, incognito, wearing sunglasses to disguise themselves. Dewey is stuffing his face with eggs, vastly enjoying himself. Gale shakes her head. "I've really got to learn to cook like that."

Sidney, meanwhile, is in deep discussion with Kincaid and Kirby. "The killer's deadline is tonight, Sidney," Kirby says. "What are you going to do?"

Sidney looks down. "I have to give myself up."

Kincaid shakes his head. "No way. We'll find some other solution … we'll find this killer before he kills that girl."

"What assurance do we have of that?"

"It'll work out," he replies. "It always does."

"No. Not always … If Randy was right, and this is the final chapter in a saga, all bets are off. Anyone can die. Even me … especially me." Sidney looks out the window.

Kincaid holds her chin, moving her face to look into his. "I won't let that happen."

Kirby stands up, pulling out her cell phone. "Shannon's still in Woodsboro. I'm going to call, see what the situation is like. Let me go outside so I can get a better signal."

Kirby goes outside, standing in the parking lot. She dials Shannon, and waits for her friend to pick up.

_"Hello?" _Shannon answers.

"Shannon."

_"Kirby? Omg, where are you? It's been like crazy! You guys just took off last night and no one knows where you went. You could've at least picked me up …"_

"We didn't have time, Shannon. Look, where are you right now?"

_"I'm in my hotel room."_

"Okay … good. What's going on in Woodsboro?"

_"That … well, that got pretty complicated."_

"What's going on?"

_"The situation isn't good, Kirbz. After the town went nuts last night, the mayor and the governor had enough. They basically gave A.T.R.O.D. run of the town. They're putting militia groups together. Hell, they might even bring the national guard in if things progress."_

"So wait … A.T.R.O.D.'s in charge right now?"

_"Basically. The governor's declared a state of emergency. And Martin Grady basically has his permission to perform to haul people into jail. A.T.R.O.D. has been harassing citizens left and right. Anyone they think might be a suspect, they're hauling off. They even investigated me!"_

"You?"

_"Yeah. They told me I'm not allowed to leave town, so I'm basically stuck here, bored. And, from what I hear, Grady's gunning for Sidney. Something about revenge for killing his mother."_

Kirby's hand is covering her mouth. "Could things get any worse?"

_"The governor might declare martial law this afternoon."_

Kirby sighs. "What next?"

_"I don't know."_

"Listen, can you do me a favor?"

_"Anything Kirbz."_

"Can you check on my cousin Alan and his friends?"

_"Alan … which cousin was he again?"_

"The only one I have in Woodsboro!"

_"Oh, the cute one!"_

"Shannon … he's younger than you!"

_"Only by a few months …"_

"Look, I've been trying to call him all morning without him picking up. Can you just go to his house?"

_"What if he's not there?"_

"Then try his friend Lauren's house. I think he said something about him and all his friends staying there."

_"Okay. I'll just shower, get breakfast and then go find him."_

"Thanks Shannon."

_"No problemo, girl. See ya!"_

"Bye."

Kirby hangs up and heads back into the restaurant.

"What did Shannon say?" asks Sidney. "What's going on in Woodsboro?"

"You don't really want to know … The governor might declare martial law … A.T.R.O.D. is taking over. And apparently Martin Grady wants your head – in addition to the killer!"

Sidney rubs her eyes. "Randy was right … Things are coming apart all around us."

Dewey tries to comfort her. "Hey … just think … it can't get any worse than it is now, can it?"

A television program that's been playing on a large TV. in the diner is suddenly cut short. "Stand by for a special news statement."

Everyone in the diner watches as a news anchor appears on the television. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have an emergency broadcast. We have received another video from the killer. We warn you, the following footage is quite disturbing."

Everyone fidgets in their seats as they see Stephanie onscreen, tied to a chair, crying. Ghostface is standing right behind her, patting her on the head. _"Hello Woodsboro. I know you'll excuse this interruption into your boring, pathetic lives; after all, we are old friends. Tonight's the deadline. If Sidney Prescott has not surrendered herself to me, the governor's daughter will DIE!"_

Sidney shifts in her seat. Gale is patting her on the arm, soothing her.

Ghostface is playing with Stephanie's hair. _"Look at this lovely girl. I'll bet she won't be so pretty with her intestines wrapped around her neck!"_

Stephanie is in tears. "Please …"

Ghostface SMACKS her across the face. _"You'll speak when I tell you to speak!"_

Stephanie lowers her head, her blonde hair covering her face.

Ghostface moves around her, looking directly into the camera. _"Midnight. Either I have Sidney, or Stephanie dies. Oh, and Stephanie will be the final kill of the night. Which means there will be plenty of more victims tonight before all is said and done. Either I get Sidney, or more of you will die! You think A.T.R.O.D. can stop me? You think martial can keep you safe? NOT A CHANCE!_

_ "You're NOT safe, Woodsboro. Not on your streets. Not in your malls, your schools, your businesses. Not even in your own homes. The body count will pile up! Unless I get Sidney! Either one way or another. What do I mean? Well, Sidney can either give herself up willingly … or someone can bring her to me. Alive. If one hair on her head is hurt, the one who brings her to me will die along with Stephanie!_

_ "You might be thinking why I'm doing this. There's got to be a motive, right? Maybe, but that doesn't matter right now. Let's just say that I've experienced a lot of pain. A lot of heartache, misery. I've got my own sick little reasons, don't you worry. This is merely how I'm expressing my feelings. I'm an artist, if you will. A poet at heart."_

He leans closer, his mask taking up the whole screen. _"You've shoved me aside, Woodsboro. Mocked me, made fun of me; I'm a tortured soul. Everything I've ever wanted has been denied me. All you did to me – AND NEVER ONCE – EVER – have you taken a look at the beauty that is within me. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine – and rage, the likes of which you would not believe. Since I have been denied the one, I will indulge the other._

_ "You know how to make it stop, Woodsboro. Sidney Prescott! Once I have her, the killings will stop. Stephanie will be set free, unharmed. I address you directly now, Sidney. No one else has to die. Give yourself up – your life for everyone in Woodsboro. Make the right decision."_

The video stops, as the newscaster reappears on the screen.

Sidney doesn't hear the rest of the newscast. She's lost in her own world of darkness and despair.

…...

Shannon drives down the streets of Woodsboro. Almost no one else is on the road, save a few commuters and trucks filled with militia – each one outfitted by A.T.R.O.D.

Shannon shivers, and concentrates on the road.

She finally arrives at Alan's residence. She strides up to the door, ringing the doorbell.

No answer.

She bangs on the door.

No response.

Shannon scratches her head. "Where does that Lauren chick live again?"

…

Town Hall is literally a fortress. It is surrounded by guards, militia and members of Woodsboro P.D.

Governor Hagen is sitting in the mayor's office with Mayor Wilcox and Judy. In Dewey's absence, Judy has temporarily taken his position as sheriff.

"Do we really need all this … this martial law?" she asks.

Governor Hagen regards her darkly. "With my daughter in that freak's hands – yes."

"I assure you, governor, my men can handle this."

"No offense, Deputy Hicks, but your department couldn't handle the Reboot Murders and the Reality TV Murders. Not to mention that your _faithful_ sheriff is nowhere to be found."

Judy eyes narrow. "After he was attacked by your lapdog, Martin Grady."

"He's not my lapdog – he's a faithful citizen who's done more to help in this case than your entire police force combined."

"Really? Then why is it that Grady has been terrorizing this town once you let him off the leash? In fact, he's terrorized this town worse than the killer has."

"That's enough, Deputy Hicks. The only reason Woodsboro P.D. still has authority is because I respect the authority of men and women in uniform. But one misstep, and you'll all be replaced. You got that?"

Judy lowers her head. "Loud and clear." She turns and exits the office, leaving the governor and the mayor alone.

…

Outside the office, two bodyguards stand together. Bodyguard #1 begins shaking his legs erratically.

"Are you alright?" Bodyguard #2 asks.

"I gotta pee."

"Can't you hold it? I mean, the governor's meeting is only another fifteen minutes long."

Bodyguard #1 shakes his head. "I can't. Listen, can you just cover for me until I finish?"

Bodyguard #2 shakes his head. "Make it quick."

Bodyguard #1 rushes away from the office towards the nearest restroom.

…

Bodyguard #1 bursts through the bathroom, making a straight line for the urinals. OUT OF ORDER.

"Come on!"

He moves into one of the stalls, relieving himself. "Aah, much better."

He finishes up, zipping his pants, when he hears noise coming from the stall next to him. He stops, listening.

He then hears something very odd. It sounds like a soft, feminine voice speaking gibberish. It's low, hushed, but very fast paced.

"What the?" Bodyguard #1 cocks his head. The voice next door gets faster, more frantic. #1 presses his ear against the wall of his stall, hoping to get a better listen.

His eyes widen. This is familiar.

That's right! This was what happened in _Stab 2_ when Phil Stevens was stabbed through the stall. He quickly pulls his head away from the wall, bursting out of the stall.

The voice in the stall next door stops immediately.

All quiet.

Dead silence.

Bodyguard #1 gets on his knees, looking under the stall door.

Nothing in sight.

He's not going to take the chance that it's empty. He slowly removes his pistol from its holster, aiming it towards the stall door.

Trembling, he slowly pushes the door open, the pistol aimed, ready to shoot the first thing that moved.

Nothing.

The stall is empty.

Save for a tape recorder, which is repeating the feminine gibberish. The bodyguard picks it up, examining it.

He turns around – ONLY TO GET SLASHED ACROSS THE CHEST!

Bodyguard #1 screams as he aims his gun, but the killer is too quick. With crippling moves, the killer grabs the bodyguard's forearm, twisting it, forcing him to drop his gun. The killer then KNEES HIM IN THE STOMACH!

Bodyguard #1 struggles, but is forced back into the stall. Ghostface SLAMS HIS HEAD AGAINST THE STALL WALL.

The killer then spins the bodyguard around, grabbing him behind the neck, forcing his face right into the toilet.

The bodyguard thrashes around, but grabs nothing. Ghostface holds the writhing man's face in the toilet water.

Bodyguard #1 gags, sputters. Water is flying everywhere.

His thrashing slows, his vitals weaken.

He stops struggling, and his arms dangle limply at his sides.

Ghostface backs away from the drowned bodyguard. He looks left, right, and then silently vanishes through the bathroom door.

…

Bodyguard #2 looks at his watch impatiently. He hears footsteps coming towards him. "It's about time. I was almost – _gack!_"

Ghostface retracts the knife from his throat, and Bodyguard #2 staggers around, holding his gushing wound. He drops to the ground, and Ghostface silently drags him away.

…...

"Alright … that's enough for now. I have a speech to give, reassuring the people and imploring the killer to release my daughter." Hagen stands up, offering the mayor his hand. They shake, and the governor opens up the door to the office.

He stops.

Something's not right.

"Where are the bodyguards?"

He looks around and sees BLOOD SPLATTERED ON THE FLOOR AND WALLS.

He backs into the office, SLAMMING the door shut.

"What is it?" asks Mayor Wilcox.

"Call security! NOW!"

The mayor lifts up his office phone. His face fills with alarm. "The line's been cut."

"Damn it. Let me try my cell phone."

He pulls it out. As he does so, the window behind them SHATTERS, raining broken glass down upon them.

Silence.

Governor Hagen grabs the mayor, moving away from the window, towards the door.

"We have to go!"

They back out of the office, their eyes on the door, expecting an attack to come from there.

The mayor opens the door, and they back into the hallway.

Ghostface STABS Mayor Wilcox in the back, SLICING downward, RIPPING his back open, SEVERING his spine. Mayor Wilcox looks into Governor Hagen's eyes, as though trying to warn him to run.

The mayor falls to the ground, dead.

Ghostface TEARS the knife out of his back, moving for the governor. Hagen turns, running down the hallway, the killer on his tail. As he moves, he grabs small tables and other stuff, strewing them across the hallway floor, hoping to slow the killer down.

Ghostface jumps over the debris, never slowing his momentum.

Hagen wrenches open a door, mistaking it for an exit.

It's a closet.

BODYGUARD #2 IS LYING INSIDE THE CLOSET, HIS THROAT RIPPED OUT IN A BLOODY CLUMP.

Hagen gags at the sight.

Ghostface is coming fast.

The governor moves, running down the carpeted hallway.

Ghostface stops, grabbing the edges of the frayed carpet. With a FLICK, he YANKS the carpet out from under the governor's feet.

Hagen SLAMS onto his back. He struggles to get up.

Ghostface appears in his field of vision, towering over him.

Hagen pleads with him. "You can take me … but please … let my daughter go …"

Ghostface shakes his head. Instead, the killer BREAKS the leg off from a nearby end table. He raises it high over his head.

_THUNK!_

With a quick motion, Hagen is knocked clean across the head. Unconscious.

Ghostface looks around, before he grabs the unconscious governor's ankles and drags him outside a nearby door. On the way out, he pulls the FIRE ALARM. Alarms blare, and dozens of security personnel from outside come rushing inside.

A diversion.

Ghostface continues dragging the governor outside towards a white van.

The killer tosses the governor in the back of the van, before he leaps into the driver's seat, taking off, while everyone else is busy searching for the governor inside the building.


	16. Chapter 16: Encounter with the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

A news anchor appears on a television screen. This message is being broadcast across all of California; indeed, across the entire United States of America.

People watch from televisions in their homes.

Others watch in public malls, stores.

Even people in Times Square, New York watch in horror – horror only exceeded by 9/11.

The news anchor clears his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, breaking news. We have just received word that the mayor of Woodsboro has been found murdered, along with several guards. Governor Hagen has gone missing in the confusion. His status remains unknown. In response to this turn of events, the President of the United States has declared a state of emergency in California. Until a new mayor can be elected, Martin Grady has been chosen to be interim mayor. He is currently prepared to give a statement."

The television screens cut to see Martin Grady in Woodsboro, standing at a podium, newly appointed as mayor. His face is as smug as ever.

"We are doing everything in our power to bring this maniac to justice. We are prepared to call in the National Guard to keep our citizens safe. I urge all citizens to call a toll-free number to report any suspicious activity – even if it comes from neighbors, friends, family. In addition, I am putting a government contract on Sidney Prescott. Anyone who can give us the whereabouts of Miss Prescott will receive a substantial reward. I promise, as mayor, I will endeavor to keep my citizens safe and to uphold all of their constitutionally held rights. Thank you."

The television screens change back to the news anchor, who continues giving updates.

…

"You wanted to know how this could possibly get worse, Dewey," Gale says. "Well, there ya' go!"

They are all standing in an electronics store, watching the news off a large screen television.

Kirby is shaking her head. "They made that nut Grady mayor? What were they smoking?"

"Just like Randy said," Sidney replies.

"And he put a 'government contract' on your head. In other words a bounty."

"He's not doing it because the killer wants me," Sidney says. "He's doing it because I killed his mother."

Kincaid rubs her arm. "We already discussed this, Sid. It was an accident. You didn't mean to do it. Mrs. Grady merely got in the way."

Sidney looks away. "Yeah, well, tell her son that."

"We have to solve this thing quick," Evan says. "We're running out of time."

Gale is sitting there, deep in thought. Dewey recognizes that face. "What are you thinking, Gale?"

"Randy says that the killer would be connected to Billy Loomis and Stu Macher … and he's hardly ever been wrong before."

"So what are you suggesting?"

Gale rubs her chin. "I think I know a good starting point. But with this bounty … we shouldn't move in large groups. Dewey, come with me. The rest of you stay together."

Sidney shakes her head. "No. I'm coming with you, Gale. This has been about me from the beginning – I want to help you find the truth to all this."

"Fine. But you need a disguise." She turns to the others. "Kirby, Evan – stay with Kincaid."

Kirby sarcastically spins her finger in the air. "Whoopee."

…

A car pulls up to a large building. A peeling sign reads: GROVE SMITH SANITARIUM.

Sidney, wearing a head covering and sunglasses, leans forward. "A mental ward? What lead can we get here?"

"There's someone here who can give us a lead … someone who knew Billy Loomis personally."

Gale, Dewey and Sidney exit the vehicle and enter the building. A lady with pink hair and pink fingernails sits there, typing away furiously. Her nametag reads CANDY.

Gale clears her throat. Candy looks up, chewing away furiously at a pink piece of bubblegum. "Can I help you?" she asks in a nasal voice.

"I'm looking for Hank Loomis."

Candy begins typing away at the computer. "No can do … visiting hours don't start for another hour. You'll have to wait."

Sidney and Dewey shoot each other dark glares.

Gale tries to keep herself composed. "But … this is kind of an emergency. Can't you … you know, bend the rules?"

"I could. But I don't feel like it."

Gale is incredulous. "You don't feel like it?"

"There's a waiting room over there where you can relax. An old broad like you could do with the relaxation."

Dewey flinches, and looks at Sidney. "Here it comes …" Sidney watches with a knowing look.

Gale reaches over the counter, and GRABS Candy by the collar of her pink blouse. "Now listen here, babe. You're going to give us Hank Loomis' room number right now. Because if you don't, I'm going to rip that bubblegum out of your mouth, blow a giant bubble, and stick it on your head 'till you suffocate! Understood?"

Candy nods. Gale releases her, and she begins typing furiously away. "Room 1138. Down the hall to the left."

Gale gives a fake smile. "Thank you, sweetheart. You're a _real_ doll."

The trio turns and begins making their way down the hall. "Hank Loomis …" Sidney still can't get over it. "I didn't know he was here."

"He had a nervous breakdown after Billy's murder spree. Then when his wife butchered everyone at Windsor, he just … broke. He's been here for the past seventeen years."

"Seventeen years?"

"He's very lucid. It's not that he's crazy, it's just … he can't deal with the outside world anymore. Couple that with the fact that half of California blames him for what his son and wife did … I wouldn't want to leave here either. Ah, here it is."

Gale slowly pushes open the bedroom door. "Hank? Hank Loomis?"

Hank Loomis is sitting at a desk in his bedroom, drawing various sketches. Everywhere Sidney looks, she sees dozens of sketches hanging from the walls. Sketches of the Ghostface mask. She takes off her sunglasses and head covering, easing herself into a corner.

Hank flinches when he hears his name called. "Yes? Can I help you?"

He turns around, and recognition crosses his face. "Gale Weathers? Dewey? Sidney?"

Sidney gives a small wave. "How are you … Mr. Loomis?"

"Never been better. The doctors say I've made some real great progress these past few weeks. Here, sit down."

"I'd rather stand."

"Alright, suit yourself."

"Mr. Loomis … Hank … we're here for information." Gale sits down next to him.

"Information. I don't know … I don't know."

"Information about your son, Billy."

"Billy's a good boy. Top grades in his class. About to graduate this year."

Gale looks over at Dewey and Sidney. "Hank … you know that Billy's been dead for twenty years."

"No. No, Billy's alive. I just had breakfast with him and my beautiful wife, Debbie."

Dewey shakes his head. "He's not with it, Gale. He's not living in reality. We should go."

Gale stands up to leave, but Hank grabs her wrist. "NO!"

Gale looks down to see his eyes. A hint of recognition. He talks with such regret. "Billy … oh, what have I done?"

"Mr. Loomis?"

Hank's eyes clear, as though he's fading back into reality. "Sit down, sit down. Forgive me. I kind of fluctuate between reality and a dream world where I still have my family. I've been doing it less."

"We wanted to ask about Billy," Gale repeats.

"You wanted to ask about the murders," he replies grimly.

Gale nods.

"My son … please don't judge him too harshly. What he did was my fault. He and Stu …"

"Mr. Loomis, we believe that the current killer may be connected to your son. Can you tell us anything? Was anyone suspicious hanging around Billy before the murders?"

"There was that guy … geeky looking. Romaine was his name?" 

"Roman," Gale corrects.

"Yes that's right. But he left town before … before the murder of Maureen." Sidney fidgets in the corner, uncomfortable.

"Roman Bridger is dead," Gale says. "Think Mr. Loomis."

Mr. Loomis hangs his head in shame. "I'm sorry Sidney. Everything that's happened … is all my fault. If I hadn't had an affair with your mother, things would be different. All the hell you've been through is directly because of me."

"Don't blame yourself," Sidney replies, sympathetic now. "The killers chose to kill – not because of what you or my mother did. But because they chose to do it. There's no one to blame but them."

"But there is one thing that I am guilty of. Not going to the cops."

Sidney cocks her head. "What do you mean?"

"That night … Maureen's death. I remember it so vividly. I went to her house that night. I was feeling guilty over the affair. I wanted to break things off with her. Cotton Weary was there. I didn't realize she was also having an affair with him. I hid outside until he left."

"You were there?"

"Yes. Cotton left, intoxicated I would say. I was preparing to go to the front door, when I caught a glimpse through my window. A killer in a Ghostface costume. Maureen was downstairs in the living room. The killer was watching from another room. Maureen went upstairs to her bedroom. The killer waited … a closet door opened, and two other killers in Ghostface costumes appeared. The three of them then silently followed her upstairs. I ran away after that … I was frightened. Then the news of her death … You think I'm in here just because of a breakdown? No, my guilt has consumed me. Guilt over the affair – guilt for saying nothing to the police after the murder."

Sidney leans forward. "You say you saw _three_ people in Ghostface costumes?"

Hank nods.

"Two of them were Billy and Stu. Could one have been Roman?"

Hank shakes his head. "No. Roman Bridger left town that morning. He gave a live interview about one of his music videos that very night."

Dewey, Sidney and Gale all stare at each other. "So that means … one of the killers is still on the loose."

Sidney shakes her head. "Someone helped them kill my mother … He was never brought to justice - and now he's coming after me."

Hank is staring hard at Sidney. "It's the darndest thing … there was a woman who used to live in this sanitarium. She looked exactly like your mother. Nutty as a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup. She really believed she was Maureen Prescott."

Sidney is intrigued. "Really …?"

"Yup. She was transferred here about two years ago. Apparently she's been transferred from mental ward to mental ward for the past two decades."

"Do you know what became of her?"

"Beats me. Although I heard she was just released about a year ago. I have no idea why … crazy that one. And probably dangerous. She attacked two guards when she was here. I would stay away from her if I were you."

Gale stands up. "Thank you, Mr. Loomis. You've been very helpful."

They turn to leave.

"Sidney …" Hank's voice is so pathetic. The voice of a broken man. "I'm sorry. I know I can never make it up to you, nor take back what I did. But for what it's worth … I should be in a coffin, not your mother. She was a good woman. Don't let her faults taint your memory of her."

Sidney smiles. "I won't." She goes over and gives the older man a hug. "You don't deserve to be in here, Hank."

"You're too kind. You're also wrong." He looks up at her, smiling.

She smiles back. "When this is all over … maybe I'll come visit you from time to time."

Hank's downcast face lights up. "Really? That … that would mean the world to me, Sidney."

The trio then turns, leaving poor old Hank Loomis to return to his sketching.


	17. Chapter 17: Martin's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

Night has settled upon Woodsboro.

Militia groups made up of A.T.R.O.D. members survey the streets. Security cameras have been set up from light poles and trees.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gale asks as she, Sidney, Dewey and Kincaid walk along the streets.

"I have to. I don't have a choice anymore."

"You _do _have a choice – to not commit suicide!"

Sidney smiles. "It'll be okay, Gale. Besides, I'm wearing a wire. Kirby and Evan will be listening from the van. First hint of danger, they'll come rushing in."

"I hope you're right."

The four of them march up the stairs to Town Hall. Two A.T.R.O.D. men stand guard, holding rifles. Sidney marches right up to them. "I've decided to surrender to Martin – to Mayor Grady."

The two guards nod. "Come with us." They hold out their hands, stopping Dewey, Gale and Kincaid from following. "You're not allowed in. Go back home."

"No way," Dewey protests. "Wherever Sid goes, _we_ go."

"It'll be fine," Sidney replies. "Go back outside. Stay with Kirby and Evan."

Kincaid grips his holster. "First sign of trouble -."

"You know what to do," Sidney finishes.

Gale embraces Sidney. "Be careful."

"I will."

Dewey, Gale and Kincaid turn away as the guards lead Sidney inside Town Hall.

…

"Ugh, I'm completely lost!" Shannon is driving around the darkened streets of Woodsboro. "Where does this Lauren chick live again?"

POP!

Her car sputters, and lists to the side.

"Oh crap!"

Shannon pulls the car over, getting out to inspect it. A flat tire. "Great, what else can go wrong?" She takes out her cell phone, depositing her keys into her purse. "What was Triple A's number again?"

She hears rustling in the bushes nearby. "Hello?"

No response.

"Just the wind."

Shannon begins dialing into her cell phone.

A SHAPE DARTS BEHIND HER CAR!

She whirls around. All quiet.

She carefully, cautiously, makes her way around the side of the car, holding her phone to her ear.

Nothing.

She breathes a sigh of relief.

There is the sound of RUSTLING coming from beneath her car.

Something is moving under her car!

Swallowing tightly, Shannon gets on her knees, slowly peering underneath the car.

The soundtrack intensifies.

She gets a full view of the underbelly of the vehicle.

Just darkness.

She stands up. "Get a grip, Shannon," she says to herself.

THE CAR ALARM BEGINS ROARING!

Shannon jumps. The alarm continues to BLARE, and her lights are FLASHING. She backs away from the car, slowly, looking around.

She sees a WHITE VAN parked across the street. Confusion crosses her face. When did that get there?

She continues backing away.

A BLACK GLOVE COVERS HER MOUTH!

Shannon struggles against her attacker, biting deeply into his glove. The killer yelps in pain, releasing her. Shannon throws her purse at his head, then turns and books it down the street.

Ghostface is in hot pursuit.

She runs into the safest place she can – back into her car. She locks the doors just as Ghostface appears in the window. She breathes a sigh of relief.

Ghostface holds up the purse she had thrown at him. Shannon's eyes go wide as she realizes that her keys are INSIDE THE PURSE.

Ghostface rummages through her purse, dumping out the contents on the hood of the car. There they are – the keys!

And this is the twenty-first century. Meaning that the killer no longer has to manually unlock the car doors. All he has to do is press a button on the keys, and all four doors unlock automatically.

Shannon dials 9-1-1 into her phone.

_"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"_

"He's going to FUCKING KILL ME!"

_"Please, stay calm, we're sending a squad down right now."_

"There's no time!"

Ghostface tilts his head, as though mocking her. He raises the key and presses the UNLOCK button.

All four doors unlock at once.

Shannon looks out the window – Ghostface has disappeared.

THE REAR DOOR OPENS WIDE!

Shannon screams, whirling around – to see that no one is there.

THE PASSENGER DOOR OPENS!

No one is there.

Shannon sits there, breathing deeply in silence.

The killer is gone.

She has decided that the car isn't exactly the safest place to be after all.

She looks out all four windows – no sign of him.

She decides to take her chances outside.

She slowly, carefully, steps outside, looking around the darkened road.

A HAND SHOOTS OUT FROM UNDERNEATH THE CAR, GRABBING HER ANKLES!

Shannon screams as she is KNOCKED TO THE GROUND AND DRAGGED UNDERNEATH THE CAR!

Shannon KICKS out with her boot, connecting with bone. The iron grip on her legs is released, and Shannon pulls herself out from under the car.

She dashes down the road.

She is tackled from the side.

She hits the ground hard.

Ghostface appears in her field of vision.

Shannon spits up blood. "Finish it, you motherfucker! Finish it!"

Ghostface raises a large rock, BASHING it across her head. Shannon is instantly knocked out.

The killer grabs her legs and drags the unconscious Shannon towards his white van.

…

LAUREN'S HOUSE – NIGHT.

Lauren leans forward on the couch, as the news anchor finishes his report. She shuts the television off.

"Guys! Guys!"

Kyle, Matthew, Alan, Steve and Stacey enter the living room.

"What's up?" Kyle asks.

"Sidney Prescott has just surrendered herself to Mayor Grady."

"What?" Alan is incredulous. "How can she do that? Doesn't she realize she just signed her own death warrant?"

"How can she _not_ do it?" asks Kyle. "Look, she's been more trouble than she's worth. She may have been a cool professor, but more people get killed because of her than the Ebola Virus. Sorry, the bitch has gotta go."

Alan PUNCHES Kyle square across the jaw.

"What the hell man?" Kyle asks, holding his face.

Matthew's eyebrows rise. "Wow. I've been dying to do that for the past two years."

Alan gets in Kyle's face. "Look, Professor Prescott doesn't deserve this! She's an awesome teacher, and an awesome person!"

"Okay, okay, chill," Kyle replies. "Damn, I think you dislodged my molar."

"It doesn't matter," Steve says. "Professor Prescott is in custody. That nut Grady is going to hand her over to the killer. One way or another – it's ending tonight."

Lauren sits down on a chair, deep in thought. "Does this mean the town curfew is no longer in effect?"

"What are you saying?" Kyle asks.

"We missed Jake's funeral the other day because of all this. His parents wanted him buried fast. We missed it all."

Stacey puts her arm around Lauren's shoulder. "I think I know what you're saying. You want to visit Jake's grave tonight."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alan inquires.

Stacey shoots him a look, and Alan holds his hands up in defeat. "Okay, we go. But we all stick together. Even if the killer gets Professor Prescott – there's no telling what he might do in the meantime. With how often we get attacked, I don't think any of us should be alone with each other."

Lauren rolls her eyes. "You don't still think that the killer is one of us?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't want to risk it. We'll go in your parents' van, Lauren. We stick together."

Stacey nods in agreement. "I think that's smart."

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Great. We're going to a creepy cemetery at night – with a killer on the loose. Anyone want to tell me how this is a good idea?"

Lauren glares at him.

…

Sidney is led into the mayor's office. The guards shove her through the door, and then exit. She is left alone in the dark.

The mayor's chair turns around, and Martin Grady is sitting there, smoking a cigar, a glass of brandy in his other hand. He is clearly enjoying himself.

"Hello Sidney. Enjoying your return to Woodsboro so far?"

She shrugs. "Same old, same old. I come back, people get carved up. Then power-crazy whackjobs like you decide to take advantage of it."

Martin smirks as he stands up. "Whackjob. To you, sure. But I have a vision for this town. Mayor Wilcox couldn't save Woodsboro. Not when Jill Roberts hacked up half its teenage population. Nor when Phil Howards hacked up his television show cast. I'm doing what he couldn't – protect this town's citizens."

"You're protecting them from the killer – but are they protected from you?"

Martin cocks his head. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I've seen the news reports. You're mad with power. You have your men marching up and down the streets – arresting innocent civilians. What's next? Monitoring private phone calls? Security cameras in people's houses. You even set up a hotline for people to report their neighbors for suspicious behavior. How long before you have them reporting their neighbors simply for criticizing you?"

Martin grins. "Oh Sidney, how naïve you are. You think freedom and safety can go hand in hand? Sure, I might have to infringe upon some of the citizen's … rights. But surely, if it keeps them alive, it's worth it, right?"

Sidney snorts. "Alive. Are they truly alive? Is it living to have your private moments recorded? Is it living to be walking on eggshells, afraid the police are coming for you? This is America, Martin. This isn't some fascist dictatorship! This isn't Nazi Germany!"

"No, of course not. These … emergency measures will end automatically – just as soon as that psychopath is caught."

"Then why are you holding me here? Why not just hand me in to the killer right now?"

Martin's face turns demonic. "Because the killer isn't going to take from me what is mine!"

"What?"

"Your life, Sidney. It's mine to take, not his."

"Wait a minute … you're not going to hand me in to the killer … because you're going to kill me yourself?"

"By Jo, you're not a moron after all! Don't you get it, Sid? You killed my mother … so now I kill you."

"Revenge. How quaint. And what happens when the killer finds out you've killed me?"

"Why should he care? I'm only doing him a favor."

"Haven't you even seen his videos? He said he would kill anyone who hurts me!"

"I have an entire militia behind me. Not to mention that the President is sending in the National Guard. I'm untouchable."

"These killers aren't idiots, Martin. They'll find a way. They always do."

"Indeed?" Martin sets his cigar and brandy down. "Enough of that. I have a surprise for you, Sidney."

He presses a button on his desk. He speaks into an intercom. "Send her in."

Sidney watches with baited breath as the door opens, and Maureen steps in.

…

Kirby and Evan sit in Kirby's van, listening through Sidney's wire. Gale, Kincaid and Dewey sit with them.

"Things are getting pretty tense," Kirby says. "You guys better get in there."

"How?" asks Kincaid. "Those guards are everywhere."

"Not everywhere," Dewey replies. "After the Reboot Murders, we secretly installed a secret exit from Town Hall – just in case. We can use it as an entrance."

Kirby nods. "Be careful you guys."

"You too," Dewey warns as he, Gale and Kincaid exit the van and head towards Town Hall.

Kirby adjusts the volume on her headset. "Stupid machinery."

"Are you sure they won't need help?" Evan asks.

"Don't worry. Those three have it under control."

"What about us?"

"We'll be fine," Kirby replies.

Ghostface BURSTS through the passenger door, SLICING Evan down his arm. Evan screams, holding his bleeding wound. Ghostface tosses him out of the car, going straight for Kirby.

…

Maureen looks at Sidney, her lips trembling. "My little girl."

"It's like looking at a ghost, huh Sidney?" Martin gloats.

Sidney backs away. "No. You're not my mother!"

"Sidney, please, just give me the chance to explain myself!"

"Get away from me!"

Martin is immensely enjoying himself. "How tasty. You don't believe it's Maureen? The resemblance is uncanny."

"My mother is dead! I saw the body! Hank Loomis was a witness! Billy Loomis and Stu Macher even confessed!"

Maureen is in tears. "Sidney … please …"

"Hank warned me," Sidney says. "He said there was a woman in the mental ward who looked like my mother. He told me you were dangerous!"

"No! I'm not – you have to listen -."

"He said you attacked two guards!"

"That was -."

"No. I'm not listening to this!" Sidney faces Martin. "You want to kill me, fine! But don't mess with me like this! Were you the one who hired her to pretend to be my mother? Just to torment me?"

"Hired? No. She came to Woodsboro of her own accord. I just sent some men to her hotel room to round her up for me."

"Why?"

Martin gets in Sidney's face. "You killed my mother, Sidney!"

"That was an accident."

"Well you can explain yourself to God when you meet Him!"

"I think you'll have more explaining than I do."

Martin narrows his eyes. "Regardless. You took my mother away from me! So now, I'm taking yours away from you! Right before your eyes!"

"She's not my mother!"

Maureen is in hysterics. "I am! I bore you in my own womb!"

"You're insane! You both are!"

Martin pulls out a handgun, aiming it at Maureen. "I want you to plead your case, Maureen. Convince Sidney that you really are her mother, and I let you live."

Maureen is shaking her head. "Please."

"Do it, Maureen. Two years of mourning my mother; believe me, I'm going to enjoy every last ounce of this."

Maureen turns to face Sidney. "Sidney … my little Sidney …" She reaches out to touch Sidney's arm. Sidney shrugs it off. "Please," Maureen adds. "You have to believe me."

"Why should I? Did he put you up to this? Did he tell you to pretend to be my mother?"

"I never met him before today. Sidney … my precious Sidney."

"You're not doing a very good job, Maureen." Martin's trigger finger is twitching. "I'm getting impatient."

"Sidney … you remember how I used to sing to you. You – you have to remember. Please, Sidney. Just remember."

"I _do_ remember those things. I remember doing them with my _real_ mother."

"I _am_ your real mother!"

Martin cocks his gun.

"Sidney … I know I made a lot of mistakes. I wasn't faithful to your father – or to you. I wasn't there for you for the past twenty years."

"Because my mother died twenty years ago!"

"No! I didn't! It was an elaborate -."

"An elaborate what?" Sidney is getting both frustrated and emotional. "A hoax? A scam? You are dead! I saw the body!"

"Do you see me? I'm here, Sidney." She reaches out. Sidney withdraws. "Please … just let me touch you."

Maureen holds Sidney's face in her hands. Sidney looks into her eyes, and sees a soul full of pain.

"I'm so sorry, Sidney. For everything. I wasn't there – but I want to be there now."

Sidney's lip is trembling.

BLAM!

Maureen's head is BLOWN CLEAN OFF!

Sidney screams as flecks of blood spray her cheeks. Maureen's corpse sways, then collapses to the ground in a bloody pile.

Martin stands there, gun smoking.

"You spineless BASTARD!" Sidney screams with every ounce of hatred in her body.

"Whoops. Butterfingers. How anti-climactic. Now you'll never know if she truly was your mother or not. Not that it matters. You won't be around much longer to lament it." He cocks his gun, aiming it at Sidney.

"She didn't deserve to die like that," Sidney replies mournfully. "Even if she wasn't my mother … even if she was crazy … no one deserves that."

"No. But you deserved to have to watch your mother die again. Even if it was merely a look-alike. I wanted you to have to watch your mother die again. If I could make you watch Maureen die a thousand times over, I would. For what you did to my mother -."

Martin clicks the gun, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Any last words, Sidney?"

"Behind you!"

"Like I'm really going to fall for that. You must think I'm really stupid."

"You are," she replies sadly.

THUNK!

Martin stiffens as a KNIFE ENTERS HIS BACK.

Ghostface leans into Martin's ear. _"No. She's _mine_ to kill!"_

Blood runs freely from Martin's mouth as he looks at Sidney.

Ghostface STABS HIM several more times, before tossing his corpse to the ground. The shocked look never leaves Martin's face, even after he dies.

Sidney looks up at the killer, who wipes the blood off his knife with his fingers. She turns, heading for the door as the killer gives chase.

She BURSTS out of the office. Two guards stand there. "What's going on?"

Sidney runs past them as they draw their weapons.

GHOSTFACE SLASHES THEIR THROATS AS HE RUNS BY!

Sidney makes a left turn down the hall. Two more guards are standing there, weapons drawn. Their faces melt in horror as they see Ghostface charging.

They pump the killer full of bullets – IT HAS NO IMPACT! The killer keeps charging as though he hasn't been shot at all. He STABS one guard in the throat, before STABBING the other in the forehead.

Sidney rushes up a stairwell, going up several flights.

Ghostface chases her up the stairs, only inches behind her.

Sidney RIPS through a doorway – she's on the roof of Town Hall.

Ghostface bursts through the doorway, joining her on the roof.

Sidney backs away. She stops – she's at the edge of a three story drop.

The killer is advancing on her.

Nowhere to go.

BLAM! BLAM!

Dewey and Kincaid fire repeatedly, and Ghostface DROPS to the floor.

Kincaid runs over to Sidney, embracing her, kissing her passionately.

"Are you okay?"

"I … I'm fine. Martin Grady is dead. So is the … the woman who's been impersonating my mother."

Dewey kneels down by the killer. He grabs the mask, preparing to unmask him.

GHOSTFACE SPRINGS TO LIFE, STABBING DEWEY IN THE STOMACH!

Dewey gags, and falls over, holding his bleeding side.

"NOO!" Sidney lets out an unearthly shriek.

Ghostface stands up, moving towards Kincaid and Sidney. The couple back away towards the ledge as the killer draws nearer.

"When I count to three," Kincaid says.

Sidney looks at him questioningly. "Are you serious?"

The killer is getting ever closer.

"One."

Closer.

"Two."

Within an arm's reach.

"THREE!"

Kincaid grabs Sidney by the waist and DIVES over the ledge. The two freefall three flights down. Kincaid TWISTS his body, so that Sidney would land on top of him like a cushion.

THUD!

Kincaid hits the ground hard, landing in some bushes. His body cushions Sidney's fall.

Sidney looks up to the roof. Ghostface has vanished.

Sidney looks down at Kincaid. "Mark! Mark!" She begins shaking. "Please wake up! Please!"

He isn't moving.

Gale comes around the side of the building. "What happened? I got separated from Dewey and Kincaid!"

"Dewey's been stabbed!"

Horror crosses Gale's face. "What?"

"I … I don't know what kind of shape he's in. Please, call an ambulance for him and Mark."

Kincaid's chest begins slowly rising and falling. Sidney grins with relief as Gale begins frantically talking into a cell phone.

Sidney buries her face into Mark's chest.

Evan appears around the corner of a building, holding his bloody arm. His face shimmers with tears. "He … he took her …"

Sidney and Gale look up at him.

"What?"

"He took Kirby. The killer took Kirby!"


	18. Chapter 18: Cemetary Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

WOODSBORO CEMETERY.

NIGHT.

"There he is."

Lauren kneels down by a fresh grave, while Alan, Stacey, Steve, Kyle and Matthew stand by. The gravestone shimmers in the moonlight.

JAKE MCMURPHY.

Lauren runs her hand along the gravestone. "Until now, it all seemed like a dream. Seeing his name here … this is for real."

Matthew shifts uncomfortably. "Shouldn't … shouldn't someone say a few words? You know … out of respect?"

Steve steps forward. "Jake … I didn't know you very long, but you accepted me as a friend immediately. It was refreshing to meet someone so friendly, so trusting. In a world of distrust, you shone. Thanks for showing me that, man."

Lauren stands up. "That was beautiful, Steve." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. Matthew looks away, regretfully.

Stacey comes up next. "Jake … you were one of my closest friends. I've known you since high school. You were always there for me – even when you became a frat boy in college – big man on campus – you still found time for me and Lauren. Thank you for everything. Thank you for saving my live – our lives – that night at that party. Thank you, Jake." She backs away, eyes watering. She can't say anymore.

Lauren looks back. "Well … I guess we should be getting back now." She rubs her arm, uncomfortable.

Alan fidgets. "Before we go … I'd just like to visit another grave."

Lauren nods. "I understand. Just don't take too long."

"I won't."

Alan turns and rushes through the cemetery. He stops at a monument – an angelic statue, with wings reaching forth as though to embrace him. It's a double tomb.

Alan kneels down in front of it, head lowered.

A HAND GRABS HIS SHOULDER!

Alan stiffens.

"Relax, it's me."

Alan looks up to see Stacey standing there. "You okay?"

Alan nods. "This is a double grave. My grandparents."

Stacey nods. "I see. Were you close with them?"

"Very. After my father left my mother … and my mother's accident, we moved in with them for a while."

"It must've been hard," Stacey says, trying to be sympathetic.

"It was. But now … my mother and I live on our own. I take care of her." A warm smile crosses his face.

"That's something we have in common …"

"Oh?"

Stacey nods. "My parents split up when I was starting high school. My mother was cheating on my father."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He sure wasn't."

"But still … I am sorry that happened to you."

There is a moment's silence. A connection now that they've both revealed something so personal to each other.

Stacey slides her fingers in between Alan's.

They look each other in the eyes.

Their heads move closer.

Their lips part … and finally meet.

…

Alan and Stacey return to Jake's grave, hand in hand.

The soundtrack thuds when they realize that their friends are gone. Lauren, Matthew, Kyle and Steve are nowhere to be found.

"Guys?" Alan yells out.

"Lauren?" Stacey calls.

They look at each other. "Do you think they're okay?" Alan asks.

"Probably trying to scare us, if I know Matthew and Kyle."

"Let's hope that's all it is."

They turn around – SOEMONE POPS UP OUT OF NOWHERE!

"Matthew?"

Matthew's face is ashen. "Where's Lauren?"

"I don't know," Alan replies. "We were just wondering the same thing …"

Matthew motions for Stacey to join. "Stacey … get away from him."

Stacey looks at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"Kyle and I wandered away from Lauren and Steve. We saw a guy running around in a Ghostface costume – just after _he_ disappeared!"

"I was with Alan," Stacey says defensively. "I was with him – he was visiting his grandparent's tomb!"

"He might've been. But you weren't with him the whole time!"

Alan steps forward. "Matthew, just relax. I'm -."

"Don't take another step!" Matthew is trembling. "He's the killer, Stacey. I know it!"

"Then explain our attack the other night," Stacey replies. "Alan and I were both attacked at his house!"

"Yes. But how did Alan get by with nothing but a scratch? I'll tell you why – the attack was planned between him and his partner!"

Alan is getting angry. "I didn't kill anybody!"

"Stacey … please. I have a bad feeling about this guy."

"What would be my motive? Why?"

Matthew points his finger accusingly at him. "You have a crush on Stacey! You … you might've orchestrated the whole thing to present yourself as a hero to her!"

"But we could turn this whole thing around on you," Alan replies. "You have a major crush on Lauren! You could've planned this to make yourself Lauren's hero!"

Matthew looks frantically in Stacey's direction. "Look … Stacey … you've known me much longer than this guy. Please … please come with me to find Lauren and the others. Please."

GHOSTFACE APPEARS RIGHT BEHIND MATTHEW!

Alan and Stacey point and scream. "BEHIND YOU!"

Matthew whirls around, only to get STABBED REPEATEDLY ALL OVER THE CHEST AND STOMACH!

He falls to his knees, blood dripping out of his open wounds. He realizes his mistake. He looks up at Alan, speaking weakly. "I'm … sorry …" His eyes glaze over and he collapses into the grass. He gives out a final breath.

Ghostface steps over his corpse, wiping the blood off his knife.

Alan looks at Stacey. "Run!" He grabs Stacey's hand, and the two rush through the graveyard, zipping between tombstones.

Ghostface is on the move, nearly upon them.

Alan points ahead to a nearby mausoleum. "There! In there!"

They reach the entrance to the mausoleum, and Alan struggles to get the door open. The door has rusty chains, locking it shut.

"Crap! I can't get it open!"

Stacey is tugging on his sleeve. "Hurry!"

Alan spares a glance behind them. Ghostface is moving towards them, like a phantom in the graveyard.

Alan grabs a large rock, and BASHES it against the lock on the chains.

Ghostface is only feet away.

"Hurry Alan!"

Alan BASHES the lock again.

And again.

Ghostface is a foot away.

Alan BASHES once more. The chains fall away, and the door to the mausoleum creaks open.

Alan grabs Stacey and pulls her in, slamming the door shut right in the killer's face.

"Find something to barricade the door with," Stacey yells.

Alan looks behind him. Six coffins are lying on stone tables. Several chairs align the walls, so that visitors can sit and relax while visiting the tombs of their loved ones.

"Grab me a chair!"

Stacey grabs one of the chairs, and Alan pries it under the door handle, jamming it shut. "That ought to hold him for a minute."

"Not even," Stacey replies as the killer begins HACKING his way through the wooden door.

"We need a hiding spot!" Alan surveys the coffins.

Stacey seems to read his mind. "Oh no. No, no, no. No way."

"If you'd rather get turned into chopped sushi…"

Stacey stares hard at a coffin as the killer is breaking through.

"Hurry Stacey! Hide! I'll come get you when the coast is clear!"

…

Ghostface finally BREAKS through. He kicks the chair out of the way, storming into the mausoleum.

Alan is hiding behind one of the coffins.

Stacey is lying _inside_ one of the coffins – right next to a rotting corpse. She holds her shirt up to her nose to cover the stench.

Ghostface looks around. Alan presses himself up against one of the coffins.

The killer moves through the mausoleum. He WRENCHES OPEN the lid of one of the coffins – finding nothing but a rotting corpse. He moves on to a second coffin, WRENCHING that one open as well.

A third coffin.

Stacey hears the coffins being ripped open. She is trembling, realizing that the killer will open her coffin soon enough.

Alan looks up from behind his coffin. Ghostface has opened a fourth coffin. He's moving on to another coffin – Stacey's.

Alan reaches out with his leg, KICKING OVER one of the chairs.

Ghostface perks up. He moves towards the sound, his cloak rustling against the stone floor.

Alan, ducking low, skitters from his hiding spot to one of the opened coffins across the room.

Ghostface inspects the kicked over chair. With a growl of frustration, he grabs the chair, HURLING IT ACROSS THE ROOM!

Ghostface begins THROWING THE COFFINS OVER. The coffins spill out the dead bodies. The mausoleum begins to reek of decay.

Alan scuttles behind another coffin.

The killer is nowhere in sight. Alan raises an eyebrow, wondering where he could have gone to.

GHOSTFACE BURSTS FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COFFIN, KNIFE RAISED!

Alan rolls out of the way, as the killer scurries around the oblong box. Alan backs away as the killer advances.

Stacey appears behind him, BASHING THE KILLER ACROSS THE HEAD WITH A CHAIR!

With a grunt, Ghostface goes down. Alan and Stacey grab the nearest coffin, tipping it over, PINNING THE KILLER IN PLACE!

"Come on!" Alan grabs Stacey's wrist, and they race out of the mausoleum. Alan spares a glance back – only to find that the killer is gone!

They sprint across the cemetery.

"ALAN! STACEY!"

The two of them stop to see Kyle running towards them. "We have to go! It's Steve! He's gone mad!"

"Don't listen to him!" Steve comes running from another direction. "It's Kyle – he's the one who killed Matthew!"

"No! No, I swear it wasn't me! It was Steve! Steve did it!"

"Alan, it's me. It's Steve – your buddy!"

"He's trying to trick you, Alan!"

The two continue sputtering, accusing the other.

Stacey looks up to Alan. "What do we do?" she asks.

Alan looks at Steve and Kyle. "Fuck you both!" He grabs Stacey's wrist, and the two rush through the cemetery, leaving Kyle and Steve behind.

As they run, LAUREN POPS UP OUT OF NOWHERE! "There you guys are," she yells. "Where have you been?"

"Matthew's dead," Alan explains quickly.

Lauren holds a hand over her chest. "What?"

"We saw it," Stacey says, crying. "The killer got him. Nearly got me and Alan, but we escaped."

"What about Steve and Kyle?"

"We think … one of them is the killer," Stacey replies.

"Shit. Do either of you have your cell phones?"

Alan and Stacey dig into their pockets. They turn them outward, looking at each other with alarm. "Our cell phones are gone," Alan exclaims.

"But I just had it," Stacey says.

"The killer must've nabbed them. Which means the killer must've been with us … one of us."

"Crap." Lauren is running a hand through her hair. "Okay, I left my cell phone in my car. Let's just get there, and dial 9-1-1. Let the cops deal with it."

The trio runs to the parking lot.

They stop short.

Lauren's car is missing.

"What?" Lauren rummages through her purse. "I just … my keys are missing!"

"What do we do?" Stacey asks.

"There's a house down the road. We get there and see if we can use their phone."

"Okay. That's a good plan for now."

The three run up the road.

The house sits alone atop a hill. Scary looking. Lauren rings the doorbell and pounds on the door. "Hello? HELLO? WE NEED HELP!"

No answer.

The lights in the house are shut off.

"I don't think anyone's home," Stacey replies. Alan is looking at the house curiously.

"I recognize this place."

Stacey and Lauren look at him. "What?"

"This … this is Stu Macher's old house. Where the initial massacre concluded."

"Oh great! And of course, this is the house we just come to!"

"It hasn't been lived in for years," Alan answers. "It might be a good place to hide out … at least until help arrives."

"I don't like this," Lauren remarks.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Not at the moment, no."

Stacey grips Alan's arm. "I agree with Alan. Let's just hide out inside and plot our next move."

"Fine," Lauren relents. "But if I get chopped into sausages, I'm totally coming back and haunting you, Alan."

Alan shrugs as he unlocks the front door with a credit card. "Hey, my life's haunted enough as it is. Being Kirby Reed's cousin isn't exactly as glamorous as it's cracked up to be."


	19. Chapter 19: Sidney in Casey's Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

"The Sheriff has sustained severe injuries, but I think he'll pull through all right. As for Detective Kincaid … when he fell, he landed on all the wrong places. He'll be going into surgery immediately. I don't want to frighten you, but his condition is not … optimal. We're looking at a good chance of there being complications."

"So he might not make it?" Sidney asks. She, Gale and Evan are in the waiting room of the hospital.

"At this point, it's too early to tell. But don't give up hope … I was just warning you to brace yourself if there are … complications. Right now it's important for you to get some rest."

Sidney shakes her head. "Thank you, Doctor. But I'd rather sit and wait until this is all over."

"Certainly. I'll have a nurse bring you some blankets and pillows."

"Thank you."

The doctor walks away as Sidney returns to Evan and Gale, who are sitting worriedly in the waiting room. Evan's arm has been stitched up, and Gale is nervously biting her fingernails.

"Dewey …" she says as Sidney returns. "What did they say?"

"They think Dewey will be okay."

"What about Kincaid?"

"Mark … they don't know yet. He might not pull through."

"Oh Sid, I'm so sorry." Gale gets up and embraces her.

"Why did it have to be him?" she asks.

"He saved your life, Sidney. He's a hero. Stay optimistic … we'll get through this. I'll be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks Gale."

Sidney is preparing to sit down when a nurse enters the waiting area. "Miss Prescott?"

Sidney tightens her grip on the armchair. "Yes? Is this about Mark? Is he okay?"

"Actually, you have a phone call."

"A phone call?"

"A friend of yours, worried about Mr. Kincaid. We have a private phone booth if you'd like to take it in there."

"Okay." She turns to Gale and Evan. "This won't be long."

As she leaves, Evan leans into Gale. "Do you think Kincaid will be okay?"

"I don't know. I'm just as concerned for her as I am for him…"

…

Sidney enters the hospital's private phone booth. She sighs, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

_"I understand poor Humpty-Dumpty Mark took a fall." _The voice of the killer.

"What do you want, asshole?" She has all the anger in the world being unleashed.

_"I want you."_

"Well stop playing games and come and get me! I'm sick of this! You're just another cretin playing dress-up, trying to kill me because you think my mother or somebody screwed up your life, while you refuse to take any responsibility yourself!"

_"Sid, that hurts. And after I go through all that hard work to make this killing spree memorable."_

"The only thing people will remember is how Sidney Prescott fucking ripped your spine out through your mouth!"

_"You have a twisted mind, Sid. And to think, a lot of people believe you could be the killer. I must say, you would have made an excellent Ghostface."_

"Look – cut the crap and get to the point. Ask me what my favorite scary movie is, jump out from the shadows and get this over with!"

_"No. I'm the one calling the shots, and this plays out the way _I_ say it does. I want to come to Casey Becker's house. Be there in fifteen minutes. Tell no one where you've gone. Come alone. Come alone, or I swear Sidney, I'll gut Kirby, Shannon and that governor's brat Stephanie without batting an eyelash. Do you understand?"_

Sidney purses her lips. "Perfectly."

_"Good. Fifteen minutes."_

The killer hangs up, leaving Sidney standing there seething with anger. She PUNCHES a wall to deal with her frustrations.

…

Casey Becker's house has been turned into a bed and breakfast inn over the past decade. Fully restored, it looks just as it did the night Casey Becker received those fateful phone calls.

Sidney pulls her car into the driveway. She sees the lights are out – no one is inside. She walks the path towards the front door; the door is ajar. Sidney enters the house, immediately turning the lights on.

The television in the living room turns on by itself. _Halloween_ is playing – the very same movie Casey was planning on watching with her boyfriend. The creepy music of _Halloween _plays in the background as Sid explores the house.

_RIING! RIING!_

The house phone rings, with the same eerie ringing it gave off the night Casey died. In fact, it is the exact same phone used by Casey.

Sidney answers it. "Hello?"

_"How does it feel to be standing in the same spot Casey Becker stood when this all started?"_

"Look, just get to the part where you try to kill me already!"

_"Patience is a virtue, Sidney. You're probably wondering where the owners are."_

"Crossed my mind."

_"Turn on the lights in the front yard."_

Sidney obeys, turning the front porch lights on.

AN ELDERY COUPLE IS GUTTED AND HANGING FROM THE TREE CASEY WAS HUNG FROM!

"You … you coward!"

_"Hey, they're the ones who wanted to open a creepy bed and breakfast at a place like this. Now, on to the next part. Go to the living room again."_

Sidney follows his directions, standing right next to the television. The music from _Halloween _is slow, creepy. "Okay, now what?"

_"Turn on the back patio light."_

Sidney flicks the switch.

GOVERNOR HAGEN IS GAGGED AND TIED TO A CHAIR!

"No! Let him go!"

_"Why would you want me to release that dirtbag?"_

"Just let him go – please."

_"Not so fast. You know how this plays out, so I don't have to go through the rules. So, cutting to the chase, who was the first victim of Michael Myers?"_

"His sister, Judith."

_"Who played Freddy Krueger in the original series?"_

"Robert Englund."

_"Who was the first victim in the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_?"_

"That guy … what was his name …?"

_"The clock is ticking Sidney!"_

"Kirk! His name was Kirk!"

_"Ah, I'm sorry. I was talking about the 2003 remake."_

Sidney's face goes white. "What? No! No, that's not fair!"

_"Don't worry, Sidney. You're safe – but as for Governor Hagen, well I'm afraid he's … out."_

"Don't do it! Please!"

_"Don't do it? Would rather take his place?"_

"Please … why are you doing this?"

_"Why? Because I can."_

"There's got to be more to it than that! Why kidnap the governor's daughter? Why kidnap the governor?"

_"Exposition time, huh? You don't know what Governor Hagen has done. If you did, you'd be the one gutting him yourself."_

"I don't understand …"

_"Don't you get it, Sidney? This all, yet again, has to do with your mother."_

"What did my mother do?"

_"It's not so much her … as him. You don't get it yet? Maureen Prescott had just given birth to Roman Bridger and given him up for adoption. She returned to Woodsboro and met a man, fell in love …"_

"My father."

_"Wrong again, Sidney! This was before she even met Neil. She met a young politician – Hagen! They dated; she was madly in love with him. But he decided his career in politics meant more to him than her. She had too much baggage to be a politician's wife. So he cast her aside, like yesterday's trash!"_

Sidney looks out the window. Hagen's face is streaming with tears. He struggles against his bindings.

"I never knew …"

_"Your mother was heartbroken. And while she was on the rebound, she met another man – Neil. They were married within a month. But she wasn't as happy with Neil as she thought she would be. He was a good man, but he wasn't Hagen. So she decided a baby would fix their marriage. You."_

"But … they always seemed so happy."

_"An act! A front, all for you! She was desperately unhappy. Hagen, meanwhile, went on to become Mayor of Woodsboro and finally Governor of California. John Milton may have been the one who ruined Maureen's life and acting career … but Hagen was the one who did worse – he broke her heart."_

"So this is why? What does it all matter to you?"

_"Uh uh, Sid, let's not spoil everything just yet."_

"Look … the governor might have done a lot of bad things … but that doesn't mean he deserves to die!"

_"But we're not finished yet! You see, the saga continues. Maureen wasn't having her emotional needs fulfilled by Neil. You were dating Billy at the time. Your relationship with ol' Billy Boy helped blossom a new relationship – a secret one between Maureen and Hank Loomis! Yet not even Hank could fulfill Maureen's emotional cravings – so she turned to Cotton Weary!_

_ "You know the rest. Roman returns to town and stirs the pot with Billy. Billy and Stu go and kill your mother – or so they and everyone else thought!"_

Sidney's hand is trembling. She's on the verge of tears. "W-what … what do you mean?"

_"The third killer … the one who assisted Billy and Stu with killing your mother …"_

"You."

_"Me. Hagen, despite his career and new marriage, never stopped loving your mother. He kept close tabs on her … you should have heard him when he found out she was sleeping with Hank and Cotton. Meanwhile, I did some digging – I found out about Maureen and Hagen's … affair._

_ "Billy and Stu came to me … asked me to assist them in the murder of Maureen. I agreed, but I secretly let Hagen know about the impending murder. He and I worked out a deal. Billy, Stu and I went upstairs … the two of them were having a grand old time stabbing her again and again. I made sure they were stabbing non-vital areas. I told them not to kill her immediately – to enjoy themselves. Afterwards, as she lay there, wounded, I told them to go downstairs and finish framing Cotton. I told them I wanted to finish Maureen off myself. They agreed, and left me alone with your mother._

_ "I helped Maureen get out of the house. I planted a fake body on the floor that you discovered. Hagen paid off the coroners to say that Maureen was dead; Maureen was secretly sent to a hospital out of town. Billy and Stu were none the wiser."_

"But why not expose Billy? Why didn't Hagen come forward? Why go to all that trouble to fake the murder?"

_"To reveal what Billy was up to would have been to reveal his past affair with Maureen. It would have been to reveal me – HIS CHILD! Your _third _sibling! You see, Hagen impregnated Maureen – but the two of them agreed to put me up for adoption. Roman discovered me later, revealed my identity. Revealed my true parents. I was recruited by him and Billy to assist them in Maureen's murder. But hell, I didn't want to kill her. She was my mother, after all. But Hagen didn't want to risk exposing the fact that he had a child he didn't care of. That wouldn't have been good for his political career. However, I revealed to him the plan to kill Maureen. He couldn't allow that. So he and I tricked Billy, Stu and Roman into _thinking_ we killed her._

_ "But then … do you know what that BASTARD did? He shuttled your mother away, hid her in his own house. He tried to make her his mistress. She wanted to go back to you, but Hagen was in too deep to reveal she was alive. When she completely repudiated him, he had her stuffed in an insane asylum, where she rotted for the past twenty years!"_

Sidney is in tears. "Oh my God …"

_"I thought Hagen would have had the decency to exonerate Cotton. But no. He allowed Cotton to go on death row for a crime he knew Cotton didn't commit. And then … oh, and then … he did nothing to Billy and Stu. Maybe he just hoped they would go away. But a year later, just after Hagen left office as mayor, Billy and Stu snapped again and went on their murder spree! They tried to bring me into it, but I would have none of it. That initial spree launched twenty years of gruesome death and bloodshed! So I had enough! It was all Governor Hagen's fault – so I would make him pay!"_

"But then why come after me?"

_"Because it all ends with you, Sid. I kill you, and the horror ends once and for all! Think about it, now! Billy, Mrs. Loomis, Roman and Jill all went on murder sprees revolving around you! How many people are dead because of you? So I donned the costume … one last murder spree … finish you, and it all ends forever!"_

"You think you're so different than the others … but you're not! You're just like all of them! You also knew that Billy and Stu were murderers – and that Cotton was innocent! Yet _you _didn't say anything either! _You _didn't have the character to come forth and admit to what you've done!"

Silence.

Ghostface begins laughing on the other end of the phone.

Sidney is indignant. "What's so funny?"

_"I just find it hilarious … in a morbid sense of way … that Maureen – Mom - was alive the whole time. For twenty years, you thought she was dead, when really, she was shifted from asylum to asylum. She finally gets released, tries to reveal herself to you, and you reject her! And the funny thing is … after all the pains Hagen and I went through to ensure her survival – one gunshot to the head by Martin Grady ends it all! Hahahahaha!"_

Sidney is crying. "So she was telling the truth … she was my mother after all."

_"If only I had gotten there a second or two sooner, I could have saved her again. But I got that prick Martin. And I'll get you too, Sidney. But first, the more deserving one DIES FIRST!"_

"No wait!"

The lights on the patio GO OUT.

There is silence.

Suddenly, Hagen begins SCREAMING against the gag in his mouth. The sound of metal slicing flesh rips through Sidney's eardrums.

_SLICE!_

_ SQUISH!_

_ SPLAT!_

The lights on the patio come on again. Governor Hagen's head is slumped forward – HIS STOMACH COMPLETELY HOLLOWED OUT! HIS INTESTINES TRAIL ONTO HIS LAP AND THE GROUND IN SEVERAL STEAMING PILES!

"You … you evil …"

_"Evil is a matter of perspective, Sid."_

"Really?" she asks with sarcasm.

_"Now it's time for Round Two. Which door am I at?"_

"Huh?"

_"There are two doors to this house – a front door and a back door. Which one am I currently standing at?"_

Sidney squints at the back patio. The killer must be close to the back, since he just gutted the governor.

But … was this a trick?

"I … I …"

_"Time's up. The answer is – I'M IN THE HOUSE!"_

Sidney tosses the phone aside, pulling a gun out of her boot as Ghostface BURSTS into the living room.

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

Smoke pours out of Sidney's gun as Ghostface drops to the carpet. Sidney stands over him, aiming the gun at the mask.

Ghostface SPRINGS TO LIFE, kicking her legs out from under her. Ghostface pins her down – he grabs the gun, aiming it at her.

Sidney grabs a vase from the coffee table, BASHING IT AGAINST HIS HEAD. She tears out the patio door, past Hagen's corpse.

Ghostface CRASHES out a window, tackling her outside. He shows her the gun, before tossing it into the swimming pool. His knife gleams in the pale moonlight.

Sidney kicks him in the stomach, sending him flying. She runs around the side of the house, towards the tree. The two corpses hanging there sway in the wind.

She stops. She sees a car coming down the road, with its lights on. She waves her arms, trying to get their attention. "Help me!"

A BLACK GLOVE COVERS HER MOUTH!

Sidney struggles as Ghostface drags her back towards the Becker house. She raises her arm, elbowing him in the stomach. Ghostface doubles over as Sidney runs back into the street.

The car is gone.

"No."

Ghostface has recovered, and he lumbers towards her.

He GRABS HER THROAT, STRANGLING THE LIFE OUT OF HER. He shakes her body violently about. 

Sidney gags. She beats him about the face and wrists to no avail.

The mask bores into her eyes, tormenting her mind.

Her throat constricts.

Oxygen denied.

Her eyes begin to glaze over.

It's almost over now. She can see the white light. Her resistance is weakening.

BLAM!

BLAM!

Ghostface DROPS to the grass and Sidney collapses next to him. She takes in deep gulps of air, rubbing her sore throat.

She looks up to see Gale Weathers, holding a smoking gun.

"Gale … what are you … I never told …"

"All the phone calls to the hospital are monitored. The nurse heard your entire conversation. The police are on their way … I just got here before them."

"That was _your_ car I saw coming."

"Yup." Gale helps Sidney to her feet, and the two embrace. "Come on … you need a doctor."

"I'm fine! I just want to find out who this fucker is!"

They peer around.

Ghostface has, yet again, vanished.

Sidney is breathing deeply. "No … no!"

Gale shakes her head. "Randy said never to turn your back on this guy. Never turn your back."

Sidney collapses into tears. "My mother … mommy …"

Gale wraps her arms around her. "Come on, Sid. That psycho could still be around. We have to move!"

Her arms still wrapped around Sid's shoulders protectively, Gale leads her to her parked car.

Ghostface appears in the window of the Becker house, watching the car speed away.


	20. Chapter 20: Back to Stu's House

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

STU MACHER'S HOUSE.

NIGHT.

Stacey, Lauren and Alan wander through the dimly lit rooms of the Macher house. They take it all in.

"This is where it started," Lauren says. She surveys the living room where Randy Meeks gave his now famous speech about the rules of a horror movie. "They were all here that night. What was going through their heads? What was going through Billy and Stu's brains?"

"I'd rather not find out," Stacey says.

Alan nods in agreement. "Yeah … I'm not exactly a fan of being here right now. It's so creepy being in the house of a killer with another killer chasing us."

"It's almost like someone's scripting this," Lauren points out. "Like we're in a scary movie or something."

"Or a fanfiction written by some creepy guy at a computer," Stacey adds.

"I'm going to go check the back door," Lauren says. "Alan, Stacey … if you'd be so kind to check that the windows are locked. I have a feeling we might be here for a couple of hours, and I don't want to make it easier for the killer to break in."

Alan nods. "Come on, Stace."

Stacey cocks her head. "Stace? What is that, some kind of cute nickname you made up for me?"

"If you want it to be."

"Yeah. I like it."

Lauren shakes her head. "Oy, get a room you lovebirds." She chuckles at Alan and Stacey's embarrassed faces as she heads into the back.

Alan and Stacey go into the living room. Alan secures the window, locking it. They then move into the kitchen, locking those windows as well.

Alan and Stacey's hands reach for the same window … their hands touch, and they both smile. Cute little sappy moment.

They emerge from the kitchen, back into the living room. "Remember when we were attacked at my house that night," Alan says suddenly. "And you were strapped to the hood of my car."

"It was horrifying."

"Tell me about it. And the only thing I couldn't get out of my head was ... what if something happens to her? Could I go on if she got hurt?"

Stacey blushes. "Is that why you fought him so hard?"

"I just couldn't bear the thought."

Their eyes meet, and Stacey backs Alan onto the couch. She straddles him, and they begin kissing passionately.

Alan rubs his hands up her arms. Their lips separate, as Stacey caresses his face.

Alan looks past her arm to see that the window he had just closed WAS NOW WIDE OPEN!

"What?"

Stacey continues caressing his face.

Alan stops her.

"The window!"

She turns and feels the breeze from the open window. "I thought we closed it?"

"We did. And I locked it!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means we have to find Lauren and get the hell out of this house!"

They stand up, and they rush through the kitchen to the back parlor. "Lauren? Lauren!"

They run smack into KYLE!

"Guys," he begins.

Alan and Stacey back away from him. "Guys … you have to believe me … please, I barely got away from Steve. Don't leave me alone with him again!"

"Don't listen to him," Steve yells as he appears opposite them.

Alan grabs Stacey's wrist. He pushes past Kyle, back into the dining room.

Kyle and Steve's screaming can be heard coming from behind them.

"The front door!" screams Stacey.

They race to the front door, opening it wide.

GHOSTFACE IS STANDING ON THE OTHER SIDE!

Alan SLAMS the door in his face.

"Okay," Stacey says. "_Not _that door."

They race back into the kitchen – Steve and Kyle are both gone. "The garage!" Alan and Stacey scurry into the garage. Alan flicks the light on.

Lauren is sticking out of the cat flap in the garage door.

"Help me!"

"Lauren!" Stacey and Alan rush forward, grabbing her.

"The killer got me … he shoved me through!"

They hear footsteps behind them. Ghostface appears by the door controls. They could almost feel the amusement coming from behind the mask.

The killer PRESSES THE BUTTON.

THE GARAGE DOOR BEGINS TO ASCEND!

Lauren screams for help!

She rises with the door, inching higher; her head about to get crushed.

Stacey grabs her legs, struggling to pull her out.

Ghostface charges at Alan, waving his knife. Alan TIPS OVER the refrigerator, causing the killer to stumble.

Alan grabs a chair, BASHING THE KILLER ACROSS THE HEAD. Ghostface goes limp.

"Help me!"

Lauren is inching closer to impending doom.

Alan joins Stacey, grabbing Lauren's ankles. With a quick tug, Lauren tumbles out of the cat-flap onto the garage floor – only a second away from getting her neck broken in the gears.

They spin around – Ghostface is gone.

The garage door is completely open – leading them outside.

The trio stumble into the driveway – Lauren has a limp.

Car lights FLARE ON!

Lauren's car is SPEEDING UP THE DRIVEWAY STRAIGHT TOWARDS THEM!

The trio race back into the garage, the car picking up speed. They stumble back into the house, just as the car CRASHES INTO THE WALL OF THE GARAGE – almost crushing them all.

They race back into the living room.

Ghostface JUMPS from the shadows, STRIKING LAUREN IN THE HEAD WITH AN IRON BAR!

Lauren's eyes roll into her head as she loses consciousness. Ghostface looks up at Alan and Lauren, who race back into the kitchen.

Steve appears in the doorway at the opposite side, his face filled with dread! "Guys, we have to get out of here!"

Ghostface barrels into the kitchen right behind them.

Alan grabs Steve's arm. "Come on, man! We have to move!"

Ghostface stalls to a stop, waiting patiently.

Steve reaches into his pocket, pulling out a voice changer. He speaks into it, the machine changing his voice into Ghostface's. _"Surprise, Alan."_

Alan and Stacey back away, around the island in the kitchen as Steve and Ghostface advance on them.

"It's you," Alan murmurs, hurt and betrayal crossing his face. "You're one of the killers!"

"Is that so shocking?" Steve asks.

"But … I was your friend … your best friend!"

"Aaw, you were Alan. Don't worry, buddy. I'll give you a glorious death – one that will be immortalized in the next _Stab _movie!" Ghostface joins Steve, who clasps him on the shoulder. "My partner and I will make this one splatter film to remember! Oh, the suspense must be killing you! Who could it be under the mask? It could be Kyle – woman-beater extraordinaire. He would be the type, wouldn't he? Or could it be sweet little Lauren, playing the victim?"

"Enough games," Alan spits. "Let's get this over with!"

"That impatient, huh?" Steve shrugs. "Alright partner, show them who you are."

_"With pleasure."_

Ghostface unmasks himself to reveal -.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Matthew.

"Surprised?" Matthew asks as he tosses the mask and black robe aside. He unsheathes his hunting knife, pointing it at the two of them.

Stacey can't believe her eyes. "Damn it, Matthew! We trusted you!"

"Well … you trusted the wrong person then!"

Alan wraps his arm around Stacey protectively. "Why? Tell us why?"

Matthew steps forward, the knife waving dangerously in his hand. "I suppose … I was tired of always being 'the friend.' You know what I mean Alan. Hell, you've been trying to get a date out of Stacey for like, forever. Glad to see you didn't end up in the friend zone like I did."

"Is this about Lauren?" Stacey gasps. "She's not into you – get over it!"

"Not into me? You're right. But she will be. When I reveal myself as the hero who saved her life. When she comes to, the first thing she'll see is my face! Me, the wounded hero, left for dead in the cemetery, only to come back and save the day! I'll be the knight in shining armor."

"More like the retard in tin foil," Stacey spits.

"Watch it now," Matthew replies. "It's foolproof. Steve and I have planned this out too well."

"And what's your motive, Steve?" Alan growls. "Fame? Money?"

Steve shrugs. "I have no motive. See, as Billy said, it's a lot scarier when there is no motive. Matthew and I planned this out before I took you to Jake's party. He knew I was into horror movies – he came to me, and I said sure, why not?"

"Steve's a rare find," Matthew adds, patting him on the back. "Not too many people are willing to stick a knife in someone's back just for the hell of it. So we planned this little murder spree; kill off everyone in our little circle of friends, leaving me, Steve and of course, Lauren, as the sole survivors. Lauren then falls irresistibly in love with me."

"So if this all about Lauren … then why did you kidnap the governor's daughter?"

Matthew and Steve look at each other, then burst out laughing.

"That wasn't us," Steve says.

"That's right," Matthew adds. "You see, there are two pairs of killers. Me and Steve … and another set out there. We're operating independently of each other. It was the other pair who killed Mr. Howards and his girlfriend. It was the other pair who kidnapped the governor's daughter and has all of Woodsboro riled up. It's the other pair who's going after Sidney."

"Does that scare you?" inquires Steve. "That there's another set of killers that have nothing to do with us?"

"I have to admit," Alan replies. "I would be lying if I didn't find it a little horrifying."

Matthew plays with his knife. "I got the idea after the other guys killed Mr. Howards and his girlfriend. It's foolproof. The cops will think it's all part of one massacre. So, we'll get away with it all, while the other guys take the blame for all of our kills."

"But just say, things don't go according to plan," Steve adds. "We've got to have a backup in case the cops don't believe the other guys killed everyone."

"Show them what's behind Door #3," Matthew exclaims.

Steve opens the door, and KYLE TUMBLES OUT, HIS WRISTS, ANKLES AND MOUTH TAPED UP.

Steve drags the struggling Kyle into the center of the kitchen. "Kyle here is the fall guy. We already know he's a woman beater."

Kyle shakes his head in protest. Even with duct tape over his mouth, he vehemently denies ever hitting Lauren.

Matthew gloats. "He's had a violent history, prone to angry outbursts and such. It's plausible for the cops to think he might don the Ghostface costume in order to win his girlfriend back."

"That's right," Steve continues. "But of course, he can't do it alone. He needs a partner. That's why I tried to get you to go to Jake's party that night, Alan. That's why I tried to get you ingrained into Lauren's group of friends."

"You and Kyle were partners," Matthew says. "You guys will take the fall for us – just in case."

Stacey is protesting. "The cops will never believe you! Alan would never …"

Steve cuts her off. "With all due respect, Stacey – he's _Kirby Reed's cousin_. He works at a _movie theater_. There's plenty of motive. Alan's movie freaked mind snapped, and he joined Kyle in carving everyone up." He turns to Matthew. "You ready, partner?"

"I am. Let's do it! Get it up!"

Steve STABS Matthew in the side. Matthew screams, shoving stuff off the counter. "Damn, that hurts! My turn!"

He STABS Steve in the shoulder!

They go back and forth.

Alan is shaking his head. "You'll never get away with this."

"We will. Because everyone who knows what really happened is in this room." Matthew looks at Stacey regretfully. "Sorry Stacey. You were a good friend, but I can't have you blabbing."

He points a gun at her.

"NO!"

Alan TACKLES Matthew to the ground. The two roll around … the gun skitters away.

"Get the gun," Matthew yells as Alan pins him down.

Steve scampers for the firearm, but Stacey grabs a pan, SMACKING HIM ACROSS THE FACE!

Steve recovers, then unsheathes his knife. Stacey backs away as Steve charges her, knife raised.

Matthew gains the upper hand, SLAMMING ALAN UP AGAINST THE WALL. His fingers constrict around Alan's throat. With his free hand, he raises his knife.

A GUNSHOT GOES OFF!

Everyone goes silent, looking for the source of the shot.

LAUREN STANDS THERE, GUN RAISED. She had picked it up while everyone was fighting. "Don't anybody FUCKING move!"

Matthew drops Alan. "Lauren … exactly how much did you hear?"

"Every. Freaking. Word. I came to a little earlier than you expected, huh Matthew? You did this … all because you wanted me to love you? You sick fuck! Wasn't my friendship enough?"

"This would never have happened if you had accepted my love!" Matthew hisses.

"You can't force someone to love you!"

Steve looks to Matthew for instruction. "She knows. The whole plan's gone down the tubes – now what?"

Matthew looks down regretfully. "She heard too much. As much as it kills me inside … she has to die too."

They take a step towards her. She cocks the gun. "Take another step, and I swear I'll do it!"

"Do you even know how to use a gun?" Steve teases.

Matthew cocks his head. "Come on, Lauren. You won't shoot me. I'm your BFF, remember?"

"Not anymore!"

"Fine. Then that makes it easier for me to do THIS!" In a lightning fast move, he STABS Lauren in the stomach!

Lauren doubles over, dropping to the ground.

"NOOO!"

Alan and Stacey scream at the same time.

Matthew turns around to face them – KYLE TACKLES HIM TO THE FLOOR! Alan and Stacey had taken the opportunity to untie him while the killers were busy with Lauren.

Kyle pins Matthew down. Steve charges – Stacey grabs a pan, and SMASHES HIM IN THE FACE! Steve staggers around. He slips on a puddle of blood, his head CRACKING ON THE COUNTER. Blood and brain matter dribble out as he collapses.

Dead before he even hits the ground.

Kyle is sitting on Matthew, PUNCHING HIM REPEATEDLY IN THE FACE. "YOU. MOTHER. FUCKER! I. WILL. KILL. YOU!"

Matthew's face is a bloody pulp. He's not even fighting back anymore. Alan grabs Kyle, who is still struggling to beat Matthew raw. "Come on, man. It's over!"

Alan helps Kyle to his feet. Kyle rushes over to Lauren, cradling her head in his lap. "Lauren … I'm so sorry. Wake up, please. Don't die on me!"

Lauren slowly opens her eyes. "Kyle?"

He smiles.

She smiles back. "I have a confession …" she says weakly.

Stacey kneels down by her side. "What is it?"

"Kyle … never hit me. Not once. I really did fall down the stairs. We … just had a bad break-up … and I made it up that he hit me … because I was … mad at him."

Kyle looks up at Stacey and Alan. "Told you!"

"Bad breakup," Lauren repeats. She gazes up into Kyle's face. "But … maybe not broken up for good."

Tears trail down Kyle's face. "You mean that?"

"Uh-huh. But in the meantime … do you think we could get to a hospital? My car's in the garage. Steve so conveniently crashed it there."

The three turn around.

MATTHEW BURSTS TO HIS FEET, GROWLING IN FURY AND HATE. HE RAISES HIS KNIFE!

Lauren lets out a yelp, grabs the gun which she dropped, AND SHOOTS HIM RIGHT IN THE FOREHEAD!

Matthew just stands there for a moment, before he sways and falls over.

Dead.

Lauren glares at him. "That … that's for saying … I wouldn't shoot you. Douchebag."

She lowers her head onto the floor, breathing deeply, trying to digest the physical, mental and emotional pain she's gone through this night.


	21. Chapter 21: Kirby's Final Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

Gale's car speeds down the darkened roads in Woodsboro. She looks over at Sidney, who is just sitting next to her, staring into space.

"You alright?"

Sidney shakes her head. "You were right."

"About what?"

"She … she _was_ my mother. And … Martin Grady killed her … right in front of me."

Gale reaches out and squeezes her forearm. "Sidney … I'm so sorry."

"Look … it doesn't matter anymore Gale. The only thing that matters to me now is stopping this psycho."

Gale nods. "We will."

_VMM! VMM!_

Sidney's cell phone begins vibrating. "It's him!"

"Answer it," Gale replies. Sidney puts in on SPEAKER. "Hello."

_"Ready for Act Three?"_

"Where are Kirby and Shannon?"

_"The abandoned factory on the outskirts of town. You have ten minutes to get there. Kirby and Shannon will be there – in one form or another."_

"Wait -."

The killer hangs up.

"The abandoned factory," Sidney repeats.

Gale nods. "I'm on it." She swerves the car in the middle of the road, speeding down the opposite direction.

…

"Okay … I need to know everything that happened." Judy Hicks is in the sheriff's office, having temporarily taken Dewey's place.

Alan and Stacey sit there. "It was our friends … Steve and Matthew. They killed everyone at Windsor … and Jake. They tried to kill us … we got Lauren to the hospital … Kyle's with her right now, if you want to question him."

Judy nods. "Okay. But what about Kirby?"

Alan's heart _thumps_. "What about Kirby?"

"Alan, please stay calm. The other killers … they kidnapped her."

Alan stands up. "What? Where is she? Are you working on getting her back?"

Judy places her hand on his shoulders. "We're doing everything we can."

"You're not doing enough!"

"Alan … please relax. I have my squad out on the streets. We have all areas on alert. Please believe me … I'm doing the best I can."

Alan nods, sitting back down. "I'm sorry. It's just … she's my cousin. We're family."

"I understand."

Judy's walkie suddenly BLARES. Judy speaks into it. "What? The killer called Sidney? The abandoned factory? I'll be right there."

She turns around, realizing that Alan and Stacey heard the whole conversation. She sees the look on Alan's face. "Oh no … don't you get any ideas."

"Judy … she's my cousin. What would you do?"

"Look, my goal is to keep everyone _safe_! Including you kids! I need you to stay here."

"Judy -."

"That's a direct order, Alan. I don't want to hear anymore about it!"

She turns, pulling out a stack of papers.

Alan looks at Stacey, then leans forward, lifting Judy's gun out of its holster.

Judy whirls around. "Alan! What are you doing?"

Alan's lip is trembling. "I'm going to that factory, Judy! I'm going to save my cousin from that psycho!"

"Alan … grabbing a cop's gun is punishable by law."

"Then arrest me after we catch that maniac! But for now – I'm going to make sure my cousin's safe!"

He reaches forward, lifting the car keys off of Judy's belt. "I'm taking your car too."

"Alan, please think this through!"

Alan backs away, despite Judy's pleading.

Stacey sits there, looking unsure. She suddenly bolts to her feet. "I'm coming with you!"

"No, you're not!"

Stacey places her hands on her hips. "We already faced two psychos! We can take down two more!"

Alan's hand trembles. "No! If anything happened to you … I couldn't live with myself!"

"That's not your decision to make, Alan!"

"Stacey … please. Just stay he-."

He is interrupted as she KISSES HIM furiously on the lips.

"You're not getting rid of me," Stacey says. "Besides, you need somebody to watch your back."

Alan nods. "Fine. But you stay close." He and Stacey back out of the office. "See ya' Judy."

"Alan, this is very stupid of you!" Judy protests.

Alan shrugs. "Hey … you don't know what I would do for my family." He and Stacey disappear behind the door, and Judy whirls around, picks up a phone and begins dialing for back-up.

…

Cold.

That's the first sensation Kirby Reed feels when she comes to. She sits up, looking around. She's in a large, abandoned room. Broken lights cast dim shadows all around her, flickering.

She sits up, and notices a cell phone lying next to her. It suddenly lights up, blaring its ringtone. She answers it.

"Hello?"

_"Rise and shine, Kirby."_

"Where am I?"

_"That old abandoned factory. Now, come upstairs. Go to the auxiliary parking lot in the back of the building. I'll call you back as soon as you get there." _He hangs up.

Kirby sighs. "I can hardly wait." She stands up, heading for a creepy flight of stairs.

…

Sidney and Gale park in the giant, main parking lot in front of the building. The two exit the car, and head for the main entrance.

"Are you sure we should just go bursting in?" Gale asks. "This place … it's like a labyrinth."

"What choice do we have?" Sidney asks.

They move towards the front doors – a metal detector is lying in front of them.

Sidney's cell phone rings, and she answers it.

_"You see the metal detector – you know what to do."_

Sidney and Gale use the detector all over themselves. No guns … no weapons.

_"Good. Now come inside and let the games begin!"_

The two look at each other, and nod. "Okay … here we go."

…

Alan pulls Judy's car up into the parking lot – it's empty, save for Gale's car. Alan turns to Stacey, handing her the gun.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asks.

"Use it. I want you to stay in the car."

"But -."

"Look, it's bad enough I let you come. Please, just stay here. Anything that moves – don't hesitate to shoot."

He prepares to get out of the car, but stops himself. He whirls around, giving Stacey a passionate kiss on the lips. He smiles sheepishly at her. "Wait for me."

He exits the car, sprinting inside.

Stacey waits until he's inside, then sighs to herself. "Screw this." She opens the door, cocks the gun, and goes inside.

Undetected.

…

"This place is so creepy. Leave it up to a killer to pick this as his hideout." Gale shrugs as she and Sidney walk through the hallways of the factory.

The floorboards creak beneath them.

"Be careful," Sidney advises. "I don't think these floors are entirely stable. They might give out beneath us."

"Great," Gale sighs. "Broken floors with a psycho wandering around. What a life we lead."

"Don't sound so shocked. Isn't this always how it goes? We get lured to some spooky mansion, or abandoned building, then the killer jumps us."

"Yeah, they usually burst out at us right about now."

_"You mean like this?"_

Ghostface BURSTS through a rotten door like tissue. He STABS for Gale, who ducks. The killer's knife is lodged in the wall.

"Move!" Sidney and Gale run at top speed.

Ghostface WRENCHES his knife out of the wall, giving chase.

Gale takes a misstep – AND FALLS RIGHT THROUGH THE FLOORBOARDS TO THE LEVEL BELOW!

"Gale!"

Sidney looks down to see Gale, moaning, rolling in pain.

Ghostface jumps over the hole in the floor, barreling right towards her.

Sidney opens a door, rushing in. She's in the packaging plant, where items are boxed. She walks on the catwalk, with the main plant below.

Ghostface appears right behind her.

Several narrow rafters crisscross atop the ceiling. Sidney jumps up, grabbing a hold of one. She hoists herself atop it, standing up. She tightrope walks across the rafter. She makes the mistake of looking down, and gulps.

Ghostface is hoisting himself up atop the rafters. He moves with the grace of a silent predator.

Sidney picks up the pace – SHE SLIPS!

She grabs the edge, dangling above a fifty foot drop.

Ghostface casually strolls over to her. He looks down upon her, tilting his head. He lifts his boot.

STOMP!

Sidney SCREAMS as pain shoots through her fingers.

The killer grinds her fingers beneath his boot.

She's slipping – another second and she'll fall.

STOMP!

Again.

Sidney cries out.

She reaches out with her free hand, grabbing hold of the killer's ankle.

Ghostface cocks his head again.

Sidney looks up at him with all the rage in the world. "I fall, you fall too, asshole."

Ghostface struggles to kick himself free – she's not letting go. Her fingers are like a bulldog's grip.

She SQUEEZES his Achilles tendon.

He loses his footing, and falls forward, over the edge.

Sidney watches as Ghostface plunges, flailing, waving his arms.

He SLAMS HARD ON HIS BACK.

He moves no more.

Sidney pulls herself back atop the rafters. She catches her breath; she peers over the edge.

Ghostface has VANISHED!

Sidney is in shock. How could anyone survive a fall like that?

"Randy was right," she says to herself. "Virtually indestructible."

…

After passing through the labyrinth, Kirby stops at the glass doors leading to the auxiliary parking lot.

The lights BEAM ON!

Three chairs, just outside.

Sitting, strapped and gagged, side by side, are – ALAN, SHANNON, AND STEPHANIE!

"No!" Kirby goes for the door. Her phone rings, and she shakily answers it.

_"The final act – BEGINS NOW! Do you have what it takes, Kirby? Can you save them all?"_

"Bring it, you fucker!"

_"Spunky as always. Did you give Jill Roberts and Phil Howards this kind of lip?"_

"They were sickos just like you."

_"Sick is the new sane, Kirby. Now, you've played this game … what, like twenty times? You know how this goes. Three questions – one for each victim. Get it right, the victim lives. Get it wrong, they DIE!"_

"No … please …"

_"Your cousin. Your best friend. And the governor's innocent daughter. All their lives depend on you. Can you stand it, Kirby? Can you have their blood on your hands?"_

"You don't have to do this!"

_"That's the point. I _don't_ have to. I _want_ to!"_

"Then let's stop playing and get on with it already! I've heard this all before!" She's on the verge of tears.

_"Having flashbacks Kirby? Do you remember in your garage, playing this game with Jill while Charlie was strapped to a chair? Or how about when you played it with Phil while Shannon and Evan were strapped by the swimming pool?"_

"What's the point of all this?"

_"You remember, Kirby. The terror. The tightening of your muscles. The pulsing of your heart. The sweat on your palms. Remember. Just remember. You're going to feel that fear ONCE AGAIN!"_

…

Gale staggers up a flight of stairs, holding her sore back. She creaks open a door, peering into the deserted hallway.

She staggers out, looking around.

She grabs the handle to the door across the way.

A HAND GRABS HER SHOULDER!

Gale spins, PUNCHING THE ASSAILANT ACROSS THE FACE!

"Stop! Stop!"

It's Stacey, holding her jaw.

"What are you doing here?" asks Gale.

"I came here with Alan."

"What? Why?"

"The killer has Kirby. Alan wants to save her – I couldn't let him come alone."

"Dang it all … just stay close to me."

The two walk. Gale notices that Stacey is limping. "What happened to your ankle?"

"I … uh … sprained it."

Gale raises her eyebrows. "Really … Well, come on. We have to find the others."

Gale nods, motioning for Stacey to go ahead of her. She wants to be behind Stacey to keep an eye on her at all times.

…

_ "Question #1! For Alan! What is the name of the babysitter killed with a hammer by Chucky?"_

"Her name … her name was Maggie. Maggie Peterson."

_"Question #2! For Shannon! What was the name of the demonologist in _Paranormal Activity_?"_

"Dr. Johan Avery. Please!"

_"Keep begging, Kirby. It's music to my ears. Question #3! For poor little Stephanie! What was the relationship between Michael Myers and Laurie Strode?"_

"They were siblings!"

_"Question #4! For you! What does that last question have to do with me?"_

"What …? I … I don't …"

_"Think Kirby. I'm giving you a subtle hint! Think about that relationship between Michael and Laurie. What does it tell you about me?"_

Kirby looks around, struggling, crying. "I can't … please …"

_"You can't? Then I'll just RIP the answer out of you!"_

"I … I …"

_"Or perhaps I should move outside. You don't have the answer? Well, someone else can take your place. I don't feel like killing you anymore, anyway."_

"NO! I got their questions correct – leave them alone!"

_"The poor governor's daughter, her whole life ahead of her. Would be a shame to snuff such a shining candle out."_

"Don't do this!"

_"Or, I could rip out Shannon's insides. Your best friend, been with you through thick and thin. The other survivor of the Reality TV Murders."_

"No! Leave her alone!"

_"Then what about your beloved cousin Alan! You know, he came here just to save you! Imagine that – he put his butt on the line for yours! So how about it – he wants to save you so bad. So should I just kill him and spare you?"_

"NO! Please, just let them all go! Let us go back to our families!"

_"Family? FAMILY? Heh, you got me started on the wrong subject, girlfriend! Don't tell ME about family!"_

"Family," Kirby says to herself. "Family. Michael and Laurie … you and Sidney!"

_"She finally gets it!"_

"So then … you and Sidney … are siblings."

_"Bingo."_

"I got it right! That means you have to let us go!"

_"I don't have to do anything, Kirby. This is _my_ show!"_

"But … the rules … I won fair and square!"

_"Kirby … since when do I play fair?"_

The lights GO OFF!

Kirby screeches into the phone. "NO! PLEASE, DON'T!"

Someone is screaming in pain behind a gag. A knife slicing through flesh. Organs dropping.

_SQUISH!_

_ SPLAT! _

The lights come on -.

SHANNON'S STOMACH HAS BEEN COMPLETELY OBLITERATED! HER INTESTINES ARE IN HER LAP, STEAMING IN A NEAT PILE!

"Shannon!"

Kirby bangs helplessly on the window as Shannon's lifeless head sways with the wind.

Alan and Stephanie are freaking out.

"You … you sick bastard! She never hurt anybody! She didn't deserve -."

_"Of course she didn't. Kirby, when will you realize that half the people I kill don't deserve it?"_

Kirby is in tears, her face smudging up the glass door.

She tosses the phone aside as she sits there, sobbing.

Alan and Stephanie try to shout out a warning, but the gags muffle their voices.

Kirby looks up to see the reflection of the ghost mask in the glass. She dives out of the way, just as the killer STABS THROUGH THE GLASS!

"You motherfucker!" Kirby screams. "I am going to kill you!"

Ghostface seems amused.

"Hey assbag!"

The voice comes from behind them, as Sidney CRACKS A WOODEN BEAM ACROSS THE KILLER'S SKULL!

Ghostface goes flying. He hits a wall, and slumps over.

Sidney moves over him, BASHING HIM A FEW MORE TIMES!

Kirby opens the glass door, untying both Stephanie and Alan.

Alan looks at Shannon's gutted corpse. "Kirby … I'm so sorry!"

Kirby hugs him. "No time for sorrow! We have to go!" The three rush back inside.

Sidney towers over the killer. She reaches down to unmask him.

GHOSTFACE COMES TO LIFE, SLICING DOWN HER ARM!

Sidney lets out a gasp as Ghostface springs to his feet. The killer turns, disappearing into the darkened hallways.

"We have to move!" Alan screams. "My car is parked in the main lot! If we move, we can get there before Gruesome Gus shows up again!"

Sidney stops. "No. I'm tired of running."

Kirby looks at her. "Sid?"

"Go with Alan and Stephanie. Alan, get them as far away from here as possible."

"What about you?" Kirby cries.

"I'm ending this – once and for all."

"I'm coming with you!" Kirby shouts.

"No. This has to do with me. It's always been about me. So it ends that way – with just me!"

She gives Kirby a hug, before she turns and follows the killer into the shadows.

Kirby just stands there, watching her. Alan tugs on her arm. "Come on – we have to go!"

Kirby turns to him. "Take Stephanie and get to your car! Get to safety!"

"Kirby … you heard Sidney! She wants you to come with us!"

"No! I'm not leaving without Sidney!"

Alan shakes his head. "Kirby … don't make this difficult! Please! Your safety means everything to me!"

"And Sidney means everything to me! Go on without me, Alan!"

"Get to the car, Kirby!"

"I'm not arguing with you anymore, Alan!"

Alan sighs. "Then you've left me no choice."

Kirby stops as she hears A GUN CLICK. She slowly turns around.

Alan is holding a struggling STEPHANIE AT GUNPOINT!

"Alan … what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Kirby. I never wanted you to find out."

"Find out what?"

Tears roll down Alan's cheeks. "Everything I've done … I've done for you. To keep you … and our family … safe."

Time seems to slow around Kirby. "Alan … it's you! You're one of the killers!"

"Finally figured it out?"

"But why?"

Alan looks at her regretfully. "My mother was nearly killed in an accident – caused by my father! I've become the man of the house, taking care of her. Hell, I even used to take care of Grandma and Grandpa before they died. Taking them to their doctor appointments, getting their medicine. I was there with them in hospice. I was so helpless … I watched them wither away, and there was nothing I could do! Well no more."

"This is about helplessness?"

Alan sighs. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep those I care about safe. And you Kirby, we grew up together. We were inseparable! But then, Sidney comes into your life! From then on, you've had more near-death experiences than Sharon Stone! One psycho after another carves up town, and you've been directly in their warpaths! All. Because. Of. Sidney!"

Kirby is nearly hysterical. "So you just go nuts and hack up half of town?"

"To protect you! Sidney dies – and it all stops. The killers stop coming after you. You'll be safe!"

"Alan … I can't believe this …"

Alan is shaking his head. "Mr. Howards and his girlfriend … well, it was because of his snuff films that his son Phil tried to carve you up. The bastard managed to weasel out of jail … but he was a good practice kill. Then that bitch Alice tried to take advantage of the whole situation …" He shrugs. "I never anticipated that Matthew and Steve would go on a killing spree themselves. But they helped me out in the long run by deflecting suspicion away from me … sending the cops looking in all the wrong places. Who knew one of the victims was also a killer?"

"You're a sicko!"

"Kirby, that hurts. I went through a great deal to ensure your safety. This is it. After tonight, it ends. Now … get back to the car and go home with Stacey."

"No!"

"You're making this more difficult than it has to be." He presses the gun against Stephanie's temple.

"Let her go, Alan!"

"Just as soon as you get to the car and go home to safety!"

"And if I go home, I'll just report your ass!"

"Good. Jail doesn't matter to me – as long as my family is safe."

"Please, Alan!"

BLAM!

Kirby and Stephanie shriek as Alan shoots a hole in the wall. He reaches into his pocket, withdrawing his knife, pressing it against Stephanie's jugular.

"Let her go!"

"You know how to make that happen, Kirbz!"

"Alan!"

"Fine. We do things my way."

With a quick JERK, Alan SLITS Stephanie's throat open. Blood SPURTS onto the wall, as Alan tosses Stephanie's corpse aside.

"You fucking coward!"

Alan steps towards Kirby. "You just had to make this difficult!"

Kirby grabs the wooden beam Sidney used earlier, waving it at Alan's head. Alan ducks, grabbing her wrist. He STABS her in the stomach!

Kirby gags on her blood, and she falls to the ground, holding her gut.

Alan stands over her. "Don't worry, Kirbz. You'll live. I stabbed you in a non-vital spot. I'll be sure to call an ambulance for you – just as soon as my partner and I deal with Sidney."

He steps over the writhing Kirby, disappearing into the darkness.

…

**Author's Note: ATTENTION!**

The next chapter is the last one! The final killer will be revealed! Drop a couple reviews by, tell me what you think so far :)

The finale begins … soon.


	22. Chapter 22: Full Circle

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…

_The typical mass murderer is extraordinarily ordinary…_

_- James Alan Fox_

…

Flashes of the inside of a van.

Bumps on a road.

Blinding pain.

Where am I? What's going on?

What's that body next to me?

These are the thoughts that permeate the mind of Evan, as he sits bound and gagged in the back of a van.

_Kirby! Oh Kirby, please be okay!_

…

Rats squeal, darting into the shadows as Sidney makes her way through the hallways of the abandoned factory.

The final showdown with Death was coming soon.

She stops, squinting her eyes at a wall.

An arrow – painted with BLOOD. It points the direction for her to go. So she follows.

More bloody arrows.

A door.

Upon the door are the bloody words: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE SCARY MOVIE?

"My life," she says in response, as she parts the door open.

She's in the production center – where goods and items (whatever this factory used to make) were put together.

She keeps walking.

As she goes, the machinery begins COMING TO LIFE!

Conveyor belts begin moving, robotic arms with blades begin chopping. Pressing. Stomping. Melting.

Gears grinding.

_"Ah, you made it."_

Ghostface steps from the shadows.

Sidney clenches her fist. "You wanted me, you got me! So let's not drag this out and get it over with!"

_"Sidney … how anticlimactic would that be?" _He's circling her now. _"Don't you want to know the inner workings of my mind? What caused me to snap?"_

"Look … I'm tired, okay! I'm tired of all the bullshit motives! You guys are all the same! Your lives suck, so you kill because you can't just man up and make something of yourselves under the circumstances!"

_"Didn't realize you were a psychologist, Sid."_

"A philosopher."

_"Ah. Looking at the inner beauty of humanity – and also its horror! For too long I've tried to reveal myself to you. When I finally got the courage, you didn't even remember me!"_

"Why should I? We never met! According to you, Mom gave you up for adoption!"

_"This is true – she gave me to a nice family in Woodsboro. Don't you get it yet, Sidney? After all, I was there during the first massacre. I was sitting right next to you in class, and you don't even remember – your own SISTER!"_

Ghostface unmasks himself.

Sidney gasps.

"Judy!"

Judy Hicks grins dementedly as she removes her costume, tossing it aside. "Hello Sidney."

Sidney is shaking her head, her mind reeling. "No! You can't be my sister! I … I …"

Judy scoffs. "Remember everything I told you, Sidney. That bastard Hagen fathered me with Mom. I was the child he never wanted. Mom, well … she wanted to keep me, but Hagen didn't want to ruin his career if it ever came out that I existed. So they mutually agreed to give me to a nice couple in Woodsboro. Then Mom met Neil and poof – here you are."

"You were there that night," Sidney whispers. "When Billy and Stu -."

"When Billy and Stu tried to kill Mom. I was there. Those idiots believed everything I told them. I helped Mom escape; I later told Billy and Stu how much fun I had killing her. They lapped it all up – I mean honestly, how stupid could you get? Then they told big brother Roman, and he was satisfied, the cocky bastard."

"You knew …" Sidney is indignant. "You knew Billy and Stu were murderers … and you said nothing!"

"Of course not! What, and have them slit _my _throat next? I was there though … you _still_ don't remember? Seriously, Sid? I was at Stu's house that night – the party."

"I still don't remember you …"

Judy rolls her eyes. "Of course not, who ever remembers poor little Judy?"

"Why now?" Sidney asks. "Why go on a killing spree all of a sudden?"

"It isn't obvious? I was going after Hagen. That bastard ruined Mom's life – and wanted nothing to do with me! You should have seen him squirm as I ripped open his stomach! As for killing everyone else, well, my partners did a good job. We all had our own targets, you see. We helped each other kill off everyone we wanted."

"So for you – this was about killing Governor Hagen – for rejecting you?"

Judy grins. "Partially. But even then I have an ulterior motive. Another target."

"Me?"

"Besides you."

A door opens, and Gale enters – HELD AT KNIFEPOINT BY STACEY!

"Told you I'd get her," Stacey says, dragging the struggling Gale in.

Gale's eyes widen. "Hicks? You're the killer?"

"Hi Gale!"

Gale thrashes against Stacey's knife. "You bitch! Dewey trusted you!"

Judy smiles, turning back to Sidney. "You see, my father rejected me my while life. But there was another man who entered my world. One who supported me, comforted me, and cared for me. I fell madly in love, but he never seemed to reciprocate those feelings. He was married – to the Queen of Bitches I might add."

"Dewey," Sidney says.

Judy nods. "Yup. I gave him a nice stabbing in the stomach – not enough to kill him, of course. He'll wake up to hear the news that you and his precious wife are dead. And who's there to comfort him? Me."

"You're crazy," Sidney replies. "You'll never get away with this!"

"Besides," Gale spits. "I told Dewey if I die, he better not touch another woman, or I'll come back and haunt his ass!"

"Well then I'll see your ghost on the honeymoon."

The door opens yet again – Alan enters.

"There you are!" Judy exclaims. "I was beginning to worry you'd bailed on us again."

"Kirby's wounded. The rest are dead. Just hurry and finish Sidney, so that my part in all this can be done."

Judy cocks her head. "You don't seem too enthused."

"I'm … I …"

Stacey looks at him. "It's okay, babe. The killing gets easier, I promise. Besides, when this is all done … I'll be there to make you feel _much_ better!"

Judy chuckles. "Oh, so you two _finally_ got together? It's about time! I was getting tired of having all that sexual tension flying around!"

Sidney looks at Alan regretfully. "Alan … how could you do this?"

Alan can't even look at her. "I'm sorry, Professor Prescott." He chokes, holding back a sob.

"Are you crying?" Judy asks.

"No! Shut up!"

Judy is laughing. "Your stomach never was in it. But I'll remember our bargain. Once Sidney's gone, I'll leave Kirby alone. As far as I'm concerned, she's safe."

Sidney looks at Alan with sudden understanding. "You did this … for Kirby?"

Alan looks away, unable to respond.

"Is this what Kirby would have wanted, Alan? For you to turn into a killer?"

Alan is sputtering. "I … I …"

Judy shrugs. "Alright – let's get this over with. First – Gale!" Judy nods for Stacey to finish her.

Moving fast, Gale reaches into her pocket, pulling out a wooden shank she had created – STABBING STACEY IN THE SIDE! Stacey yelps as Gale breaks free!

"Don't let her get away – finish her!"

Stacey raises her knife, charging after Gale.

Judy grabs Sidney by the throat – STRANGLING HER! Sidney struggles, gasping for air.

Alan just stands there, looking quiet.

"Don't just stand there – help Stacey!"

Alan takes a step to move – he looks into Sidney's eyes. He then looks down into his own hands. "What have I done?"

"Stop whining and KILL!"

Alan doesn't move.

Sidney grabs Judy's face, pressing her thumb into Judy's eyeball. Judy screams, releasing her grip on Sidney.

Stacey and Gale charge back into the main area, as Judy lunges for Sidney again.

…

Kirby rises to her feet from where she was left. She holds her bleeding stomach. It wasn't that deep a stab.

She staggers down the hall.

"S-Sidney …"

A BLACK GLOVED HAND GRABS HER!

…

"Just die already!" Judy screams, swiping at Sidney with her knife. Sidney ducks under, tackling Judy to the ground. Sister and sister roll together on the floor.

Judy pins her to the ground, knife raised.

_"Judy!"_

Everyone stops short at the voice. Ghostface's voice.

Sidney shakes her head in confusion. "What?"

Judy grins, as she forces Sidney to her feet. "Our last partner Sid – the one who planned everything out."

Gale grins, even though Stacey has her at knifepoint. "I should've known you weren't bright enough to mastermind this whole thing, Hicks!"

A final Ghostface enters the room, applauding. _"That was quite a show you all put on – but Judy. You should've known not to kill Sidney before I did my big reveal."_

"Sorry! Guess I almost got a little too carried away!" Judy hisses into Sidney's ear. "A surprise twist, just for you Sidney. The true mastermind behind this whole thing!"

Ghostface chuckles. _"The mastermind behind this massacre … and more."_

Sidney cocks her head. "More?"

Ghostface waves his arms. _"Who do you think inspired Jill Roberts to go on a killing spree? I began calling her before you came to town. I gave her a proposition – if she went on a killing spree when you returned to Woodsboro – and was the sole survivor – she would be more famous than she could dream of! But the idiot girl fucked it up – just as I knew she would."_

"You knew?"

_"Of course. I secretly didn't want Jill to kill you! I was just testing you out for myself. Assessing how you composed yourself in an emergency … seeing your strengths and weaknesses for when I came after you! I must say, you didn't disappoint. But two killers … that's not enough! So I assembled this small team!"_

Sidney leans forward. "Who are you?"

_ "I'm the one who haunts your dreams, Sidney! I'm the one you see every night when you go to bed! I'm there, in your mind, when you wake! When you work! When you sleep! Always."_

"Who are you?" she repeats more firmly.

Judy is laughing. "Are you ready for the biggest bombshell yet, Sid?"

Ghostface reaches up, unmasking himself …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Maureen.

"Surprise, Sidney."

Shock beyond anything she had ever felt pulses through both Sidney and Gale. "M-Mom?"

Maureen cocks her head. "Yes, dear?"

"Wh- no! I saw you die! I SAW YOU! Martin Grady PUT A BULLET IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!"

"Did he now? Sidney, I've escaped death once before. You really think I couldn't do it again?"

"That was my doing," Judy laughs. "I was in Grady's office the whole time! I took out his bullets, replacing them with blanks."

Maureen shrugs. "All I had to do was pop a few blood packets, and there you go!"

Sidney is hysterical. "Why?"

"It was something I could never see myself doing. I was a good mother, a good housewife. Maybe a few trysts here and there. I wanted to be a good mother to you, Sidney. But then I made the biggest mistake of my life – Hank Loomis! I should never have slept with him! Look what happened!" Genuine regret ripples in her voice. "Thankfully, Judy saved me there. But then Hagen had me put away in an insane asylum! Locked away for twenty years! Do you know what that did to me mentally? We all go a little mad sometimes, I guess."

"Why? Why try to kill me?"

"Oh dear … this has never been about killing you. It's about getting back what was taken from me – restoring my family. I get out of the asylum, return to Woodsboro – and what do I find? I'm the town slut! The town joke! Nobody believes that I'm really who I claimed to be! And worse, everyone blames me for the murder sprees! And … well, if they're going to blame me for a murder spree, why not carry one out? I decided to give Woodsboro something to bitch! So I went after Hagen – my little girl Judy assisted me. Together we got our revenge on him – for what he did to me and her! But Woodsboro itself had to pay! It was me on those videotapes, threatening Woodsboro, threatening poor little Stephanie! Woodsboro had to pay – for ruining my reputation – for making_ movies_ about me! So they got that fucker Grady as mayor, martial law and all that …"

Sidney is in tears. "You're not my mother!"

"Of course I am, dear."

"No. My mother could never have killed anyone! She may have made some mistakes, but she was never a murderer!"

"What do expect? When I've had my own children taken from me? My reputation, my life? Being confined in a nut house with fifty other psycho murderers really fucks you up mentally!" Her voice becomes sad. "I just want my family back. I just want you and Judy – with me. We can go away together! I have some money saved up – we can all be a family!"

"I _have _a family," Sidney replies defiantly. "Gale. And Dewey. And Kirby. And Mark."

"Ah, I thought as much. That's why I brought a little insurance!"

Maureen pulls a lever – hanging from ceiling chains, struggling, are KIRBY, EVAN, AND A WEAKENED MARK!

"Sidney!" shouts Kirby.

Maureen gloats. "All I have to do is pull this lever again – and one by one they'll be dropped straight into the gear-workings of those machines. They'll be turned into ground chuck!"

"No!"

Alan is looking horrified. He glares daggers at both Judy and Maureen. "You … you told me Kirby wouldn't get hurt!"

Maureen shrugs. "Sue me." She looks back at Sid. "I went to a lot of trouble procuring them tonight – while Judy and the others kept you busy. I had to hack up a few doctors and nurses – but I got Mark and Evan out of that hospital. I left Dewey unconscious in his bed for Judy to comfort him later. But Mark … well Mark might not make it. He needs immediate surgery. I can take him back to the hospital – or, I can pull this lever and he faces a gruesome death. Your choice, Sidney! Now, are you going to accept Mother, or not?"

"YEAARGGHH!"

Alan CHARGES Maureen, knife raised.

SLICE!

Judy STABS ALAN STRAIGHT BETWEEN THE SHOULDER BLADES!

Alan stares ahead, up at Kirby, who looks tearfully down at him. He slumps over, in a bloody heap.

"NO!" Stacey's primal cry echoes across the factory. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

Maureen shrugs. "Time to cut off the loose ends." She nods to Judy, who STABS STACEY IN THE STOMACH! Stacey gags on her own blood, before collapsing to her knees. She takes a final look at Alan, and then collapses facedown. A puddle of blood permeating her still form.

"Ugh, I hate the betrayal parts," Maureen whines. "Always so messy." She moves towards a lever, her fingers tracing it. "Now Sidney, I need a decision!"

"I … I …" Sidney is sputtering.

"I get the feeling you need a little more INCENTIVE!" She yanks on the lever, and the chains holding Kincaid begin lowering towards the open machinery, the spinning gears and blades.

"NO!"

Sidney charges towards the machine. Maureen grabs her collar, tossing her away. Kincaid is still lowering.

"I'll _never_ accept you!" Sidney is shaking in rage, tears flowing freely. "You're the scum of the earth! You're nothing to me anymore! You might have been my mother at one point, but now …"

"Choose your next words carefully, Sid."

Sidney looks up at the woman who was once her mother. "I hate you …"

Maureen is struck beyond words. She sees the sincerity of Sidney's words in her daughter's eyes. Maureen sighs regretfully, genuine pain rippling across her features. "Well then … Judy, I guess you'll be an only child after all."

Judy smiles. "Oh well, what can you do?"

Maureen unsheathes her blade, stepping towards Sidney, her Ghostface robe flowing with every step. "I'm sorry, Sidney."

"No!" Gale charges forward, attempting to stop Maureen. She's GRABBED by Judy, who THROWS her clean across the room! "You're not going anywhere, bitch!" Gale staggers to her feet, as Judy heads straight towards her.

"Hicks … I've been waiting for a long time to kick every square inch of your ass!"

Judy grins. "Bring it!"

Maureen is advancing on Sidney, who backs away. She looks up – Mark is getting closer to his death! "No!"

A HAND GRABS THE LEVER!

Alan, weakened, bloody, is standing there. Mark stops short of the spinning gears. But now there's a new problem.

Alan somehow triggered the controls to the chains holding Evan and Kirby. Both of them begin slowly descending towards imminent death.

"Great!" Kirby screeches. "He kills in order to keep me safe, and now he invariably gets _me_ killed!"

Alan grabs at different levers, pulling different buttons.

Kirby and Evan keep descending.

Gale DUCKS beneath Judy's swipe, rising with a MEAN RIGHT HOOK TO THE FACE!

Judy sprawls to the floor. Gale stands over her, trash-talking. "Yeah! Sidney taught me that one, bitch!"

Sidney climbs up a ladder, Maureen chasing after her. "Come on, Sidney! Mommy just wants to have a little chat with you!"

Sidney reaches the top, rushing along a catwalk. The catwalk crosses the top of the machinery – the spinning gears are just below them.

She rolls out of the way, Maureen's knife hitting the railing of the catwalk. Maureen grabs her daughter, SLAMMING HER HEAD INTO THE RAILING! Sidney reels from the blow, nearly going over the edge. Maureen flicks her blade, moving closer.

Kirby and Evan are inching closer to the opening of the machine – about to be ground into meaty chunks. "Evan," Kirby begins. "This may not be the best time to say this … but I really love you!"

Evan is flipping out. "You choose _now_ to tell me this!"

"We may not get another chance!"

Evan smiles. "Love ya' too, Kirbs."

Judy is on her feet, staggering towards Gale, swiping with her knife. Gale leaps out of the way – onto one of the moving conveyor belts. Judy follows her up. Gale looks behind her – mashers are SMASHING onto the belt. Judy is moving for her.

She's trapped.

Up above, Maureen and Sidney continue their titanic struggle. Maureen GRABS Sidney's throat, raising her knife with her free hand.

The catwalk BREAKS LOOSE of its moorings, nearly sending Sidney and her mother falling into the spinning machinery below.

Sidney grabs the edge, dangling fifty feet in the air. Maureen is holding on to her ankle.

Sidney makes the mistake of looking down. She gasps. Her knuckles are turning white – she's SLIPPING!

Maureen's added weight only makes things worse.

Judy and Gale continue their struggle on the conveyor belt. Gale moves fast, waiting until the MASHER begins rising – she jumps through. Judy follows suit, moving along.

Judy tackles Gale onto the floor of the belt, the two moving along. Judy raises her knife. "Don't worry Gale – I'll take good care of Dewey!"

Gale's eyes flash. "NO!"

She BASHES Judy across the face with her palm – Judy drops the knife. They scramble for it – Gale gets it! She STABS Judy in the thigh!

Only then do they realize that the conveyor belt is moving them in the path of another MASHER! Gale prepares to jump off – she notices that Judy is struggling with her stab wound.

She's not going to make it.

Gale mutters to herself. "Shit – _now_ I grow a conscience!" She grabs Judy, and the both of them roll off the belt, NARROWLY MISSING THE MASHER!

Gale and Judy both recover, but Gale straddles the deputy to the floor, holding the knife to her throat. "Don't move a muscle, bitch!"

Judy lays there, unable to move.

Above, Sidney feels herself slipping. "No!" Maureen tightens her grip around Sidney's ankle.

Sidney is crying.

Maureen looks down below, seeing Gale pinning Judy down, and Alan frantically doing his best to figure out how to rescue Kirby and Evan.

Something happens that hasn't happened to Maureen in years.

Maureen is crying.

Crying over her past, over her life, over her daughters.

She looks down at the Ghostface robe she's wearing – below, her Ghostface mask lies on the floor, looking up at her. Mocking her.

Mocking what a monster she'd become.

Hagen.

Hank.

Neil.

Her three children – Roman, Judy and Sidney. Everything that's happened to them – what one of her children has gone through for the past twenty years. What the other two became.

"I can't," she says to herself.

Sidney is struggling under the strain of holding on to the edge.

"I can't live with myself," Maureen says.

Sidney spares a glance down. "M-Mom?"

"Sidney … you can't save both of us. Only one of us has to die."

"What are you saying?"

"I've made my decision…"

Sidney's eyes go wide. All the feelings she's had for her mother over the past twenty years – despite what her mother's become – start roiling up. All the memories. All the tea parties, all the dress-up games, the hormonal teenage years. Picnics with her and her father.

"You don't have to do this…"

Maureen looks up at her, tears in her eyes. "I want you to know … I'm proud of you. I've always been."

"Mom, no!"

"Goodbye Sidney."

Maureen lets go.

"NOOO!" Sidney can only watch as Maureen plummets the full fifty feet, straight into the open hatch of the machinery, into the gears. Blood spurts out of the machinery in geysers, as Maureen's body gets jammed in.

Sparks fly out of the machinery, short-circuiting.

It creates a chain of events that cause the chains dropping Kirby and Evan to STOP! Just short of a gruesome death for both of them.

Kirby and Evan look at each other, unable to believe it.

Maureen's death had saved them both as well as Sidney.

…

Kirby, Evan, and Sidney stand in the center of the room. Mark is holding onto Sidney's body for support, due to his previous injuries.

Gale holds Judy and Alan at knifepoint.

"What do we do with … them?"

"I say finish them," Mark replies coldly.

Sidney shakes her head. "No. The bloodshed ends with us. They'll go to jail. No more senseless deaths."

Alan stares at his cousin regretfully. "Kirby … I'm sorry."

Kirby looks away, horrified at everything her cousin has done … yet still loving him. "I'm sorry too."

The police burst in, taking both Judy and Alan into custody. Propping Mark up on her shoulder, Sidney walks with him outside as Gale prepares to give a statement to the cops.

…

SIX MONTH LATER.

Kirby deposits flowers atop a gravestone in Woodsboro cemetery. She's dressed unusually nice, as though going to a special occasion. "Here you go, Shannon. Lilacs. You always used to like them."

Kirby sits there, looking at the gravestone. She traces the letters, holding back the tears. "I'm sorry, Shannon. You were so brave … you deserve more than just a plot in the cemetery. You saved my life countless times … Rest in peace, my friend."

"I thought I'd find you here."

Sidney Prescott is standing behind Kirby, wearing a beautiful white wedding dress.

Kirby stands up. "Sidney? What are you – the wedding! You're going to be late!"

"And so are you! I can't have one of my bridesmaids missing."

Kirby blushes. "I just wanted to stop by here …"

Sidney nods. "I completely understand …" She reaches out, embracing Kirby.

"Everything that's happened over the past four years," Kirby says. "I feel like it's been one long horror movie. Now that the horror is over … I don't know what to do with myself."

Sidney raises an eyebrow. "You don't know? You're coming to Boca with me and Mark! And Gale and Dewey!"

"Wh-what? Your honeymoon! I can't …"

"Yes you can! It's already paid for."

"But it's your honeymoon!"

"And what better way to spend it than with those I care about?"

Kirby can't contain the tears. "I love you too, Sidney."

"Now come on – the limo's waiting. As are my wedding guests!"

…

The church is packed with the Prescott's friends and family. Kirby takes her place as a bridesmaid, next to Gale, the maid-of-honor. She notices a baby-bump in Gale's stomach. She and Dewey are going to be parents.

Speaking of which, Dewey stands next to Mark as his best man. Kirby smiles at Evan, looking very uncomfortable as a groomsman.

The wedding music begins playing.

Sidney begins walking down the aisle. She sees all her friends and family.

Martha.

Lauren and Kyle.

Kirby's mother, Mrs. Reed.

Joel, Gale's old cameraman.

Wallace, Mark's partner.

Everyone.

As she walks, she begins fantasizing – imagining that all those lost in the massacres were there, to enjoy her day with her.

She imagines Casey Becker and Stephen Orth.

She sees Tatum, smiling and flashing pictures.

Principal Himbry.

Kenny, the cameraman.

Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens, smiling and waving.

Cici Cooper.

There he was – Randy. Looking happy. Loving Sidney, but loving her enough to let her go. He blows her a kiss with sound effects, throwing rice too.

Officers Andrews and Richards.

Hallie, one of her closest friends, looking stunning.

Derek, beaming proudly at her.

Cotton Weary and his girlfriend Christine.

Sarah Darling.

Steven Stone.

Tom Prinze.

Angelina Tyler.

Tyson Fox.

Jennifer Jolie.

Marnie Cooper.

Jenny Randall.

Olivia Morris.

Officers Hoss and Perkins.

Kate Roberts.

Robbie Mercer.

Trevor Sheldon.

Bill, the carnival worker, grunting, taking a swig out of a flask.

Jamie and Todd, the young teens in love – who never got the chance to express it.

Hannah and Chuck.

Evelyn and Doug.

Tyler, Phil's personal assistant.

Monica.

Justin, the video game nerd.

Lizzie, the Omega Beta Zeta girl.

Doug and Ruby.

Jake.

Jake's friend, Dean.

Mayor Wilcox.

Governor Hagen.

Countless other victims whose only crime was getting in the way.

Then there was Neil, her father. Watching her as proudly as a father ever was.

Maureen was on his arm. Not Maureen, after becoming a killer. The Maureen Sidney remembered. The loving mother and housewife.

Sidney beams as she imagines all the victims alive and well – and at her wedding. She joins Mark, and he takes her hand.

She stands there, finally, happier than she's ever been.

A PHONE RINGS IN THE AUDIENCE!

Everyone looks as a guy sheepishly turns off his cell phone.

Mark leans into Sidney's ear. "Everything okay?"

Sidney pauses for a moment.

Mark grasps her hand. "Sid?"

She smiles at him. "Everything's fine."

Cut to black.

…

_"What's your favorite scary movie?"_

THE END.

…

**Author's Note: ATTENTION!**

** The story may be over, but that doesn't mean the end. Keep on the lookout for the cast list, deleted scenes, and much more!**

** All in all, I wanted to thank everyone that read, reviewed and subscribed. Thank you guys, it was a blast!**

** Also, in your reviews, don't forget to put SPOILER ALERT, so that you don't ruin the ending for others who haven't read it yet.**

** Please review! In your reviews I want to know what you thought of the ending, if you felt it was a good close to the Scream saga, what you liked/didn't like, etc. I also am curious what you thought about the killers, their motives, etc. I also want to know who you thought the killers were, and if I did a good enough job throwing red herrings around.**

** Thanks again for everything, guys!**

** Will I write another Scream story? Possibly, but it won't be Sidney's story. As far as I'm concerned, her story is over. But other characters, well … that's a different story :)**

** Again, please review!**


	23. Cast

Disclaimer: I do now own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…...

Okay guys, here's the cast. Sort of figure this as the "end credits" if you will.

Music (to be played during the credits):

"Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Buffalo Bill" by Eminem.

"She's the Blade" by Sugarcult.

Cast:

Sidney Prescott: Neve Campbell

Dewey Riley: David Arquette

Gale Weathers-Riley: Courtney Cox

Kirby Reed: Hayden Panettiere

Evan: Beau Mirchoff

Shannon Stiles: Brittany Byrnes

Judy Hicks: Marley Shelton

Alan: Austin Butler

Steve: Justin Chatwin

Matthew: Jason Dolley

Stacey: Willa Holland

Lauren: Sara Paxton

Kyle: Jake Lloyd

Jake: Mark Salling

Mr. Howards: J. K. Simmons

Candice: Ashley Tisdale

Governor Hagen: Martin Sheen

Martha Meeks: Heather Matarazzo

Mayor Wilcox: Kurt Fuller

Harvin: Stephen Root

Grandma Pearl: Betty White

Martin Grady: Ewan McGregor

Alice: Kat Dennings

Maureen Prescott: Lynn McRee

Ghostface: Roger L. Jackson


	24. Back Story and Victims List

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream; this is merely a fanfiction.

…...

Okay, I'm putting a back story page here, because I understand that things can get a little confusing.

Maureen was an aspiring actress who played in some small roles for John Milton. At one of his parties, she was raped and impregnated with Roman, whom she gave up for adoption.

When she returned to Woodsboro, she met and fell in love with an aspiring politician – Hagen. He impregnated her with Judy, but they decided to split up because Hagen didn't want the baggage of Maureen's past holding him back in politics. Judy was adopted by a nice couple in Woodsboro.

On the rebound, Maureen met and quickly married Neil, having Sidney with him. She still loved Hagen, however, but Hagen married someone else. Maureen strikes up affairs with Cotton Weary and Hank Loomis, which she carries on through Sidney's teenage years.

Roman finds out who his mother was, and is rejected by her. He films her affairs with Cotton and Hank, and instigates Billy to murder Maureen. Roman also finds out that Judy is his sister, and tries to get her to help him and Billy to murder Maureen. Judy finds out her parentage, and she confronts her father, telling him about the plot. Hagen doesn't want the truth about Judy and Maureen to come out, because it could ruin his career, so he uses Judy to trick Billy and Stu, and sneak Maureen out.

Maureen wants nothing to do with Hagen, who intends to make her his mistress. After she threatens him, he has her stuffed up in an insane asylum to keep her quiet. Meanwhile, Billy and Stu go another killing spree, starting with Stu's ex-girlfriend Casey Becker, and ultimately going after Sidney. Judy has nothing to do with the massacre and keeps her head down during the whole affair.

The events of Scream 2-3 occur. Judy becomes Deputy and falls in love with Dewey. Maureen, meanwhile, is released and discovers that she's the town joke. She has also gone mad, being in the asylum for twenty years, though she masks it well. Adopting a new identity, she instigates Jill to go on another murder spree, which she does with Charlie. She does so in the hopes of drawing Sidney out again, but she doesn't need to as Sidney willingly returns to Woodsboro to promote her book.

Jill and Charlie fail, introducing Kirby Reed as a new celebrity. Phil Howards finds out about his father's snuff film ring, and recruits Beth and Detective Turner as his accomplices to go on another murder spree and frame Mr. Howards. They fail as well.

Maureen decides to that she's had enough of everyone acting like she's the town slut, so she decides to get back at Woodsboro. She recruits her daughter, Judy, who she promises can get with Dewey. She also goes after Kirby's cousin and film-nut, Alan, threatening to kill Kirby without his compliance. Stacey enlists with them, creating a foursome of killers. There's always sexual tension between Stacey and Alan, and Alan grows genuine feelings for her, but can't bring himself to express them.

The four of them kick off their murder spree by killing Mr. Howards and his girlfriend Candice. They kidnap Hagen's daughter, and Maureen appears on the tapes, blaming Woodsboro for everything. Judy and the others intend to kill Sidney, but Maureen's twisted plan is to recreate her family and destroy Woodsboro. She nearly succeeds, bringing the town to the brink of chaos, and causing the tyrannical Martin Grady to take power.

Matthew and Steve go on their own killing spree at the same time after hearing of Mr. Howards' death. This helps to increase the confusion, as the two groups of killers are going after two different groups of people.

In the end, they all fail. Maureen, in the end, hanging from Sidney's ankle, comes to her senses in a moment of rationality, and realizes what a monster she's become. She drops to her death, committing suicide and saving Sidney's life in the process. Stacey is killed in the chaos, and Judy and Alan are arrested.

All in all, I hope this brings a neat end to saga of Sidney Prescott, ending her story. She can now go live happily ever after with Kincaid.

Now, because it gets confusing, I created this sheet to showcase the victims and who exactly killed who.

Candice: Stabbed, Achilles tendon sliced, dropped onto a buzz saw (Stacey).

Mr. Howards: Stabbed, burned alive in a furnace (Alan).

Mr. Harrison: Axe to the chest (Matthew).

Lizzie: Back broken, stomach sawed into (Matthew).

Daniel: Stabbed repeatedly in the back (Matthew).

Ruby: Stabbed repeatedly (Matthew) then stabbed and gutted (Steve).

Dean: Stomach ripped open (Steve).

Jake: Brakes cut, killed in the ensuing crash (Steve).

Alice: Beaten with a stool, stabbed, dropped off on the street to bleed to death (Stacey).

Bodyguard #1: Drowned in a toilet (Judy).

Bodyguard #2: Stabbed in the throat (Judy).

Mayor Wilcox: Stabbed in the back, spine severed (Judy).

Martin Grady: Stabbed repeatedly in the back (Judy).

Elderly Couple owning Casey Becker's house: Gutted, hung from a tree (Judy).

Governor Hagen: Gutted (Judy).

Shannon: Gutted (Judy).

Stephanie: Throat slit (Alan).

Numerous Doctors and Nurses: Killed in various ways in order to kidnap Evan and Mark (Maureen).


End file.
